Someday
by MissMimi87
Summary: Brooke had a baby with Lucas which she put up for adoption, without telling anyone. What happens when theres an accident and the child comes back into Brookes life, how will everyone react?
1. Someday Prologue

_**Disclaimer:**__ Only own my made up characters, all the rest of One tree hill belongs to Mark and are just toys that I'm playing with._

_Summary: _Brooke gave up her and Lucas' baby for adoption 11 yrs ago (end of season 2). What happens when there is an accident and that baby is brought back into her care? How will she react? And how will Lucas reacts when he finds out?

_**Someday: Prologue**_

_25__th__ June 2005_

"_Just one more push, and the baby will be out" The doctor said as he looked at the terrified young girl far too young to be having a baby. Her face bright red from all the force she was exerting, her chocolate brown locks clung to her face from sweat and her eyes were squeezed shut focusing on the task at hand. The doctor brought his focus back to delivering the baby._

_There was a short wail and the young girl opened her eyes, panting slightly and looked at the scrawny purpley- pink bab,y who's face was scrunched up as it carried on crying, that the doctor was holding up for her to see._

"_Congratulations Miss Davis" The doctor said smiling, "You have a beautiful baby girl"_

_All the emotion from the last 9 months, giving birth and seeing her baby in front of her and knowing that she won't be taking her home to see her first smile or to see her take her first steps, it overwhelmed Brooke so that she broke down and the tears started falling and to Brooke it felt like they might never stop. The adoption hadn't been her idea it had been her parents who wanted to keep the 'Davis' reputation intact, Brooke had only agreed because she knew she wouldn't be able to look after the baby properly she was young and still wanted to live her life. She was just too selfish at the moment to look after a baby and they were couples out there desperate to have a child that would be able to take care of her baby better than she ever could. She was doing this for her little girl to make sure she had the best in life, something that Brooke knew she wasn't going to be able to provide._

_---_

_Brooke had fallen asleep soon after, dreaming of the life she and Lucas could be living with their little girl and when she woke up there were fresh tears in her eyes. In an attempt to clear her mind Brooke decided to go for a walk to help think and to get rid of the tears, she unconsciously took the path to nursery only realising what she had done when she saw the big window that showed an equally large room that held tiny newborns. Brooke looked through the window and scanned the babies until she found the one she was looking for, baby Davis. Her little body was in a pink onesie and her tiny arms were waving about._

_She knew it was against the rules that her mother had made, apparently for her own good, but Brooke had to go to the baby and explain. She wasn't abandoning her, she was giving her the start in life she wouldn't get if she was with her. She walked down the aisles and kneeled by her baby's cot, softly stroking her arm._

_She has Lucas' eyes, Brooke thinks to herself looking at the big baby blues that were staring up at her, 'although aren't all babies born with blue eyes?' She thinks confused, 'then again babies are supposed to be born with blonde hair and her little girl has a dark little mop on the top of her head'. She looks down at her baby with pride but it slowly turns to sadness again. 'What if giving her up is not the right decision? Lucas said he wanted to be with me before I left we could be a family… but he'll probably never forgive me for lying to him.' She carried on stroking the little soft arm staring at her baby for a while, she lost track of time._

"_ahem" Brooke heard someone give a little fake cough, so she looked up straight into the eyes of an older gentlemen, he looked like he was in his late 30's grey specks were visible in his brown hair and his face while being quite handsome also looked quite stern._

"_Oh I'm sorry" Brooke says forcing herself to look up from the baby, "I just wanted to goodbye" She explained, as a pretty petite blonde came up behind the man giving Brooke a soft comforting smile._

"_I understand, this must be very hard on you" The lady said as Brooke made a small nod with her head, "I'm Mrs Van de Graff and this is my husband, you must be Brooke Davis" She waited for Brooke to nod again before carrying on " We would like to thank you so much for this gift your giving us, we've been trying for years and well…"She trailed off, but Brooke understood this couple couldn't have a child and looking at them she knew that they would be the best parents to her little girl and that's all she could ask for._

"_We were actually thinking of naming her Isabella Brooke Van de Graff" Mr Van de Graff interjects and Brooke gives them a tearful smile, her emotions still all over the place._

"_Thank you" she whispered to the couple as she stood up about to leave, but then she stopped turning to look at the couple. "Could you maybe take a picture of her with me?" something they quickly agree to knowing that this will be the only reminder Brooke will have of her little girl. Brooke handed over the camera which she had stashed in the cardigan she had over her hospital gown. _

_Brooke then gingerly picked up the little girl and placed her carefully in her arms, making sure she supported the head. A few pictures were taken, one where Brooke is looking down into her baby's eyes, another where she's smiling at the camera and one where they're both facing the camera and one final picture of the baby alone. _

_The Van de Graffs then leave the room standing outside in front of the open window looking in as Brooke said her final goodbyes to the baby she is holding in her arms._

"_Isabella Brooke, I hope you know how much your mommy and daddy love you both sets of them. I need you to know that I'm not giving you away because I don't love you, its because I love you I'm doing this ok? Your going to be so loved and happy with that couple out there, and they're going to be your new mommy and daddy, so please be good for them" She then placed a soft little kiss on the baby's soft cheek "I love you baby girl."_

_She walked out the room to the couple standing outside. Mr Van de Graff had his arm around his wife in a protective manner. They looked at her, they could not even begin to imagine how hard this must be on her, especially with her hormones all over the place._

"_You don't have to do this and I know I'm asking a lot, but if she ever finds out about me can you give her this letter" She says pulling out an enevelope "It pretty much tells her everything and has a picture of me and the father." The couple nod and take the manilla envelope from her. "And maybe you could give her this necklace, when she's old enough. It was a gift from my grandmother and I want Isabella to have it" Brooke took off the necklace that always hung around her neck, it was her prized possession and she knew she was doing the right thing giving it._

_Brooke then begins to walk away "We promise to take good care of her" the couple say and Brooke turns around and nods. That's all she wanted to hear, and as Brooke slowly made her way back to her hospital bed waiting until she had pulled the covers completely over her before she broke down completely, the knowledge that unlike all the other mothers here she would be going home alone without her baby almost completely engulfs her._

* * *

_**A/N-**__ I know this is a bit short but it's the prologue and it'll get better promise. Tell me what you think and if I should carry on with it. (I know others have done this whole thing before so if you think I should leave tell me) if i carry on the next chapter will obviously be present day  
_

_  
Good/ Bad please review._


	2. Someday: Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **__Meh I have no ownage of one tree hill, if I did it would be awesome.. yeh *pumps fist*_

_**A/n: **__Oh I got the date wrong on the previous chapte__r__I meant August 25__th__** NOT **__June, and Rachel was never a junkie in this story__**.**__ I hope you enjoy it people._

_**Someday: Chapter 1  
**_

Brooke sat down on her black leather sofa, she put her hands on her shoulders and closed her eyes leaning her head back. Today had been a long, any day where she had to deal with her mother tended to be long and stressful, especially when her mother was trying to get her grubby little hands on Brookes new company, something Brooke was having none of. The moment she had entered her large penthouse apartment she just wanted to relax. After a few moments of silence on the couch she finally stood up making her way across the black marble floor to the bathroom where she drew herself a luxurious, warm bubble bath. She lit some aromatherapy candles and put on an Enya CD climbed in and completely relaxed into the bubbles, her eyes closed.

There was another reason why today was so difficult for Brooke, today was the 11th birthday of her daughter, the daughter she had given up for adoption all those years ago under the pretence that it was for the baby's own good. Sure it would have been much harder to start a clothing label with a baby on her hip, but Karen had managed to run her café with a baby and Haley had managed to go to university with a baby. So most of the time that argument didn't hold water for Brooke, she just hoped that Isabella was happy. Every year on her birthday Brooke would buy a little cake light a candle and then blow it out, it was her little tradition she kept up over the years. No-one knew about it because she like to spend Isabella's birthday by herself alone wallowing in the what ifs. She knew it probably wasn't healthy but for some reason it seemed to help, and after all it was the only one day a year she allowed herself to remember, every other day of the year she was bubbly outgoing normal Brooke.

"Ergh why is doing the right thing always so god damned hard" Brooke cursed throwing water at her mirrored wall. She had always chosen doing what she believed was the right thing and it had only brought her pain. Giving up her daughter to strangers and giving Lucas up to Peyton which she always wondered why? Why had she ever done that? She had learned to love Lucas and Peyton again after their betrayal the first time round for Peyton to tell her she loved the only boy Brooke had loved, well until now. Sometimes she thought about how selfish Peyton was always putting herself and her happiness before anyone else's, but that was Peyton for ya and despite all that she was still one of Brookes closest friends.

Brooke sunk herself beneath the soapy water, her eyes clenched tightly closed, her hand over her nose with her hair in swirls around her head. She liked to hold her breath for as long as possible under water when things got to painful to think about, the sudden rush of cold air hitting her face and entering her lungs made her feel alive, which then put everything into perspective.

Brooke was drying herself off when she started to think about Peyton, Lucas and the whole Bermuda love triangle of death they used to have again. And even though they've been over for so long Brooke couldn't help but think that if she had fought for Lucas instead of giving him up so quickly than maybe they would be married now with the house and garden, the white picket fence, the 2.4 children and the golden retriever Lucas coaching little leg with her attempting to cook, doing all those clichéd things that families do.

---

Brooke sat down on the couch her legs curled under her and her arm lay across it her other arm held a book. Steinbecks; The winter of our discontent, the last time she read it had been just before her and Lucas' first date, and tonight she suddenly felt the urge to read it again and be reminded of her past. After an hour or so the phone suddenly rings which breaks the silence and made Brooke jump a mile at the unexpected sound.

Brooke first put her book down on the glass table in front of the sofa, she then turned her body round slightly to pick up the cordless from its station. She resumed her previous position as she held the phone to her ear.

"BROOOOKE!" The voice screamed down the phone in obvious excitement.

"I guess you heard the news huh?" Brooke replied a smirk forming on her lips, so her dimples were slightly visible.

"Of course I did Julian was absolutely bursting to tell someone, he actually called me on my cell in the middle of a lecture, I was mortified but everyone else laughed. I think its because I have Barbie girl as my ring tone, but you know only as this incredibly ironic kind of thing!" The voice rambled on, Brooke laughed at the comment, she's not surprised that Julian told Sam so soon she had given him permission after all, he was excited he wanted to tell someone important to them as soon as possible, and Brookes adopted daughter was the closest person possible.

"Yeh, I bet its ironic. You and I both know that Barbie Girl is an underrated classic that people will still be singing 30 yrs from now, they will have forgotten all about Travis and The Get up Kids but Barbie girl will still remain!" Brooke let out a breezy happy laugh. Her taste in music had always been more than slightly different to her friends.

"Forget about that tell me all about it! Fill me in woman!" The voice replied impatiently "You can't hold out on me. Ooo who else knows?" Brooke let a small inaudible sigh escape her as she made herself more comfortable on the sofa, leaning her head against the arm and lying with her knees bent in the middle.

"Well it was on our four year anniversary, we went to our favourite Italian place there was only one table set for two with a candle and a pink Gerber daisy all set up in the middle of the room. It turns out Julian had the owner keep it open after closing as a favour and there was a man playing piano too. So basically we danced the whole night, with small breaks for our meal. Then when we came home there were lit candles everywhere in the apartment, and he led me to the bedroom. There were rose petals over the bed and Everything by Lifehouse was playing softly in the background, you seriously can't get a more romantic song than that" Brooke then paused so Sam could take it all in before she carried on with her story, "then in the middle of the bed was a small box, I leant over and got it, when I opened it I swear there was the most beautiful diamond ring I have ever seen, it must have cost him a fortune, anyway I turned round to thank him and he was down on his knee and before he even got the question out I said yes."

"Woow… Brooke that's just… wow" Brooke savoured the moment, it wasn't often Sam was rendered speechless, she usually had some smart alec comment to everything. "You have him trained well in the art of romance don't you? How many times have you made him watch The Notebook now?" Sam responded after regaining some of her composure, she would never admit it to anyone but she thought that, that was beautiful. Brooke just laughed "I'm coming over on Saturday, you can show me your ring and Julian can be the girl I know he is and take me wedding dress shopping whilst informing me of all the plans for the wedding- like he frigging tried to in the middle of my lecture. He refused to get off the phone."

"Yeh he was pretty excited and I'm sorry you had to bear the brunt, chalk it down as one for the team. I love the guy deeply but I want to bask in the joy of the engagement before all the planning and stress" Brooke told Sam smiling "Anyway we'll see you Saturday, Love you" Brooke said down the phone.

"Love you too" Sam replied before hanging up the phone. Brooke smiled at the phone when she heard those three little words, Sam was her pride and joy. When she had first entered Brookes life as a foster daughter they hadn't gotten on that well and their relationship had been strained and pretty hard going, but when Sam had started opening up and letting Brooke in they had formed quite a close bond, one of mother and daughter despite the fact they were only eight years apart. Now four years later Sam was attending university, Yale, and Brooke couldn't be more proud of her. It had even been Sam's idea that Brooke adopt her which Brooke happily obliged, a small irony that wasn't lost on Brooke.

Brooke stared at the phone for a little while before she decided to get up, she put the phone down and walked into her bedroom looking in her walk in wardrobe for something she kept hidden behind all her clothes. She found the big book she was looking for she pulled it out and hugged it close to her body she could feel the tears prick her eyes just in the knowledge of what the book holds. She opened it and looked at the images glaring back at her. She had scrapbooked throughout her pregnancy, she had gotten the idea from Karen, who had, when she had come back from Italy scrapbooked the whole experience. Brooke had done it so she couldn't forget, and she only pulled it out once a year, it was too painful to do it more often. She had put everything in there, every sonogram and every photo Brooke had taken during the pregnancy, She had even put in the plane ticket to LA and the hospital wristband they had put on her when she went into labour, everything was in there. Brooke got to the last page and softly stroked the picture that was of Isabella alone. Her tears making a dull thump noise when they hit the thick paper.

"I hope your happy baby girl, I know we'll meet again someday…"

----

Lucas walked through the door and threw his jacket on the couch. He had just had a rather eventful practise at Tree Hill High, a fight had broken out between two of the players over a cheerleader. He knew he should be mad, he certainly had punished the players but it reminded him too much of when he was a player in High School, the same one in fact and the arguments the guys would have over the girls. He and Nathan were in the beginning locked in a war over Haley and the way Nathan might be using and treating her, Peyton and how Lucas wanted her even though she was in the present and then past tense Nathans and finally Brooke and how Nathan was pissed at how he, Lucas had treated her. That felt like such a lifetime ago. So Lucas had been amused seeing the same thing going on 11 years from then.

He then spent a vigorous hour on the rivercourt with Skillz and Nathan who had finally reached his dream of being a NBA star a couple years ago. Going against Nathan had been fun if not slightly foolish considering what Nathan does for a living and his heart condition, but they had had fun with Jamie joining in near the end. Although now all Lucas wanted to do was to change out his smelly clothes which clung to his sweaty body and shower.

As he stepped into the shower he felt his body relax as the warm water droplets pelted at his body washing away all the dirt, grime and sweat. Lucas had always been a shower person he never understood what drew people to the idea of lying for hours on end in their own filth. A shower was quick clean and you didn't end up looking like a prune, anyway some of his best memories involved a shower and a certain brunette with sparkling green eyes, which is probably where his fondness for them stems from.

His shower is longer than he had originally anticipated, but the moment he steps out he feels clean and refreshed, ready to start work on his fourth novel.

---

"Hoooney I'm hoomee" A voice called out as Lucas heard the front door open.

"In here" Lucas replied from his position in his study, staring at the computer all he had typed down was _'To my beautiful wife, mother, friends and family'_ and he had been trying to write for the last 2 hours. Lucas was suffering from a severe case of writers block, a fact that frustrated Lucas no end. Here he was 28 writing his fourth, hopefully, bestseller and all he could type down was his dedication. He suddenly had the urge to fling his laptop at the wall but restrained himself from doing so when he caught the shadow of a tall blonde woman at the entrance of the room. He looked up at her and greeted her with a cheeky grin as she came and sat on his desk, where she treated him to a kiss.

"You know I've always wanted to say Honey I'm home, but now I've done it well it didn't hold up to my expectations" She tells him with a mock upset look on her face.

"Maybe your coming home to the wrong honey?" Lucas suggested looking at her, his face holding a faux hurt look.

"Hmmm you know I think that must be it" She agreed before laughing, "Although seriously though there is no-one else I'd rather come home to. Mmm now I'm off to cook dinner. Good luck with the book" She told him placing another kiss on his lips. She then jumped down off the desk and headed out the room and into the kitchen to get their dinner started. This left Lucas to sit and stare at an almost blank screen, after a long while he gave up the good fight, and decided to go help his beautiful wife make the dinner. There is only so much staring you can do.

"Heey beautiful" Lucas said entering the kitchen where fragrant scents assaulted his senses and he wrapped his arms around her waist resting his head on her shoulder looking over it at the food that she was preparing.

"Heey there" She replied turning her face slightly so she could kiss the top of his head.

----

It was nearly midnight when Julian returned to Brookes apartment, he almost silently unlocked the front door and practically tip toed inside so his wet sneakers wouldn't make a noise on the marble floors. He was sure that Brooke was asleep in bed so he started to walk to the bedroom they shared. He happened to glance across to the living room and saw Brooke asleep on thee couch, he smiled to himself she would soon be his and he couldn't wait. He tip toed over to where Brooke was so he wouldn't wake her and picked her up. As he did this Brooke mumbled something unintelligible and her eyes flickered for a moment, but she stayed sleeping. He noticed she was hugging a large scrapbook to her chest and when he lay her tenderly on the bed he kissed her forehead and tried to remove the book from her grip which was easier said then done. After a silent struggle against a surprisingly strong sleeping individual, Brookes eyes opened. She gifted a sleepy smile to Julian.

"Heey baby" She whispered to him still half asleep. "I thought you weren't coming back from LA until tomorrow."

"Ahh, I couldn't wait to come back to my beautiful fiancé." He replied with his trademark smirk.

"Sam told me all about your phone call" Julian laughed at that, he hadn't meant to get Sam in trouble and if he was perfectly honest her stressed voice had made the whole thing funnier. Anyway if he knew Sam as well as he thought he did he knew she probably had some kind of revenge already planned for him. "She's really excited" Brooke's voice was still groggy and her eyes were still closed, Julian went to pick the book out of her hands

"Nuh uh, I'll put it away" Brooke told him, slowly climbing out of bed, she put one hand to her head due to the headrush she acquired when she got out of bed. She stood swaying on the spot for a minute before she gained her balance and walked to her walk in closet closing the door behind her leaving Julian curious as to what it was the book held. He quickly stripped down to his boxers and climbed under the covers, there was no time to dwell not when he was so tired, and his eyes slowly shut.

---

Brooke woke up and looked at the time, 08:03, she sighed time to get up and get ready. She gently raised Julians arm off her midriff, he stirred but then turned over and carried on sleeping, Brooke left a gentle kiss on his cheek and walked out her bedroom and strode towards the kitchen where she saw Rachel in a mans shirt leaning in on Coopers chest her head by his heart and arm around his back drinking a glass of water and Cooper with a bowl of cereal in his hand. Brooke had been surprised when she had learned the two had rekindled things, especially considering how things were left last time but they had both matured and had agreed to be friends at first which quickly led to more, and now Brooke couldn't imagine the two with anyone else.

"Morning slut" Rachel greeted as Brooke slowly made her way to the kitchen, her arms folded across her chest trying to stifle a yawn.

"Heey bitch" Brooke returned as she sat down at one of the stools in front of the bar that went around the actual kitchen pouring herself a glass of orange juice. Rachel broke free from Cooper and stood opposite Brooke by the tap and poured herself another glass of water.

"You two seriously have issues" Cooper told them raising his eyebrow which made Brooke and Rachel laugh.

There was a few moments of comfortable silence as they all ate their breakfast, not needing to say anything to eachother. This was how Julian found them when he stumbled out the bedroom, the palm of his hand rubbing his eye and with a bad case of bed hair.

"Ha, I think this is the perfect look for you to walk down the aisle with." Rachel said with a smirk, washing her plate in the sink, Julian just glared at her.

"When are you going to move out" Julian replied slightly harshly, he was not, no matter how much he might protest to the contrary, a morning person.

"Woah easy their tiger, as it happens Cooper and I found an apartment" Rachel told them, Cooper raised his eyebrow again, this was news to him, and Julian looked hopeful "Yes as a matter of fact we found an apartment nearby. Actually believe it or not its in the same building as this one, what a funny coinky dink. Infact I'll let you in on another interesting coincidence, it's on the same floor as this apartment. How funny and coincidental" Rachel said with an evil smirk, Cooper let out a small bark of laughter getting food everywhere and Julian just looked annoyed.

"Yeh what a funny coincidence considering this is the penthouse, there are no other apartments on this floor" He replied,

"Well fancy that." Rachel said, "I pay rent for half of this apartment unlike _you_, I share with Brooke not _you_. I'll move out when I want." She told him in a low voice, "Anyway its easier for work the two of us sharing the apartment considering how we're partners in B. Davis & R. _Gattina_" She emphasised her name.

After Brooke gave Clothes over Bro's to her mother, she called Rachel up, and after a good bitching session with their best friends Ben and Jerrys they decided to make their own fashion label that would be better than Victoria's. While Clothes over Bro's struggled without Brooke, BDRG grew from strength to strength to become one of the biggest labels in the industry. Something which Brooke was proud of, she got to show her mom she, Brooke was better, stronger person than her and after everything she had been through especially she had still managed to come out on top.

Brooke listened to Rachel and Julian arguing watching from the sidelines like Cooper. It was mainly a play thing, they usually got on well just not in the mornings. They were so focused on the arguing that they didn't hear the phone ring. Brooke sighed pushing herself away from the counter, getting off the chair and walked towards the hallway where she picked up the cordless.

"Hello Davis and Gattina residence, may I help you?" Brooke spoke down the phone, she quickly walked back into the kitchen and retook her seat.

"Hello, my name is Claire Gardner I'm the Van de Graffs lawyer" Brooke frowned into the phone, _'the Van de Graffs weren't they the couple who adopted Isabella? Why would their Lawyer call her?'_ She thought confused.

"There was a, well for want of a better word, an incident a couple of days ago, a Truck driver fell asleep at the wheel and crushed their car, with erm them in it" The lawyer continued slightly uncomfortably. Brookes expression was horrified which both Rachel and Julian noticed which consequently stopped their arguing, they stared at Brooke in silence wondering what was going on at the other end.

"What about Isabella?" Brooke asked tears forming in her eyes, if Isabella was gone she would never forgive herself.

"She wasn't there at the time, she was in school. She's staying with her grandparents at the moment" Claire informed Brooke who let out a sigh of relief. "Now the reason I called was because the Van de Graffs had recently changed their last will and testament, and put you down as the person who would take over as guardianship of Isabella should anything happen to them." Claire took a short pause to gather her thoughts "Now the funeral…" But the line had gone dead for Claire as Brooke had pulled the phone away from her ear and whilst she was staring at it trying to comprehend what she had just been told her grip had loosened on it and it had fallen to the ground.

* * *

_**a/n:**__. Ok wow, the response I got for this story was awesome! So thanks for that guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter, be a tad gentle I am feeling very under the weather, I've been close to up chucking a few times (not trying to gross you out here lol), but I wanted to do something (and the thought of revising made me feel worse) between all the naps I was taking soo yeh this was the result._

_Oooh fun question who do you think Lucas is married to? Is it Deb? Bevin? Peyton? Lindsay? Haley? (although calling her tall and blonde is kinda stretching it) or a made up character? Have fun guessing, All will be revealed in the next chapter.. _

_Oh and this will be Brucas eventually (unless you guys really strongly object) so don't be put off.  
_

_Loved it? Hated it? Review and let me know_

_And finally a big thanks to everyone who favourited, put it on story alert. And an extra big thank you to all you guys who reviewed!_

_**Ok**_

_**ravencheerleader**_

_**monkeyluver012 **_

_**Long Live BRUCAS**_

_**becky89 **_

_**dianehermans **_

_**Kimberlli**_

_**CherryAndBroody4eva**_

_**amy-r-3**_

_**BDavisLScott23**_

_**Bandbabe**_

_**TeamSophia**_

_**cRiMsOnGoDdEsS01**_

_(sorry for any mistakes, i did check it over, but my eyes are very tired)  
_


	3. Someday: Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**__ Nope don't own it which is a shame really, but hey Mark and the CW do so yay for them._

_**A/N:**__ Enjoy the chapter, and have fun with life_

_**Someday: Chapter 2**_

Brooke sat in a trance like state, just staring out into the empty space in front of her, her mind running a mile a minute while she tried to process the news. They had been killed; her daughters parents had been killed, but was she really her daughter? She had given her up so hadn't she given up all rights to think of Isabella as her daughter, hadn't she? But she had been given a second chance, now right? Although why had they changed their will to include her? That was weird right? Brooke knew she had been given a second chance to make her biggest mistake right, but she thought about whether she deserved a second chance the Van de Graffs were good people and they didn't deserve to die. Either way Brooke appreciated the knowledge that a second chance like this was very rarely given and that you needed to grab on to these second chances with both hands and a tight grip. All these thoughts merged with others and they were swirling around in her head, gathering speed and momentum making her feel dizzy.

"Brooke" Someone kept repeating her name or was it more than one person? Brooke had no idea she was still so lost in her own thoughts she was barely conscious of anything else. She was only just faintly aware of someone frantically waving their hand in front of her face.

"I think I need to sit down" Booke declared, her tone clearly indicating that she was still lost in her mind.

"You are already sitting down" Rachel replied confusion evident in her voice and on her face. "Who was on the phone Brooke? Oh hang on" The other phone set in the living room had started ringing again, which Rachel went and got leaving two very confused men in the kitchen with no idea what to do or how to help, so they just stood there Julian gently rubbing Brookes back in a comforting manner.

"Hmmm am I?" Brooke said randomly, Rachels words only just penetrating her conscious.

Julian and Cooper just looked at eachother, not sure of what to do or say as neither had any idea as to what it was that had put Brooke in such a state of shock. After a couple of minutes Rachel re-entered the room, her head held high and composure was that of one in the know.

"Heey Ho" Rachel said grabbing her glass of water from earlier and throwing it in Brooke's face, causing her to jump a mile and successfully pulled her out of her reverie.

"What the hell Rach" Brooke shouted back at Rachel, obviously annoyed at having water chucked on her, pushing her wet hair off her face.

"Well it got you attention Brombie, that was a one Miss Claire Short on the phone, she gave the funeral details" Rachel told her.

"What the hell is a brombie?" Julian whispered to Cooper who just shrugged his shoulders just as puzzled by the new word.

"It's a Brooke Zombie, something she has totally been the last what? 10 minutes, and its kind of beside the point" Rachel explained standing next to Brooke on hand on her hip, the other pointing at her. "This Claire woman wants to explain everything and talk about the legal details in the study during the wake tomorrow should you decide to do this. Do you know what Brooke has to decide?" She said turning to face the guys, Julian standing behind Brooke still had his hands on her back in a protective manner as well as a way to show his support, Cooper standing on his otherside.

"Wait who died?" Cooper asked his eyebrows furrowed.

"I dunno some couple called the Van de Graffs" Rachel replied in answer "but it seems that Brookes inherited their kid." All eyes turned to Brooke, who had just about enough, half eight in the morning was just too early to deal with all this emotional crap, it's too hard to deal with when your fully conscious and in control of your emotions so its twice as hard when you're not fully awake or aware of anything except eating breakfast and getting dressed.

"And I thought I left all the drama back in Tree Hill man." Cooper said out loud.

"Your telling me" Julian replied in a slight state of shock, he had always figured that the next child that would come in his and Brookes life would be his and Brookes own biological kid, not some dead relatives.

"You know what? I don't want to talk about it." Brooke said getting up and walking back to her bedroom. Three pairs of eyes followed her journey out of the room once they heard the noise of a door closing in the distance they started talking wondering who these Van de Graffs were and why Brooke was getting their daughter, confident that Brooke would explain when she was ready.

---

Brooke closed the door behind her with a bit of force not too much to make it slam shut but enough so the sound reverberated around the room and could be heard through the apartment. She decided not to dwell on the subject of Isabella but it was easier said then done, when she was picking out the clothes she was going to wear for work today she thought about whether Isabella would like them or if she even cared about fashion, maybe she was more in to books like Lucas than fashion like her. When she was in the shower she thought about whether Isabella preferred having showers or baths. When she was putting on her make-up she wondered if Isabella was already wearing some, Brooke herself had started putting on make-up albeit badly at the age of 8 and was what many consider and 'early bloomer', Lucas had his first girlfriend at the age of 16 and many considered him a late bloomer and she wondered after whom Isabella took after. This was how the whole day was spent, every action she took had an afterthought that included Isabella. The last time Brooke was like this was the weeks after she had given her to the happy couple, and the thoughts were often along the lines of 'I wonder if she'll be a good person" or "I wonder what she'll do when she's older" or "I wonder who she looks like"

She was so distracted that after half a day at work Rachel sent her home again for the sake of the company. Fixing all the mistakes Brooke was making would cost a lot of time and effort, and for both their own sanity, not to mention Millie's who was pretty close to suffering a nervous breakdown from all the stress she was being put under. When Brooke made her way into the apartment, she quickly stripped down put on her pyjamas and climbed under the covers to nap and so she wouldn't have to think of Isabella, Lucas her past, she could dream about something else.

------

Lucas pulled up into the drive of his brothers large house. He shut the engine off and strode up to the door ringing on the bell. He leaned against the side of his house, looking up at the clear blue sky as he waited for someone to answer the door.

"UNCLE LUKE!" an ecstatic voice called out. Lucas turned to see his 4 year old niece barrelling straight at him. Her long brown wavy hair flying behind her. Where as Jamie had always been a clone of his mother Evelyn Penelope Scott was her fathers little clone in everyway just with her mothers face shape and had all the men in her life wrapped around her little finger. She ran straight into Lucas who had bent down knowing that the little force of nature would expect to be picked up.

"oomph" Was the noise Lucas let out when she ran into him, almost knocking him backwards off his feet, to which the little girl giggled. "Come on my beautiful little woman" He said managing to pick her up as she wrapped her hands around his neck, and turned to walk into the house.

"Evie what did Mommy and daddy tell you about opening the front door?" Nathan had appeared at the doorway with a 10yr old Jamie behind him a basketball in his hand.

"Not allowed to do it" She replied sheepishly

"Exactly _not allowed_ do it" Nathan repeated, the reprimand visible in his voice. This was for her own good, who knew what kind of crazy might come to the door, he and Haley had attracted all kinds of insane over the years with their high profile jobs which kept them in the public eye. Haley had just last year had a stalker who claimed her love songs were all directed at him and that they belonged together, he even came to the house a couple times which meant the family had to increase their security.

"But its Uncle Luke" Eve replied with big puppy dog eyes which made it hard for her father to carry on lecturing her on the dangers of opening the door without knowing what or who was on the other side.

"You can't do it again sweetie, you might get hurt and daddy loves you too much to want that to ever happen." Nathan looked at her with the same eyes and the little girl started to look a little upset, she hadn't meant to make her daddy feel sad.

"Ok daddy I won't I promise. Don't be sad" She told him, concern in her eyes.

"Good to hear princess, and I won't be sad now you promised." Nathan said ruffling her hair which extracted sweet little giggles from her mouth. "Why don't you show your Uncle Lucas the present your Grandma Lydia and Grandpa Jim got you."

"Ok" The little girl responded enthusiastically excitement all over her face. She started to push herself off Lucas attempting to get out of his arms, Lucas taking the hint placed her little body on the ground gently, avoiding an accident and watched as the little girl raced up the stairs attempting to take two at a time which hampered her process as her little legs couldn't quite manage it. Once she disappeared out of sight into her room the two guys turned to eachother bumping fists, then Lucas turned and bumped fists with Jamie.

"Heey Jamie, practising to be an NBA star like your dad?" Lucas asked gesturing to the ball as they made their way to the living room.

"Yeh, and I'll be better than he is." Jamie replied with a twinkle in his blue eyes, Nathan just laughed at the statement.

"Yeh we'll see about that" Nathan replied with a laugh.

---

The three guys sat in front of the widescreen television watching a game, they arranged to watch games that didn't involve Nathans team together on Nathans large plasma flatscreen with surround sound. They enjoyed their 'manly' time, and Jamie really loved being thought of as one of the guys.

At half time with a beer in his hand Lucas went to the kitchen to greet his best friend who was also his sister in law and, his wife who he knew for a fact she was here. On game day the two women would spend it together with Evie, doing an acitivity during the day and then coming home to make dinner and once the game was over, they would all eat together discussing their respective days. It was a little tradition that had started a couple years ago and they liked to keep up as often as they could. Sure enough he came into the dining area and he saw her there helping Haley with making dinner.

"Hey Lucas" Lucas' vision had become slightly impaired and all he could see was golden curls flying at him as Peyton came speeding towards him and gave him a brief hug before letting go. "Its been a long time" She said to him.

Lucas looked to Lindsey trying to discern her face, but she wasn't looking up at him she was furiously cutting up the courgettes her face slightly contorted, but he couldn't see her eyes so he had no idea how she was thinking. Peyton followed his eyesight and looked at Lindsey, she quickly walked over to where her bag and snatched it off the table, grabbing her coat off the back of a chair she walked to the entrance of the kitchen and turned.

"Bye Lucas, lets not be strangers eh? And goodbye Haley thanks for having me here I'll see you at the studio tomorrow we really need to get started on that new album ok?" Peyton informed from where she was, not sure if Haley could hear her.

"Sure, I'll see you tomorrow" Haley replied then she turned to look at how Lindsey was getting on with the chopping. "Woah woman, what did those courgettes ever do to you?" Peyton chuckled at this which seemed to upset Lindsey even more.

Peyton then turned and when they heard the front door shut they knew she had left the house and Lucas let out a small sigh of relief. Peyton always seemed to cause trouble between his wife and himself. Lindsey didn't trust her and he couldn't blame her as Peyton always seemed to try and 'get him back' despite the fact that was the very last thing he wanted which Peyton didn't seem to understand as she was only thinking about her own happiness.

"Hey Linds-" Lucas started

"I don't want to talk about it." Was Lindsey snappy reply, chopping up a pepper just as viciously as the courgettes.

"Why don't you leave for now Lucas" Haley stated looking at Lindsey and then back at Lucas who didn't seem to be moving. "Think of the vegetables Lucas, and if you can't or won't think of them then appreciate the fact that Lindsey has a very sharp large, very sharp knife in her hands and is not a very happy camper."

Lucas realised he had to admit defeat, but they would talk about this incident when they got home, he would make sure of it. He left the room and made his way back to the living room where Nathan and Jamie were having a lively discussion about who was being the best player on court in the game, both with highly differing opinions which made Lucas laugh.

---

Halfway through the second half Evie came back, and got very frustrated when she wasn't getting the guys full attention. She finally realised she would have to pull out the big guns, so with crocodile tears pouring down her face she stood in front of the TV so they couldn't see over her and would have to look at her.

Lucas looked at her, the tears falling down her face and his heart broke. Nathan and Jamie knew that Lucas would attend to the little girl so they sat still while Lucas placed his beer can down, stood up and scooped her up in his arms and carried her to his seat where she put her head on his chest and the tears subsided.

"Was this your present from your Grandma and Grandpa?" Lucas asked gently looking down at her light blue and purple fairy costume complete with wings a wand and a flower crown slightly inexpertly put on so the dress was on backwards with the wings hanging at an angle.

"Uh huh" Evie said her voice hitching slightly in her throat. "I'm a fairy princess." And she indicated towards the crown, wings and wand.

"You're the prettiest fairy princess I've ever seen" Lucas got the biggest smile in return for that.

"I can't wait to show Aunt Brooke" Evie said with a big grin on her face, "She promised she's make me the prettiest princess dress _ever_ for my birthday"

Lucas chuckled, "Did she?"

"Uh huh she said she would and it would be the prettiest dress for the prettiest princess" Evie said getting flustered and pushing her hair back with the palms of her hand "Do you know Aunt Brooke and me have the same middle names?" She said proudly.

Lucas nodded and then Evie pushed herself off from his chest and jumped off his lap and ran out the room, like the little ball of energy she was, she couldn't stay too long in one place. Lucas started watching the last couple minutes of the game again.

"Do you think I should be jealous both my godchildren seem to prefer their other godparent to me?" Lucas spoke with his eyes on the TV

Nathan and Jamie laughed at this. "Brooke was born to be a mom she's amazing with kids so its no wonder they love her." Jamie nodded at this, in agreement to what his father was saying "You know Evie tells everyone about having the same second name as her Aunt Brooke, the dentist, the guy at the grocery store even the homeless guy outside the supermarket knows. I never understood why Brooke didn't want her to have Brooke as a second name."

Lucas nodded, he had also found it strange when Brooke had been adamant that they didn't name Evie Evelyn Brooke, so Haley and Nathan compromised with Penelope. They never questioned it but they had always found it strange, waiting for the day she would explain it to them.

---

When the game finished, the guys got up and walked to the dining room, Lucas with some trepidation as he wasn't sure as to how Lindsey was feeling, if she was still in a bad mood or if she'd forgotten about it for now. When they entered Jamie immediately sat down at the table. Evie was already there standing in her chair, her dress now the right way round and the wings set straight and talking excitedly to Lindsay about something. Lucas was pleased to see that she seemed a lot more happier and relaxed than earlier, probably a combination of Haley talking to her and Evie being her cute innocent self. Lucas walked over to Lindsay and gave her a kiss on her cheek and Lindsay awarded him with a big smile and the mouthed 'sorry' to him.

Nathan had walked straight to the kitchen and stood behind Haley and wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head.

"Heeey there beautiful" He whispered contentedly into her ear, "Wana ditch these guys and go upstairs?" Even after nearly 12 yrs of marriage Nathan considered Haley the most beautiful woman on the planet and was just as deeply in love with her now as he was at 16. She had an affect on him that no other woman ever had.

"mmmm, that sounds good, but I've been slaving away at this so we're going to eat it" Haley told him then she shot him an apologetic smile, "Sorry stud." Nathan laughed at her comment and helped pick up the food and carry it over to the dining away so they could start eating.

Dinner was fun, with Jamie talking about school, which he was excelling at having inherited his mothers brains and his fathers sporting ability. Evie spoke about her _'husband' _from pre school which made Nathan choke on his dinner and then he proceeded to tell the little girl that she wouldn't have a boyfriend let alone husband until she turned at least 50, which made everyone in the room laugh and Evie pout. Haley spoke about her tour and the new album she was putting out, Nathan talked all about his career and training, Lindsey spoke about some of the books she was editing. Lucas kept quiet about his book, only joining in to talk about what the others were busy with and topical conversations. There was nothing to talk about when it came to his book as he still hadn't managed to write more than the dedication and the first few sentences which he kept deleting anyway.

---

It was only later when they were alone at home getting ready for bed that Peyton was brought up, and to Lucas' surprise he didn't need to bring it up himself.

"I'm so, sorry for earlier, I totally over reacted." Lindsay stated lifting the covers to climb under. "Its just Peyton always gets under my skin, when she's here its only because she's trying to win you back. After 8 years and a marriage to another woman you think she'd get take the hint that you've moved on."

Lucas looked down at Lindsay, he felt so bad for her. "You don't have to be sorry sweetie" Lindsay smiled at him sweetly, and she scooted up so that she was sitting up in bed instead of lying.

"Its just a shame she's not like Brooke, she's your ex and she accepted me." Lindsay looked sadly at him. "You know Peyton was actually polite to me to day"

"Really?" Lucas asked surprised.

"Yeh, I was a bit rude back which I'm kind of ashamed of" Lindsay looked down at her covers, a blush creeping on her cheek, "When she spoke to me I just stared at her like she had 3 heads. But I don't know what she was expecting after all the shit she's put me through…" Lindsay trailed off. Personally Lucas agreed, even though she was an old friend and he loved her dearly as such he found it hard to forgive everything he put Lindsey through. He walked towards where Lindsey was sitting on the bed and standing over her he stoked her cheek and the leaned forward and pulled her into a kiss.

-----

Brooke spent the rest of the day locked up in her room, first trying to sleep but she only had nightmares that involved her being pregnant calling out for help but everyone turned their back on her and walked away until there was no-one there before she tripped over and fell backwards into a big black hole her arm reaching out for someone to catch her. She tried to distract herself by watching really bad daytime TV which worked for a while, but eventually her thoughts returned to her daughter and for the last few hours she just sat cross legged on her bed with her scrapbook in her hands examining the pages as if looking for a clue as to what Isabella might be like now. Brooke looked at her clock 19:02. Brooke could hear the others talking in the living room, but she couldn't face them, not yet. She heard the doorbell, wondering who it could be but the curiosity wasn't that great as she stayed in her room, figuring it was probably some delivery guy probably Chinese or pizza either way it wasn't important. It was a couple minutes later when she heard a knock on her door, the person didn't wait for Brooke to tell them to go away as they barged straight into the room. Brooke shut the book and looked at who it was expecting to see Rachel and surprised to see Sam standing there instead.

"Sam what are you doing here, why aren't you at school?" Brooke asked confused.

"Its Friday night, I was coming for the weekend and I thought I'd surprise you by coming a day earlier" Sam told her worry spread over her features. "You ok? I heard about some relatives of yours dying and you getting their kid… you wana talk about it?" Sam said sitting down on the edge of the bed, looking straight into Brooke's green orbs, the concern was visible in her eyes especially when she saw how upset Brooke looked. She then pulled Brooke into a hug which was reciprocated. After a couple minutes Sam pulled away.

"You want to talk about it?" Sam asked gently. Brooke nodded, she knew she would have to explain and after 11 years she wasn't sure how she was going to manage it. Sam stood up and Brooke followed suite, Brooke had one hand in Sam's and the other was clutching her book tightly to her chest as they walked to the living room, which fell silent as soon as they entered. Sam let go of Brookes hand and made her way to the couch.

Cooper and Rachel was sitting on one side of the room on the loveseat, Rachel in Coopers lap, Julian was sitting on the armchair and stood up when he saw Brooke enter the room, she shook her head at him and taking the hint he sat back down again. Brooke sat down next to Sam on the leather sofa. She placed the book in front of her which Julian recognised as the one from the previous night.

"First off I _wasn't_ related to the Van de Graffs." Brooke stated solemnly looking down at her book so she wouldn't have to meet their questioning gazes. "In fact I only meet them once."

"Then why are they leaving you their kid." Rachel asked confused.

"I'm not really sure but I think it has something to do with the fact I gave birth to her." Brooke stated, the room fell completely silent after than statement, a pin could have dropped in Timbuktu and they still would have been able to hear it.

Brooke looked up and saw all the wide eyed faces in the room staring at her. They looked like they couldn't believe their ears or that she would say 'fooled ya' any second, but after the minutes passed and nothing was said it started to dawn on them that this could be true.

"Can you repeat that please?" Julian said, "Because it just sounded like you said you had a baby…"

"I did," Brooke replied the tears forming in her eyes, "a long, long time ago"

"But… the books never said anything about it?" Julian was confused, if Brooke had had a child wouldn't Lucas' books have mentioned it?

"Who was the father?" Cooper asked simply

"I don't know… just some one night stand." Brooke claimed she didn't want to tell them everything although she was sure they would probably guess and she wouldn't deny it if they guessed correctly. "Remember I was all about the sex back then." She added.

"Its Lucas is the father isn't he?" Rachel asked, Brooke just responded with a nod, "then that pregnancy scare…"

"Wasn't a scare." Brooke stated

"But Julian was right Lucas only mentioned it as a scare in his book. You never told him he had a kid? That's low Brooke." Sam said finally speaking up, her own experiences of being adopted and fostered getting the better of her. "Why didn't you keep her?"

Brooke sat her head hanging down her hair covering her face, fiddling with her pyjama bottoms, uncomfortable at the situation. She didn't want the tears to spill so she kept biting down on her lower lip. Finally Brooke lifted her head and she looked around the room all eyes were fixed on her expectantly waiting for her to answer.

"Have any of you ever been pregnant at 16?" Brooke asked, everyone shook their heads in answer, "Well then you have no idea how scary it is and I was completely alone at the time. When I first found out I was pregnant I had no-one, my best friend and boyfriend had gone behind my back, I wasn't talking to Nathan much and Haley and I weren't really even friends yet. I only had one person to turn to" Brooke explained looking down at the scrap book, she was unconsciously tracing circles on the cover with her finger as a way to release her nervous energy.

"Victoria" Rachel whispered loud enough for Brooke to hear, from Coopers lap.

"Yeh, Mommy dearest told me that adoption was my only option" Brooke spoke bitterly, "She said I should do this for the child as I would be the worlds worst mom and probably do more harm than I could ever do good, that the child would be better off as far away from me as possible."

"I can't believe Bitchtoria said that, she's not one to talk." Rachel said getting up and walking over to Brooke and sat down next to her pulling her into a hug.

"She was right though, I wasn't mature enough to have a baby back then and I wouldn't be able to achieve my dreams or actually look after it properly. I still wanted to party and be a cheerleader, I don't think I could have handled the responsibilty" Brooke replied sadly,

"Is that you or Bitchtoria talking," Rachel asked, pulling out of the hug her eyes fixed on Brooke who stayed quiet. "Thought so."

"But why did you take back saying you were pregnant to Lucas?" Sam persisted, this was bringing all sorts of thoughts about her own adoptions, had her father even known about her? Would he have wanted to keep her?

"For two reasons which made sense to me at the time; One he didn't love me, I didn't want to ruin his life because of one little accident with a person he didn't even respect enough to stay faithful to, I loved him too much to do that." Brooke paused "And Lucas was so fickle when it came to his love life back then changing his mind every 5 seconds, I just couldn't bring a child into the mix. Which might have been selfish of me but at the time I felt like I was doing the right thing."

There was a long period of silence following that statement, everyone lost in their own thoughts and trying to understand what happened all those years ago, Brooke brought her knees up so her feet were resting on the edge of the sofa her chin resting on her knees and Rachels head resting next to hers.

"I just don't get how no-one noticed you were pregnant?" Julian said thoughtfully after a while.

"I carried very small, it's a family thing, and this was my first baby. Plus the doctor said my very toned stomach muscles helped, I think by the end of the pregnancy I only looked 5 months pregnant. I never needed maternity wear I just brought clothes a size or two bigger" Brooke explained, She then stood up and walked over to Julian and handed him the scrap book. He opened it and turned each page over studying the images that were stuck on each page, once he closed the book he stood up and gave Brooke a hug, pulling her into his strong arms. The sadness in her eyes hadn't gotten past Julians sharp gaze, and even though he knew she hadn't dealt with the situation well back then, he could appreciate the fact that she was obviously scared, young and was too much under the influence of her mother.

"You regret it don't you?" He asked simply into her hair.

"It was the biggest mistake I ever made" was Brookes muffled reply.

She waited a couple minutes to regain her composure, then with her head held high she walked out the room to her bedroom where she brushed her teeth ad then climbed under her covers. She had no idea what they were talking about but she had a strong feeling it was probably about her and right now she couldn't really careless. Brooke thought about telling Lucas, he should have probably been the first to know but he was all the way in Tree Hill and right now the people in that room were the most important to her and were going to have to interact on a daily basis with Isabella when she came. _'Oh god, I've got to tell the rest'_ she suddenly thought to herself, as well as dreading telling Lucas she was dreading telling her other friends, this was so hard. And the tears that had threatened from earlier started to spill as Brooke lay alone in the bed. Crying, Brooke didn't hear the door open and so when two bodies plopped down on the bed, one on either side, took her by surprise. Rachel was hugging her from behind slowly stroking her hair in an effort to calm her down, while Sam lay in front of Brooke and gave her a hug.

"We're going to be here for you every step of the way, you need us and we're here for you." Rachel told her, "Starting with the funeral tomorrow, Isabella, and telling everyone"

Sam nodded in agreement, "We won't tell Lucas either, that's your job, but we'll be there for you when you do" said as the both looked straight into each others eyes. It was Brookes turn to nod, and not soon after they all fell asleep in that position. Which was how Julian and Cooper found them, deciding not to wake them Cooper slept alone in Rachels bed and Julian slept in the spare room.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Sorry about all the grammatical mistakes in the previous chapter that's the last time I double check something after just waking up from a nap, I'm not sure if this chapter is much better but i'm too busy to triple check. Ok personally not the best chapter I think it had a bit too much talking in but I think it was needed, hopefully the next chapter will be better._

_So it was Lindsay, surprise? Okies I know some of you wanted it to be Leyton but I seriously can't do that couple. I can write them together for a short period of time if I know I'm going to break them up. And I know Lindsay isn't popular, but I didn't mind her and I prefer her to Peyton. So yeh… hope you guys aren't too disappointed and don't stop reading because of it, anyway I have plans for Peytons love life, she's not going to be a bitch in this story..._

_Oh I also set up a little poll on my page as to what you want to happen with the couplings because I am totally on the fence here and you guys can help me decide._

_A big big thank you to everyone that put the tory on alert or added it to their favourites, and of course to my beautiful reviwers, (I got 20 YAY, it would be awesome if that happened again =D )_

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} pre {margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:10.0pt; font-family:"Courier New"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:72.0pt 90.0pt 72.0pt 90.0pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:72.0pt 90.0pt 72.0pt 90.0pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**_becky89 bella stagediva23_**

**_.Babe NERDZROCK6 monkeyluver012 _**

**_randi-jane.0tH GottaluvNaley dolcegrazia _**

**_Long Live BRUCAS TeamSophia lizzl0ve_**

**_Sammyluvr83 miralinda BDavisLScott23 _**

**_cRiMsOnGoDdEsS01 ravencheerleader dianehermans _**

**_ zee LovingLifeLovingLove_**

_**Loved it? Hated it? Leave a review and let me know.**_


	4. Someday: Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **__One tree hill doesn't belong to me, I'm just playing with it._

_**A/N:**__ So someone asked me about the timeline- it was Lindsey who Lucas asked to go to Vegas with Not Peyton. She left for LA when she heard the two were engaged again, and comes back for visits sometimes. The rest of season 6 stands though (Julian, Sam etc) just without any Peyton/Lucas stuff_.

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Someday**_

Brooke put the finishing touches to her hair, which hung in loose waves at her shoulders, and her subtle makeup which she had applied to make her look more natural. Her outfit consisted of a black knee length, high waisted pencil skirt which had a slit up the back and a white long sleeved silk blouse which was tucked in with the vest. She checked the final look in the mirror, pleased with it she walked to Rachels room and gently knocked on the door.

"Come in" Brooke heard Rachel shout.

Brooke walked into Rachels room and promptly lay the top half of her body on the double bed, her feet still on the ground and she let out a big sigh. Rachel turned her whole body round from the vanity mirror she had been busy looking in, waiting for Brooke to start talking.

"I should have told Lucas first shouldn't I?" Brooke said regret tainting her voice.

"Personally, I think you should have told Lucas 11 years ago" Rachel replied, getting a frustrated groan in return, "But I get it, you were really emotional yesterday and probably not thinking straight and we were there ready to listen. Don't beat yourself up about it."

"Ergh only problem is I don't know when I'm going to see Lucas again. I haven't been back to Tree Hill for a while, and its not really a conversation you have over the phone… is it?" Brooke said the last few words hopefully.

"No its not a phone conversation so don't even think it slut" Rachel laughed knowing Brooke was only joking, "And I said I understood why you did it, why told us first…" she trailed off, Brooke knew what she was thinking but didn't say, and she personally agreed but there was no way she could have Isabella and keep her secret, red flags would pop up every where. "Just so long as Lucas is the next person you tell its all good."

There was silence as Rachel put the finishing touches to her hair and makeup, while Brooke lay there staring up at the white ceiling just thinking about the emotional rollercoaster that she was currently strapped down too hoping she was nearing the end of the ride. Brooke looked over at Rachel and her eyes turned big, Rachel couldn't seriously be thinking of wearing that to a funeral could she?

"Rach you can't go to a funeral in that" Brooke stated matter of factly.

"What? Why?" Rachel said confused looking down at her deep red mini tube dress, sure it wasn't normal funeral attire but she had no other suitable clothes to wear to a funeral.

"Its slutty," Brooke stated, "I don't mind it usually but this is a funeral I'm sure the relatives will"

"Well the only black thing I have is the suit we stole the calculus tests in senior year, that's hardly funeral wear either." Rachel retorted annoyed, "and don't even mention wearing any of your clothes they'd all hang off me like a tent."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Bitch is being a Rachel today huh?" She said turning over and pushing herself off the bed, she walked to the door and stopped. She looked at Rachel and was about to open her mouth and say something but she seemed to change her mind, shaking her head she walked out of the room.

"We're off in 10" Brooke called over her shoulder before shutting the door behind her. She made her way to the living room and then sat down on the couch flicking through the pages of Instyle magazine while she waited for the others. Her thoughts placed firmly elsewhere. Today was _the_ day, she was going to finally meet her daughter and nervous couldn't describe how she was feeling, the butterflies in her stomach were having butterflies. Brooke also felt guilty because she didn't feel sad that the Van de Graffs had passed, she didn't feel sorry she felt excited that she would be meeting Isabella. Her foot was tapping the floor, an outlet for all the nervous energy that was coursing through her body. Her mind was racing a mile a minute, 'Who does she look like?' 'What is she like' and 'What if she doesn't like me.' Were the three main recurring thoughts.

She felt someone grab hold of her hand and squeeze it tight, which made Brooke jump a little, she hadn't realised that someone else had come into the room. She turned and gave a small nervous smile to Sam, who returned it. Sam then stood up still holding Brookes hand forcing Brooke to stand up, and gave her a big hug which she hoped would calm Brooke down a little and give her some strength.

"Thank you." Brooke whispered into Sams hair.

"For what?" Sam replied confused.

"For being here, for me." Brooke stated, her eyes staring down at the ground.

"Trust me there is nowhere else I would rather be. Mom" Sam said putting her arm around Brookes waist whilst Brooke wrapped both arms around Sams shoulder pulling her close to her as they walked towards the front door, with Brooke giving Sam a small peck on the side of her head.

---

Julian and Cooper were both there already talking to each other wearing smart suits from Brookes and Rachels menswear line, which made Brooke smile inwardly. They waited another 5 minutes for Rachel. Brooke was getting more impatient by the second, tapping her foot and folding her arms tapping the fingers on her left hand on the opposite arm annoying everyone else, but they said nothing they knew she was nervous and would probably bite their head off if they said anything. Julian came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning his head down on her shoulder, prompting Brooke to close her eyes and sigh. After another 5 minutes Cooper went off in the direction of Rachels room to see what was holding her up. The three could hear some raised voices and then a few moments later Cooper and Rachel showed up. Cooper's face held an exasperated look, whereas Rachel had a face like thunder.

"How's this _Brooke._" Rachel said in a biting tone indicating the black satin mini with a few pleats running down the front of the dress and with bell sleeves, with a pair of high black court shoes.

"Its better, but…" Brooke began, raising her eyebrow. "I thought my clothes would hang off you like a tent, this seems to fit perfectly. Have you… put on weight?" She said in mock horror. The look Rachel gave Brooke in return would be enough to make a grown man quiver in his boots but Brooke just laughed as she put her black trench on.

With Brookes arm around Julians waist and his around her shoulder they walked out the apartment to the elevator, Rachel and Cooper following suit and Sam locked up before she joined them as they made their way down to the Town car that was awaiting their arrival before driving them to the cemetery where the funeral was taking place.

---

The funeral had been a very beautiful and moving service, but Brooke hadn't noticed any of it. She had been too busy searching the crowd of peoples heads to see if she could find or recognise Isabella, but she was quite far back in the church so she mainly only had the back of peoples heads to go on and as such she hadn't been able to see her. That was until, she had gone up to say a speech to the people who were gathered there for the funeral.

Brooke had let out a small almost inaudible gasp when she saw her, Isabella, standing up by the podium. She had long deep chestnut brown wavy hair like hers but she couldn't make out anything else because she was too far away, but it didn't matter to Brooke she was so in awe of seeing the child she had given up all those years ago she was just focused looking at the figure in the distance.

She listened intently to her voice which was slightly like hers, and to her words. She was talking with such a deep intensity and passion 'like Lucas does' she thought to herself. She was talking about her parents and what amazing people they were and she then quoted an author which made Brooke smile, that was definitely Lucas. She carried on watching and as she was listening she realised she had done the right thing giving her up, she seemed to have such a deep love for her parents and from the sound of things they had a deep love for her and Brooke, whilst sad it wasn't her who experienced the love was glad she had been the one who had given them such a gift. Brooke's eyes followed Isabella to her seat when she had finished talking and were pretty much locked onto her for the rest of the service.

-----

Lucas walked into the kitchen, with just a pair of boxers, with the superman logo printed all over, on following the smell of pancakes. Lindsey was there in the kitchen dressed, mixing the batter. He walked up behind her and wrapped his hands around her stomach pulling her close to him.

"Heey there." He whispered huskily into her ear.

"Heey Lucas" Lindsay replied, carrying on with making the pancakes.

"Why are you dressed? This was supposed to be a no clothes weekend" Lucas said in a quasi annoyed tone pulling away, looking her up and down hungrily, his arms folded across his chest. He got even more confused when she burst out laughing, she used her head to indicate towards the dining area.

"I think you've got the wrong weekend, stud." Haley said laughing as Lucas blushed a deep crimson red. He had been so focused on the food and Lindsey when he had walked in he hadn't noticed they had company.

"Whats a no clothes weekend Uncle Lucas?" Evie piped in, she didn't like being left out "Can Momma and I join in?" her face inquisitive and full of innocence.

"No!" Lucas replied, horrified.

"Why not? Aunt Brooke always lets me join in with anything" Evie's voice trembled, her eyes filled with tears. Lucas sighed, it was waaay to early to deal with this, he placed his hand on the back of his head, rubbing his neck. He walked towards Evie to try and calm her down and explain, as Haley it seems wasn't going to help him, she actually seemed to enjoy seeing him squirm.

"Why are you in your underpanties?" Evie squealed with laughter when he started to walk towards her. Standing behind Lindsey he had been slightly concealed but now everyone could see him and his lack of clothes, which left him feeling slightly exposed.

"Just be grateful he didn't start his 'no clothes weekend' early sweetie. Lord knows I am." Haley said to her little girl who was in the middle of a fit of giggles. She was very tempted to join in, Lucas' embarrassed face and uncomfortable demeanour was hilarious, and she had to really restrain herself.

"Look he has the same as the Jamie." Evie giggled as she pointed to his boxers. That was the final straw for Lucas who retreated out the room to his bedroom where he sought sanctuary from the three females whose laughter had followed him out the kitchen. He quickly grabbed some clothes to get dressed into.

----

Lindsey walked into her bedroom and looked through her drawers for an item. It took her a couple of minutes of looking, throwing other items around and making a mess of the insides of the drawers but eventually she found it.

"Ha I knew it was around here somewhere" She said triumphantly when she found her black bikini a smile emerging on her lips. She started getting undressed, as she did this she turned and saw Lucas with his head in his hands looking like he was deep in thought.

"You know your pants are still manly, even if a 10 year old boy has the same style." Lindsey stated with a cheeky grin playing at her lips. Lucas looked up, his face in distress.

"Why didn't you tell me they were coming over?" Lucas asked, the embarrassment fresh in his memory.

"Hunny, it's been on the calendar for the last week. Today Haley is working in the studio on her new album, so we're looking after Evie for the day while Nathan is in Charlotte for training and Jamie has a day training for the junior league." Lindsey told him, whilst multi tasking and changing into her bikini. "And then your picking up Jamie from his friends house at 5, the address is on the board in the kitchen, because Haley and I are going out to dinner. You and the kids are going to have to fend for yourselves for this evenings meal."

Lucas looked at his wife in awe, how did he forget all this? And how could she remember it all. Her and Haley were good planners, everything is always so organised when it comes down to the two. He let out a little grin. "Of course my boxers are manly, Superman is the manliest of all the superheros" He told her in reference to her early statement as he had nothing to say to the last one he felt like an idiot for forgetting, his statement lifting the mood in the room making Lindsey smile.

"Can you tie me up?" Lindsey said turning around and indicating the back of her bikini which sides hung limply down by her sides. Lucas happily obliged, touching her soft silky smooth skin. She turned around once he completed the task, and he took in the site of his wife in a bikini, with a towel tied around her waist.

"You going for a swim?" He asked

"No I'm going sky diving." Lindsey replied sarcastically, a smile on her face. "Evie really wants to swim, so I'm joining her. "You better come join us in a minute" Lindsey said before kissing the top of his head and walking out the room. Lucas then heard her being greeted by a very excited Evie, that little girl loved water he thought with a small smirk.

Lucas then went through the same routine as Lindsey just moments earlier looking for his swimming shorts. When he eventually found them it didn't take him too long to get changed and he quickly left the bedroom to go outside to the swimming pool. He and Lindsey had moved into the large house two years ago, it had two large floors with four bedrooms, two study's, a kitchen, dining room, living room a second living room on the second floor and two large bathrooms and an ensuite in their own room. Not only was it close to the beach but it also had a swimming pool and Jacuzzi. While it didn't quite feel like home yet, it was too large for his taste, it was still a beautifully decorated and fully furnished house that was just his and Lindsey's, and he was slowly getting used to it. 'Anyway when we have it full of children it will seem much smaller anyway' Lucas thought happily to himself.

As he walked outside to the pool area, he saw Lindsey floating into the water next to Evie who was also floating wearing bright pink armbands with some Disney princesses on, she was talking animatedly about something, the moment that little girl started talking at 1 years old you couldn't get her to stop, she even spoke in her sleep. 'I can't wait until we do this with our own children' He thought to himself with a huge grin forming on his face, before jumping into the water making a huge splash as he entered making Evie squeal with shock.

----

Brooke walked into the apartment building where the wake was being held clutching Sam's hand, with Julian's arm wrapped around her shoulder. Cooper and Rachel were going to eventually join them inside. Rachel had become distraught during the car ride to the wake, and Cooper was in the car trying to calm her down. They walked over to the buffet table for want of something to do and placed a few hor d'oeuvres on the plate before walking away.

They stood in silence not really knowing what to say to each other and basking in the impotence of it all. Brooke started looking around the room at all the unfamiliar faces dressed to the nines in their Chanel and Armani suits, she even saw a few wearing her and Rachels designs which lifted her spirits up slightly, trying to find Claire Gardner the Van de Graffs lawyer before realising that she'd never met the women before in her life and as such the search was pretty pointless. Bored at the silence Brooke started to walk around realising that this must be the Van de Graffs house, looking at all the pictures of the happy family. Picking up a picture which showed Mr Van de Graff holding a large fish with Isabella, huge smiles on their faces Brooke suddenly felt regret, she regretted that she felt joy at their passing because it meant Isabella would be coming back to her. In all honesty after hearing her speech and looking at the photo's she would give this chance up right now because she would rather Isabella be happy and she was obviously happy with the Van de Graffs.

Brooke felt a gentle tap on her shoulder and quickly turned around looking straight into a pair of chocolate brown eyes. She took a step backward and looked at the woman who was around the same height as her with blonde hair cut into a long bob, wearing a very smart black pant suit with a white shirt. The lady smiled sweetly at Brooke and held out her hand.

"Claire Gardner" She sad introducing herself, Brooke took her hand. "Brooke Davis, if you would please follow me." Claire said as she started to make her way through the crowd. Brooke hesitated for a moment, she could tell that this was one going to be one of those moments, she could already feel her life changing and it scared her. Her legs started moving, following Claire, without Brooke even realising. As she walked through the throng of people hanging around she caught Julian's eye and he started to put his plate down and make his way over to her but Brooke shook her head, this was something she needed to do alone, well actually with Lucas but at the moment that was out of the question at the moment.

They walked into a sizeable square study with a large oversized mahogany desk in the middle and each other the four walls had matching mahogany book shelves, three of the four were filled with books but the last shelf had a large glass cabinet which was filled with trophies and a few photos. Brooke resisted the urge to look in the cabinet instead sitting on a chair in front of the desk while Claire sat in a black leather office chair behind the desk. Brooke couldn't help but feel on edge, like the naughty girl called to the principles office, especially with the way Claire was looking at her.

"So," Claire began placing some formal documents in front of Brooke and holding out a pen ready for Brooke to take and use, sensing Brookes apprehension she swiftly carried on. "Your not signing away all your worldly goods, its just some legal stuff that needs to be done before you can take Isabella home this evening."

"Th-this evening?" Brooke stammered shocked, her eyes wide. She didn't have anything prepared, where would she sleep…?

"You having doubts?" Claire looked at Brookes hand hanging mid air and her wide eyes.

"NO! No of course not, its just." Brooke paused trying to find the right words to articulate what she was thinking, "Its just… its so soon, I wasn't expecting it." Brooke then placed her signature where Claire indicated it was needed.

"Hmm I guess it is, I just think its best for Isabella to be as far away from the grandparents as possible."

"Oh why?" Brooke asked, she was curious as to why she would be getting Isabella back, when they had family and friends who loved the girl, and especially since they hadn't been in contact with each other for just over 11 yrs. Not that she was complaining, just curious.

"While Elizabeth and John, the Van de Graffs," Claire clarified seeing Brookes confused face, "While they were two of the greatest parents you've ever seen. They loved that girl so much it didn't matter to them that she was adopted, they loved her all the same. Elizabeth parents passed a few years prior to Isabella coming into their lives, but Johns parents, they were pretty cruel to Issy. They reminded her at every given opportunity that she was adopted and there were snide comments given at every possible chance."

Brooke sat their open mouthed unsure of what to say, who could people be so cruel to a young child? Claire leant forward and took the papers that sat in front of Brooke and stacking them on a pile that sat to her side.

"So that explains why the grandparents don't get her, but why not other family members? _Why me?_" Brooke was desperate to understand to understand the situation as a whole, so she not only knew what she was up against but so she could understand what Isabella was up against.

"John and Elizabeth were a very wealthy couple and I mean _very_ wealthy. Quite a bit of it is going to charity sure, but the bulk of their estate is going to Issy. A lot of their family members feel they deserve the money, lets just say they don't have Issy's best interests at heart. ­­­­­­­­­­And if they were put in charge of her inheritance and welfare, well lets just say John and Lizzy didn't have much faith in the outcome being good." Claire spoke without breaking eye contact with Brooke who, while feeling a bit more relaxed with the situation was still sitting very straight. "They don't care about Issy they just care about her money."

"So I wasn't the first choice?" Brooke asked slightly disappointed, _'but what did I expect?_' she thought

"You were the only choice," was Claires swift reply, "When Clothes over Bro's became more successful, Lizzy remembered you as the scared young woman who reluctantly gave up her baby. They could see the love you had for your child then and that love doesn't go away, according to Jane anyway, she knew should anything happen to them you would do right by Issy." Claire paused for a moment collecting her thoughts, "Look you are very successful, and if you love Issy half as much as Jane believed you'll do fine."

Claire then stood up and walked to the door, waiting for Brooke to follow suite, when Brooke reached the door Lizzy leaned in and whispered, "Lizzy was my best and closest friend, if you do anything to Issy I will make your life a living hell." She then pulled away and opened the intimidating oak door heading back to the wake. Brooke heard a faint whisper carry back to her in Claires distinct voice, "…Stupid annoying rich money grabbers… don't even care... just want to see what they get in the will…" before she disappeared.

---

Brooke sighed and walked out of the room gently closing the door behind her. She headed back to the main room. Looking for faces she recognised she saw that Cooper, Julian and Sam were standing together talking. For a moment Brooke thought it was about her, but then she followed their line of vision and saw Rachel sitting on the sofa with her plate full with just guacamole eating it with a spoon. 'Since when does Rachel eat guacamole?' Brooke wondered to herself, no wonder the others were looking at her funny, not only did she look out of place amongst the mourners, but also out of place from the Rachel they know.

Brooke left the main room, she decided it was best to look for Isabella and tell her everything, not that the girl probably didn't know everything already but Brooke thought it might be best for her to hear it from Brooke herself, and she couldn't see her anyway in the main room. Brooke started wandering around the two storey apartment, opening doors to rooms looking for Isabella, when she finally came across an open door, looking inside she saw her sitting on her bed.

Brooke just stood in the doorway and took in the sight of the young girl, her daughter. It was different than seeing her early when she couldn't make out her features, or even in the 2-D photos she'd been examining in the main room. Her she was in the flesh and she could make out every little bit of her. She had chestnut brown hair, which looked lighter with sunlight from the open window shining down on it then it did in the dark church, and hung in loose wavy curls down to past her shoulders. Her cheekbones were visible and set in a round shaped face, her lips were wide and full with a very visible cupids bow, and she had one large freckle high up on her cheek. 'She looks so much like me she even has my smile' Brooke thought to herself as Isabella's mouth spread into a very sad smile, deep dimples visible, but it quickly disappeared. Brooke couldn't make out the rest of her face as it was covered by her hair which fell forward as her head was bowed, holding a photo frame in her hands.

It took Brooke a moment to realise that the young girl was crying, her body trembling with every sob that managed to escape, her tight lipped mouth. She hurried over and sat down next to the young girl, pulling her into her arms. Isabella held on tight to Brooke her head resting on the side of Brookes body just under her arm which was round her shoulder.

"Its ok to just let go." Brooke's raspy voice whispered to the top of Isbellas head. As she said this the girl let go of all the emotions she'd been holding in the last couple of days trying to be strong, desperately needing someone to be there for her but having no-one. Her body convulsing violently as she wept into Brooke's body, while the older brunette whispered comforting words into her head. After 10 minutes Isabella's cries calmed down before eventually stopping, her body purged of all its remaining tears. She then rested her head in Brookes lap, looking across the room, avoiding looking at the woman who had come in. At first she thought it might be Claire because none of her 'family' members would show her any kind of consideration, but the raspy voice that had been speaking to her calming her down definitely did not belong to Claire, so Isabella kept the silence going so she could avoid the questions for as long as possible.

Brooke was surprised how easily it came to her. As she sat there gently stroking the young girls hair she was in deep thought about how surprisingly comfortable this whole scene was. She shifted her whole body slightly so the wall behind gave her a bit more support, and leaning her head back against it she closed her eyes. Brooke knew that Isabella was in desperate need of comforting and she was glad she was able to give it to her. She felt the body beneath her move slightly.

"Thank you…" a soft voice whispered, Brooke opened her eyes and looked down, Isabella's had turned her whole body around so now she was looking up into Brookes green eyes. Brookes breath hitched in her throat, Isbabella had such beautiful sea blue eyes, which were shimmering due to all the tears she had just shed.

"Your welcome." Brooke replied just as softly.

"Ahh here you are Brooke!" A voice exclaimed from the door causing Brookes head to quickly turn to the side and Isabella to snap up to a sitting position. Rachel was standing in the doorway, a plate of guacamole and crackers in hand. "Oh erm, well people are leaving so we figured it was time to go… we'll wait for you when your ready." Brooke watched as Rachel made an awkward exit.

Brooke turned her head away from a retreating Rachel and looked towards Isabella, whose face conveyed curiosity, surprise and disbelief all at once. Before Brooke could say anything, Isabella started fumbling with a chain around her neck. Curious Brooke stayed quiet, waiting for Isabella to speak.

"You see this?" Isabella said holding a gold chain that held a small solid gold B at the end, that was Brooke's necklace the one that belonged to her grandmother, her heart skipped a beat when she saw that Isabella was wearing it. "This belonged to my great grandma, my biological mother gave it to me when I was born. I have the same middle name as her, Brooke, hence the B. You're my biological mum aren't you?" Isabella looked away as she said it, and it was more a statement then a question. Brooke nodded, tears filling her eyes.

"They told me if anything happened to them you would come and look after me. I never believed them, I mean you didn't want me in the first place so why would you want me now…"

"That's not true, I did want you-" Brooke cried before she was cut off.

"Brooke seriously everyones left now, we want to go." Rachel said coming back in the room, annoyance written on her face.

Brooke stood up, turning round and she faced Isabella, her heart full of sadness when she saw the young girls hard face trying hard not to convey any emotions. "Erm, Isabella, why don't you collect some stuff you want to take back to mine overnight and then tomorrow we'll come and start sorting through everything how does that sound?"

"Whatever" was the curt reply as Isbella jumped off the bed and grabbed a bag to stuff her belongings in.

Brooke left the room walking next to Rachel, "Wow that girl is a mini you" Rachel said in almost disbelief "but erm what do you mean come back to yours?"

"I mean I am now her legal guardian, I signed the papers, which means she's staying at ours, although the sleeping arrangements are completely up in the air at the moment. I guess she could share with Sam, it's a double bed in the spare room and it'll only be for the night as Sam's heading back to campus tomorrow evening…" Brooke stated, although she was mainly thinking aloud to herself, but Rachel's lack of argument meant that she agreed with what had been said.

They walked into the main room, where Cooper, Julian and Sam were standing. The minute she entered Sam and Julian pulled her into a big hug, hearing from Rachel that she was with Isabella.

"Are you ok?" Julian whispered into her ear, Brooke nodded in response, not trusting herself to talk as the reality suddenly hit her.

Isabella entered the room a few moments later, a suitcase on wheels being dragged behind her. She had got changed out of the black dress and cardigan she had just been wearing and was now dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a vest top. Cooper and Rachel lead the way out, Sam following and Isabella behind, she locked the apartment after Brooke and Julian, who were bringing up the rear got out.

----

"…And then Evie asked if we could join in. Lucas' face was priceless!" Haley said, laughing, a few tears escaping her eyes and her whole body shaking.

"I wish I could have seen it." Peyton replied, tears streaming down her eyes, her blonde curls bobbing up and down with the movement of her laughter.

The two old friends were catching up after finishing for the day on Haleys album. Haleys feet were up on the desk she was sitting in front of and leant back in her chair studying Peyton intently trying to gauge whether her reaction to the story was real or fake. Haley wasn't an idiot, she count the number of times Peyton had been back for a visit on one hand and it usually had something to do with blonde haired blue eyed man they had just been talking about. And while it was true Peyton was one of her oldest friends, and Lindsey was relatively new, it was Lindsey who she saw everyday and who played with her children so that's where she felt her loyalties lay. That was the reason for the story, if Peyton laughed but you could tell that she was someway upset or angry then she wasn't over him, or if she laughed genuinely until the tears came, as she was now, then she was as over him as she said.

"I'm proud of you Peyt." Haley suddenly turned serious.

"Erm, thanks but why…?" Peyton asked confused, said resting her head in her hands and looking up at Haley.

"Your finally over Lucas, your getting on with your life." Haley smiled at Peyton, "You'll hopefully be visiting more than once a year… actually how long do you plan on staying here?"

"I just needed to get away from work, I never realised how much hard work it was owning a company… everyone wants a piece of you. I get why Brooke came here last time and I guess I needed the same break and remember why I got into the whole music biz in the first place. So I'll be scouting and working with you on your new album. I think I'll be here maybe 6 months. And as for Lucas…" Peyton trailed off lifting her head up and sitting straight in her chair. Haley was watching her thinking of what to say. "I loved him, I know I definitely did, I do, But I think it was always a friend kind of love. I think a part of me deep down always knew that, that's the part that made me say no when he proposed. But I guess there was another part that was scared, he was always rescuing me and he was pretty much my crutch during some of the most difficult moments in my life. I was scared that letting the relationship go meant I had risked everything with Brooke for nothing, that I lost Jake over nothing. But I think I was just really scared of not having him there anymore to help me. The truth is I was too dependant on him for it to be love, love is meant to be freeing right? I never felt free because I was always taking."

Haley looked at Peyton's sad eyes, she was a much stronger woman than the one who came to visit just a year ago. "Are you happy?" Haley asked gently.

Peyton made to nod her head but stopped halfway through and shook it, before bowing her head. "That's why I had to leave LA, it was suffocating me. I was in this chokehold, my life was grabbing me tightly by the throat and I couldn't breathe anymore."

Haley stood up and walked over to Peyton and pulled her into a tight hug which reassured Peyton that she would be there for her for whatever she needed. Peyton squeezed her eyes closed as she held on tightly to Haley. This is what she needed, what she missed in LA, her family and she was glad she'd made the decision to comeback.

"Oh, erm… I'll, I'll comeback" Peyton looked up at the sound of Lindsey's awkward voice, she was in the doorway turning round and heading out. Peyton sighed wiping her eyes, she hadn't even realised she had started crying until she felt the cold air touching her cheeks.

"Lindsey wait." Peyton said finally letting go of Haleys grip leaving her to get all her stuff in preparation of her leaving. Lindsey stopped walking and looked at the curly blonde, "I erm, I… I'm, I'm really sorry for the way I've acted towards you these last few years, I was a real bitch and I'm sorry for that, and while I don't expect you to forgive me I want you to realise I mean every word I say." Peyton dropped her head staring at her shoes which she just realised were slightly scuffed at the front, 'when did that happen?' she thought silently to herself, her mind going off on a tangent.

"I'm not going to forgive you yet, but maybe one day… who knows?" Lindsey's reply made Peyton's head shoot up, and she gave Lindsey a brief smile. Then Haley linked her arm into Lindsey's and started walking off giving a small wave to Peyton whilst mouthing 'I'll call you' the two girls were off, leaving Peyton all alone in her recording studio.

---

Lindsey crept quietly into her bedroom the lights were off and she could just make out Lucas' sleeping form in the bed. Jamie and Evie were sleeping in a guest bedroom down the corridor, Haley was going to pick them up tomorrow. So she had to be extra quiet which she found really hard, excitement was bubbling in her veins and coursing through her body, she wanted to shout or sing or scream just do something. She walked into the en suite brushed her teeth and got ready for bed. Once she got changed into her pyjama's, she finally couldn't take it anymore and had to do something, she settled on waking Lucas up.

"Go away" He mumbled still asleep trying to limply swat Lindsey off who was stroking his arms. "…offff" he mumbled again. He had had a very busy day, not only did Evie want to play house; she also wanted to play doctors, school, with her barbies, with her dolls and mainly with him. She made him over twice, and she didn't settle down when Jamie came and then she managed to get her hands on some sugar so he had to deal with a hyper Evie running around the house with seemingly endless energy until she suddenly crashed about two hours ago and he was able to put his weary body to bed. He was so grateful that Jamie was such a relaxed and easy child, and went to bed without a fuss. He was much easier to deal with when it was just him with the two children.

Lindsey captured his lips in a kiss, and he opened his eyes. Seeing her job was done she pulled away. "Lindsey?" he said slightly confused, he wasn't quite awake, he turned to look at the clock on his bedside, 23:08, 'that early?' he thought as he rubbed his eyes so he could see Lindsey better.

"I realised something at dinner, and then when I could I double checked and then triple checked to make sure." Lindsey's voice with filled with excitement and anticipation, waiting for Lucas' reply.

"What did you realise?" He asked sitting up in his bed.

"I'm late." She replied simply. It took a couple moments for Lucas in his sleepy state to comprehend what Lindsey was saying. Then his eyes widened and a grin spread across his face.

"Like late late?"

"Like late late" came Lindseys excited reply. Before she knew what was happening he swept her up in a big bear hug. He was now fully awake, he knew he was probably not going to be able to sleep until tomorrow morning when they would find out for sure either way, but god he hoped she was right.

------

Brooke walked into the living room of her apartment, she left a sleeping Julian back in the bed slightly jealous at the fact he could fall asleep so easily when she couldn't drift off as her mind wasn't able to switch off, she had too much going round in her head. At about 2, not being able to stand just lying there staring at the ceiling or the walls any longer she got up and walked to the living room, hoping that there would be something on the TV that might distract her.

Brooke immediately saw a pile of DVDs lying on the coffee table, curious she went over there and had a look. There was a post-it on the top of the pile which she picked up and read. _"So you can see what you missed out on"_ So it was from Isabella. Brooke picked out one from the pile and stuck it in while she backed down on to the sofa. Using the arm rest for back support she sat with her legs spread over the rest of the sofa, covering herself with a light knitted blanket, she pressed play. Watching a little girl of about 1 walking unsteadily into her fathers arm she realised these were baby videos.

That's how Rachel saw Brooke an hour later, watching Isabella giving a dance recital. Her position not having changed much in the 60 minutes due to only having moved to switch DVDs. Rachel sat down heavily, Brooke lifted her legs and placed them over Rachels lap when she seated herself.

"I didn't wake you did I?" Brooke asked dragging her face away from the television to look at Rachel who shook her head.

"Nah, I couldn't sleep."

"Yeh that's going round" Brooke said turning to face the tv screen again.

"What you watching then?" Rachel turned her head and looked at the screen as well. "Baby videos? That's hardly the late night porn I've come to expect from a you" Rachel joked.

"They're of Isabella." Brooke replied not missing a beat. "...She hates me." Sadness evident in her voice.

"Oh Brookie that's not true. She's sad and she's confused, soo much has happened to her in the last few days, her parents have died and now she's going to have to live with the woman who gave her up in the first place, away from a family that didn't want her." Rachel began. "A 30 year old wouldn't be able to deal with this so imagine how hard it must be on an 11 yr old. Just give her time, she'll come round… like Peyton did."

Brooke gave her a smile in return, the truth was she was terrified that Isabella would never come round and would resent her for the rest of her life. That sat in silence for a while, watching as the video changed from a dance recital to an 8th birthday party, a holiday in a chateau in France. The bright flickering images were the only source of light in the room and Brooke brought her knees up close to her chest, resting her head on it. Looking at the images she drank in every moment that she missed.

"Brooke?" Rachel asked quietly, her voice timid.

"Hmmm…" was Brooke's reply, to occupied by the videos to give a real answer.

"I think I'm pregnant" Rachel replied, her eyes shimmering.

That caught Brooke off guard "What do you mean you think your pregnant?" Brooke asked, she paused the Dvd and turned to face her friend.

"I mean I'm late." Rachel clarified, turning her body round, and getting in the same position as Brooke.

"What like late, late?

"Like late, late." Was Rachel's scared reply.

* * *

**A/N:** _Heey sorry with the delay in getting this chapter out, hope y'all don't hate me too much for it, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that it was worth the wait. _

_Anyway so far it looks like Brucas have the most votes on my poll so far._

_And ooo, who's pregnant? Or are both of them pregnant? Or neither?_

_Is there anything people want to see happening in this story?_

_And I would really like to thank everyone who favourited/ Alerted and reviewed my story it means a lot to me, and I really love hearing your opinion._

_**Long Live BRUCAS**_

_**BDavisLScott23 **_

_**miralinda**_

_**AlwaysAndForeverOTH**_

_**Sammyluvr83**_

_**bella**_

_**TeamSophia **_

_**mrs-mcdreamy1**_

_**olive**_

_**Tess mtiv**_

_**alwaysRiverCourt**_

_**Remember to Review, review, review. The more you review the faster I update**__. (is that good incentive to review?… if not I'll give you a cookie?)_

_(Oh this chapter is sooo much longer than I originally planned, I just had no idea where to cut it. Sorry for any mistakes I've been under some stress recently and I have a headache and I just really want to get this chapter out)_


	5. AN

I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been really really busy!

Hopefully you'll get the next instalment next weekend. I'll definitely try to make that deadline. I just had a lot on my plate these last few weeks which has meant its been really hard trying to find time to write and update. But soon I should be very free, so there will be more frequent updates.

I hope you've been enjoying the story so far, and aren't too annoyed at the delay.


	6. Someday: Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**__ Don't own One Tree Hill just having lots of fun with it._

_**A/N:**__ Enjoy the chapter, I had loads of fun writing it!_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Someday: Chapter 4**_

"You done in there?" Brooke called out to Rachel.

"Just wait-- a minute." Rachel replied, she stood up off the toilet and flushed the chain before setting the pregnancy test down before she washed her hands. "Come in."

She had just walked into the main bathroom in the Van de Graffs apartment. Brooke had promised Isabella the day before she could come and sort everything out, and while the young girl still wasn't talking to her Brooke wanted to show she meant everything she said. And as Rachel refused to do the test without Brooke they had to do it here, with Brooke checking in on Isabella and Sam every couple of minutes. She walked in and sat next to Rachel on the edge of the Bath.

--Tree Hill--

"Is it ready?" Lucas asked, the excitement plainly obvious in his voice.

"Steady there tiger, you have to wait 3 minutes before we know anything" Lindsey said smiling joining him, sitting on the bed the pregnancy test in her hands. The next 3 minutes were going to be the longest of her life. She and Lucas had been here before and they had only been disappointed, but this time she was certain it was going to be positive.

"How about now?" Lucas asked.

"Its only been a couple seconds." Lindsey laughed, trying to her hide her nervousness.

--New York--

"Is it ready now?" Rachel asked her leg bouncing up and down, her face looking everywhere but the sink where the test was resting.

Brooke looked down at her watch, "Its only been a minute. You have two more minutes" She replied, looking back at Rachels nervous face.

It surprised Brooke how scared Rachel actually was. In all the years Brooke knew Rachel she never let on whether she was scared or nervous, so for her not to be able to contain it must mean that the level of nerves that Rachel was experiencing were off the chart. Brooke held Rachel in her arms until the timer function on her watch beeped. Brooke looked at Rachel who shook her head. So Brooke walked over and picked up the test, looking at the result, she turned to look at Rachel, her big eyes were already filled with tears.

"Your…"

--T H--

When the timer went off, Lindsey took a deep breath in and turned the pregnancy test over. Disappointment engulfed her and she stood up and walked out the room, tears springing up in the corners of her eyes. Lucas picked up the test and saw that it was negative. He sighed, upset as he was he knew Lindsey would be feeling it more keenly. He stood up and walked out the bedroom in pursuit of Lindsey. He realised 5 minutes later he had no idea where she had gone.

After he checked in every room in the house he came to the conclusion that she wasn't inside anymore. He walked to the sliding doors that led outside to the outside and saw Lindsey by the swimming pool, her feet dipping in the water looking deep in thought. He slowly slid the doors open and removing his socks he took a seat next to Lindsey his feet also dipping in the gently heated water.

"Why can't I get pregnant?" her unshed tears evident in her shaky voice.

"I don't know." Lucas replied, they had decided to try for children after their first year of marriage, but when nothing happened for over a year they decided to let nature take its course. "I know you were dead set against it last time I brought it up, but I think we should see a specialist so we can find out whether or not there is a problem, and if there is find out what that problem is."

"I think you're right." Lindsey replied, her voice trembling, "We need to know for sure either way."

Lucas put his arms around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. Lindsey rested her head in his chest placing her arms around his waist.

"I'm scared about what they might say." She whispered into his chest.

"So am I." Lucas replied kissing the top of her head.

--NY--

"…Pregnant" Brooke finished. Rachel shook her head.

"No, I can't be pregnant" Rachel continued to shake her head and walked over to her purse pulling out more 3 more pregnancy tests and shoving one in Brookes hand. "Your going to take one too, I'm pretty sure the one I just took was faulty anyway." Rachel commanded. Now it was Brooke's turn to shake her head, it was going to be a long day.

---

Isabella had just finished writing on a whole bunch of cardboard boxes to help indicate which box was for what, it would help speed up the whole process not to mention help with the organisation side of things. Sam was thankful that Isabella seemed to be so organised as she had no idea what the young girl wanted, all she had to go on where the set of instructions she had given when they first started and now the completed boxes, although she kept referring back to her every couple minutes when she came across something she wasn't sure of, which was quite often. Sam had to admit Isabella seemed so much smarter and wiser than her years.

"Where does this go?" Sam asked holding up a porcelain statue, Isabella looked closely at the statue for a couple moments tears springing in her eyes. She pointed to a box, as she didn't trust herself to talk before quickly turning her head back around facing the mini library in the corner of the room, getting down to the task at hand. This library, unlike the main one a couple doors down, was only filled with autographed copies and first editions of Isabella's favourite books. John had started it when she first started showing signs she liked reading at the tender age of two, since then her love for literature had grown, just like her personal library. She lovingly placed each book in a small box reserved for her special books, there was no way she would part with a single one of them. Each book was special to Isabella because her father had given them to her with love, and a soft smile played on her lips as she remembered her dad when he would come home with a new book, his face was always excited because he knew how happy it would make her.

"You know Brooke is a really good person, she took me in when nobody wanted me and trust me I didn't make it easy for her. But look at us now, I can't imagine life without her." Sam said softly, coming up behind Isabella and making her jump. "Now I don't know if I would want to give my biological mum the time of day if she came up to me wanting a second chance, but maybe if you listened to why Brooke gave you up in the-"

Isabella cut Sam off. "Brooke gave me up, she doesn't deserve a second chance because she never wanted me in the first place. I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place, I either stay with the woman who never wanted me, or with the family who also never wanted me and pretty much hate me." Isabella said angrily, her eyes flashing, the injustice of it all getting to her. "The only people who ever wanted me or cared and loved me are gone and its all my fault." She stood up as she could feel the waterworks coming on, and Isabella hated crying in front of people it made her feel weak and vulnerable the two feelings she hated the most, so she would try to avoid it when possible. "You know if she cared she would be helping right now. You can finish here, I'm going to sort out my parents room." And with that she walked out the room.

"She would be helping you but Rachel needs some help with something" Sam yelled after her, even though she knew it was pointless she had to try for Brooke's sake. The woman had done more for her in the 4 years they knew each other then anybody had done Sams entire life and she felt not only gratitude, but a deep love for her because of it. Turning back to face the room after she watched Isabella leave it, she let out a deep sigh, Sam had no idea what to do, but she would try anyway. This wasn't what she had in mind when she had decided to come home for a fun weekend with her mum and friends.

---

As Isabella walked into her parents room she was overcome with emotions and sadness. Looking over at the dresser she could plainly see her mother sitting there doing her hair and make-up for some party, while her dad was walking around the bed doing up the buttons of his shirt before starting on the tie, while she sat on the bed talking animatedly to them both, her mother than turned around with a beautiful smile which lit up her whole face and arms outstretched, Isabella watched as she walked straight into her arms before the memory faded and she was suddenly confronted with an empty room devoid of any life. Keeping her tears in check she headed straight to the walk in closet that took up a whole wall of the room. Inside the closet she trailed past the clothes Isabella's hands gently touching the garments as she walked past. She stopped by her mothers favourite dress and she took it off the hanger and pulled it close to her nose and mouth, engulfing herself in her mothers scent which still lingered, finally letting herself break down and cry.

After about 10 minutes the tears stopped crying, as she cried them all. Isabella stood herself up and started sorting through the clothes, first her mothers then her fathers, after doing this for a while she came across a hidden box which had 'adoption info' scrawled across the top in a permanent marker, curious she took the box with her over to the bed. Taking the lid off she tipped the box upside down spilling the contents on the bed. There seemed to be two files, one on Brooke and one on her parents, se read through the files, there was nothing earth shattering except Brooke was 16 when she got pregnant. Well at least that explained some stuff. There were a few pictures of her parents with her in the hospital, a hospital wristband. She picked up a few of the pictures looking down it revealed a letter, on the front, slightly faded with big loopy handwriting it said, _'To my beautiful baby girl'._ Intrigued Isabella went to open it.

"Isabella, we have to go now." Sam called out wandering through the hallway checking in different rooms, trying to find the young girl. Isabella jumped when she heard her name and quickly stuffed the letter into the pocket of her jeans, deciding she would read it later.

----

Brooke put down the pregnancy test she had taken to humour Rachel, not looking where she had placed it. Rachel was taking the last one, her expression had become unreadable when the second test had also turned out positive. Brooke looked down at her watch noticing that it had been three minutes she went and picked up the nearest pregnancy test.

"OH MY GOD!" She exclaimed, "Its positive, its freaking positive! I can't believe this, this is so the last thing I need in my life right now." Brooke started, getting more stressed by the second. Rachel walked over and took the test out her hand and placed another in it.

"You picked up the wrong one." She said simply before resuming her seat on the bathroom floor, staring at the last pregnancy test in the hopes it would reveal the result quicker. Brooke looked down at the result of the new pregnancy test- negative,

"Oh thank god" She breathed a sigh of relief, "Man that was a scary, I think I had a mini heart attack." Brooke said clutching her chest. Rachel said nothing but a few moments later threw the pregnancy test across the room, letting out a yell of 'argh' in frustration. Brooke took a seat next to Rachel on the floor, leaning her back on the bath tub in support.

"Why are you so upset at the idea of being pregnant?" Brooke asked.

"Because, I'll be the worlds worst mother. I would be so terrible at it, I don't want to put the poor kid through that." Rachel said tears forming in her eyes. "I mean look at me, I'm definitely no mother material"

"You'll be great and do you know why?" Brooke placed her arms around Rachels neck as Rachel shook her head, "Because your worried" Brooke looked at Rachels confused face, not understanding what she meant. "Your worried about being a terrible mum, so you''ll try your hardest and you'll go in the opposite direction and you _will_ be great. And anyway I'll give you a small tip- do everything the opposite of what our parents did for us and you'll be fine… Look, no parent knows what they're doing the first time round and yet here we all are in this world. You'll just be joining the same ranks as so many others."

Rachel looked at Brooke a small smile forming through her tears, "You think I'll be ok?"

"I know so" Brooke replied, "When I first met you I thought you would be a terrible friend, and look at us now, look at how close we've become. You proved yourself to be the opposite of what I thought you would be so I don't see why you won't do exactly the same thing to yourself and prove yourself capable, slut"

Rachel kissed the side of Brookes head, "Thank you for that, and when did you become so good at the little pep speeches?"

"Oh Lucas has given enough to me, I started taking notes in the hopes I could give one to someone else oneday" Brooke joked as she awkwardly stood up, Rachel following suite grabbing the pregnancy tests as she walked to the door, wiping her eyes.

"Can you drop me off at work?" Rachel asked as they reached the door.

"Its Sunday?" Brooke replied confused

"Yeh but Millie called earlier when I was buying the tests, apparently there's some stuff I didn't manage to get done during the week and she needs me to do it." Rachel explained.

"Sure, if you really want, and don't forget to make an appoint with the OBGYN"

---

The two walked down the hall to the main room as Rachel put her hair up in a high ponytail ready to get down to business. When they walked to the living area, they just saw Sam toiling away, curious as to what happened to Isabella. Sam turned around and gave them the same set of instructions that she had received and explained them what each box was hoping for the best. And the 3 worked together in a comfortable silence until they had almost everything in boxes, then they decided it was time to go, tomorrow was a new day and they would start on a new room. Sam was delegated the task to find Isabella.

--TH--

Peyton knocked on the door gently, too gently she realised 5 minutes later when no-one came to open it. She was slightly nervous, this was the first time she was really going to hang out with Nathan, Haley, Jamie and Evie. She had never really spent that much time with the children, usually only visiting either in a business capacity or, for birthdays and only staying until the presents were opened before leaving again. She was starting afresh with the children and she was excited as well as nervous. She rang the bell, this time it only took a couple minutes before the door swung open and Nathan stood in front of her with a big grin on his face and a little girl on his back.

"Dad, hurry back I was in the middle of thrashing you" Peyton heard Jamie call as he moved through the house towards them.

"That's just wishful thinking, he isn't close to 'thrashing me' it'll take a few years" Nathan said making it seem like he was trying to reassure Peyton but it actually was himself.

Jamie walked up to the group by the door, and give a slightly shy smile. "Hello aunt Peyton." He said, then turning to his dad, "Did you run away from our basketball game because you were scared of getting beaten by a 10 year old?" his innocent demeanour betrayed by the smirk playing on his lips.

Peyton laughed out loud at the comment. "That kid maybe Haleys clone, but boy can he act like you." Nathan gave Peyton a slight glare, "I'm going to go find Haley" She said pointing her thumbs to the living room, leaving the three Scotts to follow her.

---

Peyton was sitting in the living room a couple minutes later in a large armchair, watching Nathan drop Evie from his back on to the couch before being dragged back outside by Jamie to finish off their game of basketball. She felt a small twinge of jealousy at the life Nathan and Haley had built for themselves. They were successful and still managed to find time for eachother and their children and build a home filled with love. What did she have to show for the last four years of her life? Sure she had built her record label into one of the most successful around so that it rivalled EMI and Sony BMG, but her personal life had been put on the backburner as a result. She hadn't had a boyfriend or even tried to look for love, she just had one long string of one night stands avoiding the whole relationship scene. And now she wished she hadn't, she wished she had taken that step in trying to rebuild her personal life so she could fall in love again. If she had maybe she wouldn't be here feeling that the last few years of her life had been a waste.

"Maybe I just wasn't ready to let go." She whispered quietly to herself as she felt something move onto her lap.

"Let go of what Aunt Peyton?" Peyton heard a little voice ask, and she looked down to see Evie ha climbed into her lap and was looking up at her with her big baby blues, her eyes questioning.

"Well I had a friend a long time ago and well… we stopped being 'friends' and I didn't want to stop but he did. I just needed to let him go and be happy that he was happy but I didn't want to because I was scared." Peyton looked down at the little girl, her little face filled with understanding.

"That's like my teddy bear Bobby." Evie replied looking up at Peyton, her eyes narrowed in confusion, not sure how her relationship with Lucas was anything like Evie's teddy bear. "Bobby got all old and worn and mommy said I had to get rid of him but I loved bobby too much to want him to go, who else would keep me company while I sleep and protect me from the monsters? I didn't want to let him go but then his eye popped out and his arm fell off so mommy said that it was final and she took him away, and I was really sad but I got a brand new teddy and he's really soft and I love him loads now too."

Peyton let out a small little laugh. "It is exactly like that" causing Evie's face to break out in a large grin that took over her whole face.

"Yay, can we play princesses?" Evie waited for Peyton to nod before she climbed down from Peytons lap and ran to the door. "I'll go get the dresses and makeup and crown, you have to stay here." She informed and instructed.

A couple moments Haley walked in carrying a tray with homemade lemonade and cookies, indicating to Peyton to follow her outside, which she did. Haley then placed the tray on a large white decorative table outside, before seating herself in the seat, looking at the two main men in her life.

"Go Jamie, make your mama proud." Haley called over at the guys, making Peyton laugh.

"Go Jamie, you can beat Nathan." Peyton laughed.

"Hey wheres my love? You guys used to be my cheerleaders." Nathan said turning to them and laughing at Haley sticking out her tongue. During the distraction, Jamie knocked the ball out of his hands and threw it up into the net.

"That's the game to me."

"That's not fair, and anyway I let you win." Nathan said turning to Jamie, doing a perfect impression of a _petulant_ child.

This made Haley and Peyton laugh, Jamie took no notice and sat down next to Peyton grabbing a grab a glass of lemonade and a cookie. Nathan joining them a moment later dropped heavily into a seat next to Haley, with a pout on his face. Clearly feigning upset. Haley leaned in and kissed his cheek before wiping off the lipstick.

"You got a bit more making up to do than that." Nathan replied turning his head to face Haley, a glint in his eye and a smirk on his face.

Jamie and Peyton turned to eachother pulling the same disgusted face, before turning back to see that Nathan had picked Haley up and was walking to the pool before dropping her in with a big splash. Nathan let out a big laugh, but the next moment he was in the water as Haley had grabbed hold of his leg and pulled him in. Everyone was now laughing and the nervousness Peyton had felt earlier had completely diminished and for the first time since her arrival she actually felt like she was back at home. This is what she was missing.

--NY--

Brooke opened the apartment door and threw her keys in the bowl that sat on a wooden desk of draws nearby. Isabella, with her earphones in place blasting music in her ears walked straight to the room which she was staying in, without a look back. Brooke let out a frustrated sigh, while Sam took hold of her hand giving it a little squeeze, letting her know she was there for her and Brooke gave her a grateful smile as a reward. They scene was broken a couple moments later when Cooper popped his head round the kitchen door looking slightly anxious.

"Where's Rachel?" He asked walking from the kitchen into the hallway.

"Millie called, she had some stuff to do at work." Brooke replied, looking Cooper up and down. He was standing in an apron flour in his hair and dough on his face. "I'm almost scared to ask what you're up to"

"Huh?" Cooper said distractedly before looking down at himself and realising what Brooke was on about. "Oooh yeh I'm making a surprise for Rachel, you sure she's at work?"

"Yes, I dropped her off there myself." Brooke laughed, "Do you want some help with your 'surprise'"

Cooper nodded enthusiastically, which led Sam to join in with Brookes laughter, before turning and heading back into the kitchen Brooke quickly following suite. Sam walked to the room she was currently sharing with Isabella and opened the door, the young girl looked startled and stuffed something under the duvet. Sam looked at her wondering what it was she was hiding but knowing better to ask stood in the doorway of the room.

"Cooper is organising some big romantic surprise for Rachel, I was wondering if you wanted to come help. We would really appreciate it." Sam explained what was happening before looking at the young girl, hoping she would agree.

"Mmm, maybe later." was the distracted reply. Sam walked out from the doorway closed the door behind her before she let out a large sigh of disappointment before joining Cooper and Brooke in the kitchen. She hoped for Brookes sake that Isabella would start to accept the situation sooner then later, although she knew better than anyone how hard it would be for her.

---

Isabella was glad when she heard the door being shut, she gingerly retrieved the letter she had unceremoniously stuffed under the covers. She looked down at the slightly crumpled letter which she was now holding in her hands. Squeezing her eyes tight she debated whether or not to read. After about 10 minutes of switching between staring at the letter and shutting her eyes pretending it didn't exist, Isabella finally took the plunge. Using her little finger she undid the top part of the envelope and pulled the letter out.

_**My Beautiful baby**_

Isabella closed her eyes and took a deep breath in, willing herself to go on.

_If you are reading this letter it means your mother and Father have told you about me or you found out. Either way it doesn't really matter does it? It won't stop you having questions, and it won't make it any easier hearing the answers._

_I'll start at the very beginning, I just turned 17 and I'm in my Junior year, I'm the classic cliché of the cheerleader in trouble. Despite all this I want you, with all my heart and soul. I want to be woken up by the sound of you crying and be the one to feed you and look after you when you're sick, I want to be there to see you take your first steps and hear your first words. I want to do everything and be there for everything._

_And you know sometimes I dream that you your father and I live in a beautiful little house, and its filled with so much laughter and love that you could drown in it. But after every night I have this dream the inevitable happens and I wake up and realise that it is exactly that- a dream. And I know that I should try and fight harder to make the dream a reality, but the truth is your father, well he hurt me so bad and the pain that I feel when I think of him and what happened, well it reminds me that we are High School students. We're selfish and immature, we hurt each other and take actions without thinking of the consequences, this isn't an environment to bring a child up in. I just don't believe that I could ever offer you the stability and the attention you deserve. I know I could love you because I already do, more than words could ever describe, but you can't live on love alone you deserve soo much more. You will always be my beautiful baby and you deserve to be happy and I don't think I could ever make you happy, not in the place I am in right now, maybe if I had you in 10 yrs I would be able to give you everything you wanted and needed as well as extra._

_In the end, all I want is for you to be happy even if that means I have to give you up. Because that __**is**__ all I want in this life, for you to be happy even if it means I have to give up my happiness, you deserve it more than I do._

_I don't know if this letter answers any questions you had, but I hope you understand where I am coming from and why I did what I did. I just pray you don't hate me- trust me I'm doing that enough for the both of us._

_**Brooke Davis (your mom)**_

Isabella looked at the letter for a minute, trying to process what she just read. After a couple minutes of just staring she re-read the letter a couple more times before letting out a frustrated moan. Last week she was happy, both her parents were alive and despite the rest of her 'family' not accepting her she never felt like she missed anything. Her parents loved her more than life itself she knew that, that's why she missed them so much. Then that horrible drunk lorry driver took them away from her and now she had to live with the woman who didn't want her… but it turns out she did… but did she?

'She gave me away she obviously didn't want me that much' Isabella thought angrily to herself. Although, the circumstances did seem stacked against Brooke, and if she hadn't given her up then she wouldn't have had her parents and she wouldn't give up a single moment of their time together. But still, she hadn't tried hard enough to keep her… Isabella's mind was running riot with confusing thoughts which despite her best efforts Isabella was having difficulty trying to comprehend. In the end she decided she wasn't actually angry at Brooke she was angry at the lorry driver who took her parents away from her, and Brooke was the closest person she could take the anger out on. Isabella was going to let go of all the anger inside her so she could move on properly with her life.

Clutching her teddy bear close to her, she lay on her bed for about an hour just thinking about how much her life had changed in just a matter of a few days, and how much more it was going to change. She re-read the letter a few more times, letting the words wash over her, either way Brooke did love her and as a result Isabella decided that she would like to get to know her and find out as much as she could about her father. She was really very curious as what it was he had done that upset Brooke so much. Her lids became more and more heavy and before long her eyes closed chut and she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

---

Brooke threw the last of the ruby red rose petals on Rachel and Coopers bed before joining them in the kitchen, as she walked through the dining room she saw that Cooper and Sam were sitting by the table laughing. The whole apartment had been decorated according to Coopers instructions to make it look as romantic as possible, so candles were lit in what felt like every room, but it was just their bedroom, the living room and the dining area, the same with the rose petals and Cooper had gone all out on the dinner which was now keeping warm in the oven.

"Finished" Brooke said sitting down on a chair by Cooper.

"And the food is done." Cooper said looking down at his watch. "She should be here any minute." As soon as the words had left his mouth the sound of keys in the lock could be heard. Making Cooper jump up and practically run to the door.

"Tell us how it goes." Sam and Brooke shouted after him as they walked slowly to Isabella's room.

Just as the reached the door to turn the knob they heard Cooper exclaim disappointedly "Awww man its just you."

"Wow, that's a real ego boost." Julian sarcastically replied, then noticing the apartment added, "Whats happening here?" Brooke happy to see him again flew into his open arms making Julian smirk. "Happy to see me?"

"You betcha sorry ass I am." Brooke laughed in his ear. "Why do you have to go back to LA tonight? Can't you stay one more night? For me…?"

"I can't baby, I'm sorry but I'll make up for it when I return ok?"

"That will have to do."

Cooper and Sam made gagging noises which made both Brooke and Julian laugh. Julian then looked around the hallway again clearly confused as to what was going on.

"Cooper has organised a romantic surprise for Rachel." Sam explained with a wink.

"Aww a surprise for me, baby you shouldn't have, then again you should" Cooper turned to see Rachel standing in the doorway, in all the excitement they had forgotten to close the door.

Brookes face quickly darted to Coopers face feeling terrible that his surprise had been ruined. His face said everything, he was more than disappointed, he looked devastated. Brooke quickly whisked Julian and Sam to her room, before quietly walking to Isabella's with Sam, leaving Julian to quickly pack his bag.

She knocked on the door and waited for a response, when nothing came she opened the door and saw the young girl asleep on the bed, a teddy bear being hugged close to her chest and a letter in her hands. She walked over to the side of the bed and gently stroked her arm until she woke up.

"Heey sleeping beauty, we're going to drop off Julian at the airport. Your coming with, the romantic mood will be ruined if they know theres someone else in the apartment." Isabella sleepily nodded her understanding and as Brooke left the room she slowly got up, she sat on the bed watching Sam pack her few belongings in a bag and when Sam left the room she followed suite.

All four of them put on their shoes and coats, and left the apartment as quickly and as quietly as they could to leave Cooper and Rachel alone. In the lobby of the apartment building Sam parted ways. Giving Isabella a hug and Brooke and Julian a big hug and kiss.

"I'll see you soon mom, and don't worry I'll drive safe and study hard." A comment which made Julian laugh and Brooke frown slightly, then she was gone and the three of them walked towards the garage and stepped into the large ford escalade that Brooke owned, the silence in the car almost overwhelming as they drove to Newark airport.

---

Rachel sat there, she had just finished eating the Crème Brulee that Cooper had made for desert, her eyes fixed on Cooper wondering what had brought on this sudden romantic gesture. Cooper, despite the earlier hiccup had gotten back into the mood, and was returning to the dining area with two cups of coffee.

Once he was seated opposite Rachel he took her hands into his, raising her eyebrow Rachel stayed silent and waited for him to continue.

"We've been dating for a while now" Cooper stated, he was silent waiting for a reaction from Rachel but when none came he continued. "Your one of a kind, I've been on a few dates in my time and have had a few relationships and none of the women could ever compare to you. You're sexy, feisty, loyal and one of a kind. You're a very special to me-"

"I know all of this, hell I see it every time I look in a mirror." Rachel joked.

"I'm trying to be serious here Rach. What I'm trying to say is…" There was a short pause while Cooper left his chair and got down on one knee, fishing around in his pocket he pulled out a small velvet box. Opening it, it revealed a delicate silver banded ring, in the middle was a large almost blue diamond in the middle with three smaller diamonds in a triangular shape on either side. "Will you marry me?"

"I'm pregnant" Rachel blurted out.

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"Its I'm pregnant, I just found out today." Rachel shut her eyes. "Do you still want to marry me?"

Cooper looked at Rachels tense face slightly confused "Why isn't it mine?"

"No, it is yours of course its yours its just…" Rachel looked at Coopers face which still held a confused expression "All I am is my hot body, the baby will make me fat and you won't want me any more and I feel really pathetic because I've never felt like this before. God I must be pregnant because these hormones are every where."

"Listen to me when I say this, a baby will be the best thing to ever happen to us. You will make a great mother and we'll be a great family so don't be worried. I've seen you with Jamie and Evie, you have those mother instincts everyone talks about. And as for me leaving you? That's never going to happen baby so don't worry." Cooper looked at Rachels face which had previously showed fear now held joy. "Now please give me an answer my knee is killing me." Making Rachel laugh.

"Of course I'll marry you. Now get up so you can give me a kiss idiot." Rachel laughed as Cooper got up off his knee and scooped her in his arms, capturing her mouth in a deep kiss.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry this chapter isn't the best, I pretty much rushed to get it out before I go away on holiday this afternoon, so its actually shorter than I planned, but the bits that I couldn't put in here due to time restrictions will find its place in the next chapter_. _I am soooo sorry about the delay. After this I promise the updates will be more frequent. I've just been stressed lately with all kinds of stuff so I'm sorry. People who are reading I promise to update 'when did your heart go missing' the moment I come back from holiday. I'm sorry about all the mistakes that are probably in this chapter (I'm not a big fan of grammatical mistakes) but I'm away for over two weeks so it would mean there would be an even longer before the chapter came out. Sorry if the chapter has suffered)_

_The feedback for the last chapter was immense so thanks for that, I like to thank everyone who made the story a favourite/ put it on alert, and all those who reviewed. You're the reason I write._

_(I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I would really love it if I could get over 20 reviews for this chapter)_

_**Long Live BRUCAS**_

_**AlwaysAndForeverOTH**_

_**Burrito23**_

_**bella**_

_**miralinda**_

_**alwaysRiverCourt**_

_**pink5288**_

_**TeamSophia**_

_**Sammyluvr83 **_

_**DivineAngel143**_

_**tanya2byour21**_

_**mrs-mcdreamy1**_

_**BDavisLScott23**_

_**cj08**_

_**Lindsay**_

_**Lisa **_

_**Tina**_

_**Iz-Belle91**_

_**LeLa London**_

_**Tess mtiv**_

_**maine27 **_


	7. AN 2

I'm really sorry I havent updated for so long. I havent forgotten about the story i promise!

I've just been on holiday, and i also visited scotland and London, so I've been realllly busy, And on top of that i have major writers block!

But I'm going to try and have the next chapter up at the end of the week.

(A small question do you want Dan in the story- yay or nay?)


	8. Someday: CHapter 5

_**A/N: **__Sorry about the delay in getting this chapter out, hope you enjoy it_

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing but the clothes on my back and one or two other things but not One Tree Hill that's Marks not mine._

**Someday: Chapter 5**

Brooke parked the car and then got out, Isabella following her lead. The older brunette turned to walk to the lift that would take them out of the garage and up to their apartment. Brooke was halfway to the lift when she noticed that Isabella hadn't moved from her position next to the car. Things had been going so smoothly for the past month, sure they weren't exactly 'friends' yet, but Isabella hadn't made life to difficult for her. Brooke wasn't going to push the girl, when Isabella was ready Brooke knew she would start letting her in. Although she wasn't completely convinced that this was the right decision, it was the decision she had made and would be sticking with.

Sighing Brooke turned around and faced Isabella, hoping that this wasn't going to be some sort of fight.

"Why aren't you coming?" Brooke asked, her eyes focused on Isabella.

"I… well, erm… I was wondering…" Isabella started, her voice filled with a nervousness which was also conveyed in her posture and body language. "Maybe we could you know… hang out a little? Maybe catch a movie or just ya know… walk around? You don't have to if your busy. It's totally cool."

Brooke's face broke out in a huge grin. The break-through she had been waiting for had finally arrived. And she was especially grateful that it was before their trip to Tree Hill in a few days for Evie's birthday. Haley, Nathan, Lucas and Peyton all knew about Isabella now being in Brookes life. Although all they knew was that Brooke had 'inheritied' a child.

"Of course kiddo, I know this GREAT ice-cream place just down the street, and when I say great I mean A-Mazing. And we can maybe catch a ride in a horse drawn carriage at central park." Brooke told Isabella excitedly. She was trying to think of activities they could do at night and include as much communicating as possible. She crossed the cinema idea straight off the list- you couldn't talk in the cinema not like you could with a walk in the park.

"This place better be as good as you say" Isabella said with a laugh as she walked towards Brooke whose face had the largest smile that she had ever seen which helped Isabella know that she was making the write decision doing this.

---

The two brunettes had been walking in silence since getting their ice creams which they occasionally licked as they walked down the street, the noise from the passing cars and pedestrians which melted into the background and barely registered to the two. However for one the silence was unbearable, even infuriating- being so close and yet so far, and for the other the silence was comfortable and reassuring to know that they could be together without the need for words. Finally for the first the silence proved too much, she was desperate to talk.

"I can't believe you chose vanilla and strawberry over chocolate and double chocolate chip." Brooke stated before taking another lick of her ice cream. Isabella raised her eyebrow at Brooke.

"Was there a flavour I was supposed to choose then?" Isabella asked.

"Well yeah… everyone knows that chocolate ice-cream is the greatest flavour you can have especially over granny flavours like vanilla. You so get that from your dad he was never very adventurous when it came to trying different flavours." Isabellas ears perked up at the sound of her father being mentioned. Over the last month she had become more and more curious over who her father was, especially after reading the letter. She waited to see if Brooke would carry on talking about him before realising that Brooke hadn't even realised what she had just said and that it would be up to herself to broach the subject again.

Isabella waited until they were sitting on a bench in central park before she brought up the subject of her father.

"So apart from my taste in ice-cream, is there anything else I get from my father?"

Brooke looked at Isabella and her face softened, she didn't know how to bring up the subject of Lucas but she knew she had to considering they were going to see him in a couple days. This was the perfect way of talking about him but Brooke had no idea what to say. She stared at the young girls face for a few more minutes, the eagerness was now radiating off her. The questions that had been swirling around in Isabellas mind since she had first found out she had been adopted were finally going to be realised and she was excited. However Brooke wasn't sure what to say as she didn't know the girl in front of her all that well as she had been keeping to herself for the last couple of weeks.

"Well his name is Lucas and my nickname for him is Broody because when I first meet him he had this whole tortured thing going on and he could brood like a champion. From what I've seen I think you could give him a run for his money on that front." Brooke joked, "Lets see he loves books, before we went on our first date he made me read Steinbeck and he then took me to a book store. I wasn't interested in books back then, but reading and writing has always been his passion. You have the same sparkling bright blue eyes that I would just get lost in when we dated. In fact he's an author he has three bestsellers, you might have heard of him he's Lucas Scott?"

"Lucas Scott is my father?" Isabella asked shocked. "I've heard of him, he's like really good apparently. I haven't read his books though. Wow, I have a famous fashion designer for a mom and a bestselling author for a dad… that's pretty cool"

Brooke smiled inwardly to herself, "Really?"

"Well yeh, you know you could have been living in a trailer park or like on your 10th kid already, I dunno you always dream that your real mom and dad are like a prince and princess and well your both like the next best things, you're a really successful designer and my dads an author. I think its really cool that both sets of parents were so successful at doing what they were passionate about, that's a good omen for me."

"Yeh I guess it is." Brooke replied, not sure what brought on Isabella's sudden openness considering how quiet she had been for the past month but enjoying every minute, no matter how uncomfortable it made her, knowing that the girl would have questions that only she could answer.

"I found your letter" Isabella informed Brooke.

"Oh…" Brooke trailed off not really sure of what it was Isabella was talking about, before it suddenly hit her. "Your talking about the letter I wrote when you were born right?" Isabella's nod confirmed the fact. "Did you read it?"

"Yeh I did. And well I think I can see why you gave me up. I used to think that if I ever had a baby that I would never give it up and I would love it forever, but now I'm getting older and I'm seeing more of the world I don't know if that would always be the case." Isabella said sadly.

"You know you are a very wise for an 11 year old." Brooke brought herself forward to the edge of the wooden park bench they were sitting on, and cupped the sad face into her hands. "However the love bit, that's forever. A day never went passed when my heart didn't long for you and even though you weren't there I still loved you. From the day I gave you up until a month ago I have had a constant ache in my heart." Brooke released her hands.

"Is it bad that I find that strangely comforting?" Isabella replied still looking straight in Brooke's eyes.

"No I don't think so…" After a couple more minutes in silence they got up and started walking home, Both with a lot on their minds. This time Brooke needed the silence, it helped her think hoping she hadn't overloaded Isabella with too much information. Before they knew it they were both back in the apartment, the sound of Rachel and Cooper joking in the kitchen washed over them and Isabella shot Brooke a smile before turning and entering the living room turning on the television. Brooke joined her and for a few moments the noise from the television broke up the silence.

"ITS FOR YOOUU BROOKE" Brooke heard Rachel shout which surprised her, she hadn't even heard the phone ring. Indicating to Isabella to turn the sound down she picked up the phone.

"Brooke Penelope Davis! Long time no hear." Brooke chuckled at the voice.

"Hmmm, I do believe you heard from me two days ago, Haley Bob James Scott, Infact I recall being on the phone to you for oh at least two hours"

"Well I was making sure I knew the arrangements for Saturday night. You and Isabella is it? are coming in the morning right? And Julian and Sam are coming the week after for the party right?" Haley asked.

Brooke shifted the phone to the other ear. "Yeh, Isabella and I are coming on Saturday morning, straight to the hotel then, do you mind if I drop her off at yours? Theres something important I need to talk to Lucas about."

"That's no problem, tell her to bring her swimming costume, the weather is great at the moment and I can't seem to keep Jamie or Evie away from the pool. And what do you need to talk to Lucas about?"

"Oh its something I need to speak to just him about at the moment." Brooke replied.

"Ok…" was Haleys response. "Well we're all really looking forward to meeting Isabella. You can explain exactly what happened when you get here." Brooke could barely hear what Haley said over all the background noise.

"Where are Tutormom? I can barely hear you"

"Oh I'm in Tric, I'm about to perform some of my new material- see how the crowd like it. Oh I think I'm going on now. I'm going to have to leave it here, bye Tigger"

--TH--

"Bye Tutormom" Haley heard Brooke say before she then hung up the phone, picked up her guitar and walked towards the girl with the clipboard who had just told her she was up now and had been beckoning her to come. It didn't matter how often Haley did this she found each time just as nerve racking as the first time she performed, although she found talking to a friend helped take her mind off performing and calmed her, long gone were the days when she would hide under a table.

"We have a small surprise for all you lucky guys here" Haley heard Peyton announce, as everyone on the dancefloor turned and looked at Peyton. "Here to try out some new material on you guys is the one and only HALEY JAMES SCOTT!!" Haley walked out on stage when Peyton swung her arms pointing to her, guitar in hand as the crowd cheered her on.

"Ok, here is some new material I've written, this one I wrote for someone very special" Haley caught Nathans eye and winked at him, before she picked up the guitar and started playing.

-

Peyton quickly walked to the bar and ordered a cocktail before walking over to where Lucas, Lindsey, Nathan and Skillz were sitting, she sat down next to Nathan who like the rest of the club was completely focused on Haley and her music. The way everyone inside the club was reacting to Haleys music helped confirm Peytons belief that this was going to be Haleys best album yet.

The group sat in silence while they watched Haley complete her set, only cheering at the end of each song. When Haley finished her set the group started up conversation again, Lucas talking to Nathan and Lindsey talking to Skillz, leaving Peyton to feel a little on the out. So instead she focused on Haleys slow return to the table, it would have been much faster but she kept getting held up by people asking for her autograph, leading Peyton to make a little drinking game for herself- everytime Haley was stopped Peyton would take a sip.

"Finally" Haley said dramatically dropping down in the seat between Lindsay and Peyton, drawing everyones attention.

"Heey Baby, you did great." Nathan said, as he leant around Peyton to plant a kiss on Haleys cheek.

"Nathans right, you were A-Mazing, really. I think this is going to be your best album yet, both musically and commercially." Peyton added, before the others around the table added their thoughts on how she did, reiterating the same points.

"Thanks guys" Haley smiled at them, "Now that my ego is officially the size of the Grand Canyon, lets get to the real reason why we're here." She turned her head to face Peyton, "Whats your big news Peyt?"

All eyes turned to look at Peyton, who pushed a loose blonde curl behind her ear. She indicated to the bar tender to give them all drinks. The atmosphere was palpable while they waited for the drinks. Peyton waited until they all had a drink in their hands before she started. She gave them all a sweet smile.

"You know your mom, and well your mom have been thinking about selling this place for a while?" She said indicating to both Scott brothers, who nodded.

"Well…"

"You didn't?!" Haley exclaimed, Peyton nodded,

"Didn't what?" Nathan replied confused,

"She brought Tric" Haley replied. All faces turned to look at Peytons which held excitement and joy in all its corners, which they took as a good sign as she hadn't looked this excited in nearly 8 years.

"I did! I brought Tric." Peyton confirmed. "You see I heard through the grapevine that they were both thinking of selling the place. So I contacted Karen, I couldn't imagine someone else taking over, not after all the hardwork we put in trying to make it a success. Karen told me it was always more my baby, putting on shows setting up the label here. So it occurred to me that not only was she right but that I also have the resources to buy the place off them so I put in an offer. Karen called Deb who agreed and as of yesterday I am now the owner of Tric."

"Congratulations." Lindsey said stiffly holding out her hand for Peyton to shake it. Lucas was slightly taken aback by this, but it made sense to him and to everyone else at the table that if Tric was going to be sold to anyone Peyton was the only real candidate. Haley, Nathan and Skillz gave her a hug, as well as Lucas who got a death glare from his wife in return for his actions.

Skillz put down his now empty glass and stood up. "Theres a shawty over there that looks like she knows how to move, speak to ya later dawgs. And congrats Peyton, I can't think of anyone else who could run this place as well as you."

They watched him walk up to a beautiful blonde before whisking her off to the dancefloor.

"So have you told Brooke about buying this place?" Lindsey asked, before taking a sip of her drink, her eyes never leaving Peytons face.

"Actually, yeh. She's the one who told me to go for it." Peyton replied.

"Oh speaking of Brooke, I spoke to her on the phone just before I went on stage. She said she wanted to talk to you Lucas, and that she'd come by Saturday morning if that was ok?"

Lucas who was playing with his cup put it down and looked at Haley, "did she say what it was about?"

"No, she only said that it was very important, I dunno it was kinda strange, maybe you should ring her later?" Haley looked at Lucas, who nodded signalling that that is what he would do. Lindsey kept an almost stony silence next to him during the interaction, she would never admit it but it did bother her how close Lucas still was to his ex. "I'm really looking forward to seeing the new kid she's adopted, Isabella." Haley continued, her tone of voice changed to excited.

"I don't quite get what happened. Brooke never told us that she sign herself up to an adoption agency again?" Nathan added after taking the last gulp of his drink.

"No I don't think this was an agency thing. No from what I understand like some family or some friends passed on and she kinda 'inherited' their kid. At least that's what I understood from what she told me…" Peyton replied in answer, doing the airquotes as she spoke.

After that and despite the fact that there was a whole lot of noise coming from the dancefloor due to the loud speakers playing the D-Js music, silence reigned supreme around the table. Each person lost in their thoughts, thoughts about life, their lives, which troubled and scared them, which made them nervous and confused but some thoughts which brought them joy, excitement and happiness when they thought about them. Time passed, no-one at the table really sure how much time just safe in the knowledge that it was passing. Eventually Haley grabbed Nathans hand and dragged him to the dancefloor, it wasn't often that they were both together without the kids and neither was going to waste their time alone. Peyton left a couple moments after feeling awkward with just Lucas and Lindsey with her for company, and even though Lindsey had promised that she would try and forgive and maybe even become friends in the future Peyton knew that the way she had treated Lindsey and even to some extent Lucas was going to take more than a month to forgive. So with an excited _"I'm going to check on my employees"_ she left the brooding couple alone at the VIP table, and the two couldn't help but notice the spring in her step as she walked over to the bar, buying the club had obviously been the right decision. When Peyton left the table and eating area, Lucas moved so that he was now sitting opposite Lindsey facing her.

The couple sat at the table, neither saying a word and the silence was creating an invisible gulf between them. Lindsey folded her arms across her chair and leant her head back, staring at the dark cavernous ceiling with its coloured lights flashing on the dance floor so that she wouldn't have to look at Lucas.

"I shouldn't have come out tonight" Lindsey said with a sigh bringing her face down so it faced Lucas.

"Why?" was his simple reply as he held his hands out, waiting for Lindsey to place hers in his and forcing the gulf to evaporate.

"I'm no fun tonight, I'm waay to nervous and scared about what the doctor is going to say tomorrow. I keep coming up with all these different reasons that he might tell us as to why we haven't been able to have a baby and all these scenarios keep popping into my head its driving me insane, and as a result I've been a bitch tonight." Lindsey said miserably, taking back her hands and running her fingers through her hair.

"You know I'm terrified too. I keep thinking about all the reasons as to why we haven't gotten pregnant yet, the main one being to many basketballs to the groin" Lindsey managed a weak smile to Lucas' statement, "but despite everything I really do think the doctor is going to give us good news and within no time- maybe with some help, we'll be parents and that excites me more than anything." Lindsey managed a real smile to what Lucas said, "so what do you say to a dance beautiful?"

"Sure thing handsome" Lindsey replied standing up and holding her hand out to Lucas who gladly accepted it.

--NY--

Brooke listened to the dial tone when Haley hung up the phone staring into space for a little while before snapping out of the little reverie she was in and put the phone down too. Looking up she stared straight into two deep, crystal clear blue eyes filled with disbelief and excitement.

"Was that Haley James Scott, as in _the _Haley James Scott the singer?" the young girl asked her voice trembling with anticipation.

"Yeh that's Haley, I'm pretty sure I've mentioned her. I told you that we were going to catch a plane Saturday to go to my hometown and hang out with my friend Haley and her two children, my god kids. Actually they are your cousins because Haley is married to Nathan who is Lucas' brother." Brooke asked a bit confused as to what it was that had the girl so riled up. Isabella stepped back from hovering over Brooke and took a seat the opposite end of the couch folding her legs staring straight at Brooke.

"You just said Haley, you never mentioned her last name. Oooh this is soo exciting, I'm actually going to meet Haley James Scott! And I'm kind of related to her? You know I have all her albums and I would have gone and seen her the last time she came to New York on tour but mum and dad said I was too young. I cried for days." Isabella said in such a fast pace that it almost made Brookes head spin and then gave Brooke the biggest smile that Brooke has ever seen, giving Brooke a warm sense of accomplishment, making a mental note of the way it lit up her whole face and how it reached her eyes and the deep, deep dimples that she had obviously inherited from her. "How do you know eachother? And do you think if I bring my albums she'll sign them?"

Brooke laughed, "I'm sure she'd be happy to sign them." Making Isabella smile again which Brooke decided was the most beautiful sight in the world and if she could she would only try to put smiles and her daughters face. "As for knowing Haley, we went to the same High School in Tree Hill. We started to get to know eachother during

Junior year, but we became really good friends during senior year when we rented an apartment together."

Isabella mouthed the word wow to herself, in awe of the fact that her favourite singer was one of Brooke's best friends. She looked up at Brooke's face and smiled, "This has been fun, its been cool getting to know you…" the young girl said her facial expression morphing from happy to serious in the blink of an eye, before she then stood up and walked out the living room, before Brooke could reply.

When the door closed behind Isabella Brooke let out a sad sigh, things had been going so well too. She brought her knee up and rested her head on it and wrapped her arms around it, her eyes shut closed. She started to think about going back to Tree Hill on Saturday. She was terrified at the prospect of telling Lucas, of the backlash that she knew was going to occur, she just hoped it didn't affect Isabella too much and that they would accept her. Brooke had stopped eating properly the last week as the nerves were taking hold, even her dreams reflected her anxieties with everyone turning their back on her before being enveloped in darkness. When she told Rachel the response wasn't the comforting one she had hoped for with Rachel telling her it was her own fault really for keeping it a secret, and you always have to face the consequences of your actions. However she did finish by telling Brooke she wouldn't be alone because She, Sam, Julian, Cooper and tadpole (which was what they were calling the baby) would always be there for her. Infact Brooke was glad that Rachel and Cooper were also making the yearly pilgrimage back to Tree Hill for Evies birthday with her, even if they were returning a week early. Cooper, really excited about the baby, wanted his nephew to be the next one to find out about it, Brooke was coming back with them because she believed that the sooner Lucas found out the better.

She was soo lost in her thoughts she hadn't heard the door open, so she jumped a mile when she heard a voice speak.

"Erm… Brooke are you asleep?" Isabella whispered, indecision clouded her face as it was obvious she was not sure whether to stay or go. Brooke opened one eye and stared at Isabella who was standing above her with her head tilting forward which meant that her hair fell forward as well framing her face and strongly reminded Brooke of herself at that age just with less make up.

"No, just thinking," Brooke replied lowering her leg and looking back at Isabella who she noticed had a DVD in her hand.

"Well when I was going through my parents things a couple weeks ago I kinda came across this small box and it had like letters and DVDs they made in case of they died."

Brooke looked back at Isabella confused, "that's kinda morbid" she said in her raspy voice.

"I know, but last year their best friends died in a ski lift accident and well they had nothing prepared. Mom and dad said their estate was in complete disarray and they hadn't even made a will, although I'm not 100% sure what that means. Anyway it freaked Mom and dad out because Will and Simone were younger than they were, so they did everything and I guess these videos were a part of the whole thing." She looked down at her feet before carrying on. "I haven't been ready to see any of them yet but now I think I'm ready to see them. I didn't want to before because it would really mean they weren't coming back. But now I think I'm getting used to that fact, and I think today kinda proved that cus when I was talking to you earlier I didn't feel like I was betraying them in anyway and I want you to watch the DVD with me because I want you to see what kind of people my mom and dad were."

Brooke nodded in comprehension "yes" she said very softly in reply. Isabella took the yes to mean she wanted to see the film but in reality it was so much more. Yes she understood what Isabella had been going trough and why she kept a distance, yes she was desperate to see and understand the kind of people that had been raising Isabella, and yes she understood what this meant to the young girl and that she wanted to, and was glad to be given a chance to be there for her.

Isabella placed the dvd in the plaver and turned the television back on before sitting next to Brooke on the sofa. With the controller in her hand Isabella pressed play.

_There was a flickering image as a man turned on the video camera and took a step backwards and then to the side revealing the petite blonde behind him who then sat next to._

"_Heeey Baby" the woman said with a small wave of her hand and warmly with love for the intended viewer so blatantly obvious that it was like a dog in a roomful of mice. _

"_I guess if your watching this then its not really such a good thing because it means we're not there." The man said._

"_And the last thing we want is not to be there for you Belle, but I guess fate had a different idea." _

"_We want you to know that you coming into our lives and being our child was the most amazing and rewarding experience, and we love you more than you could ever know Belle. From the moment we set eyes on you we never wanted to be parted, you have been the most amazing child and our hearts are filled with love for you. But if your watching this than we have been parted and I'm sorry for that" Her father explained._

"_And while your probably glad that we're not around to nag you about homework and tiding up your room-"_

"I'd rather have you here" Isabella said softly through her tears. Brooke put her arm around the young girl and pulled her close.

"_We did it because we cared and when coming up with our 'what if' scenario we knew we had to find someone to look after you that would care just as much as we did and would look after you. That's where your biological mother comes in, I remember her in the hospital a scared and upset 17 year old. But I remember how much love that showed in her eyes when she looked at you. I knew she cared then which means she still cares now, and she was our only choice."_

"_You know how good your mom is at reading people and how good a judge of people she is." The tall dark haired man interjected. _

"_So" The woman said playfully pushing the older man in mock annoyance at the interruption, "give her a chance and let her in, you'll be glad you did. And I know you're going to be sad but you have to let go of the pain and carry on, life isn't going to stop just because we're gone and you need to carry on living it to its fullest, honour us by being happy, that's all we care about it."_

"_We love you." They said simultaneously with the man adding "Goodbye my little beautiful Belle" and the woman finishing up with "Goodby Baby Girl, we'll be with you always sweetheart._

_The man then went up to the camera and mumbled under his breath 'how do you turn the damn thing off' then the screen went blank._

The silence in the room was broken only by the muffled sounds of crying emanating from the young girl and the static from the television. Brooke gently took the controller from the young girl and switched off the television before wrapping her arms around her.

"Come on its time for bed it's really late sweetie." Brooke whispered, as Isabella wiped her eyes who then stood up and walked to the door to her bedroom. Brooke followed suite only instead of walking to her bedroom she walked to the kitchen. She turned on the light to find Rachel sitting holding an unopened tub of ice-cream in her hands.

"Holy macaroni!" Brooke exclaimed jumping backwards, and clutching her hand to her chest where her heart was racing 100 miles an hour. "Rach you scared me half to death!"

"Did you just say holy macaroni?" Rachel asked with a smirk, "What are you four?" prompting Brooke to roll her eyes. She grabbed a spoon and sat down next to Rachel.

"Are you having a staring contest with a tub of ice-cream Rach? I gotta tell you I don't think you'll win." Prompting Rachel to give Brooke a contemptuous look.

"It's the wrong flavour." Rachel saw Brooke's confused look, forcing her to sigh, "I asked for cookie dough, and Cooper comes back with phish food. I didn't ask for phish food I asked for cookie dough. Apprently they were all out of cookie dough, but I can't even think about taking a spoon of phish food, it has to be cookie dough."

"Well if you don't want it…" Brooke said taking the tub off her, sticking the spoon in taking a big spoonful and placing it in her mouth, "Mmmm You don't know what your missing."

They sat in a stony silence as Brooke took a couple spoonfuls of the ice-cream and Rachel gave her a long hard stare. A few minutes later they heard the front door open then close as Cooper walked in with a bag in his hand, which he dropped in front of Rachel she slowly took the content out and picking up her spoon started eating.

"What took you so long?" She asked in between mouthfuls.

"Well I told you the first store was all out of the cookie dough flavour of Ben & Jerrys I had to go much further up town." Cooper replied annoyed, he sat down next to Brooke sharing the ice-cream she was offering him.

"You have 6 more months of this fun." Brooke said jokingly too Cooper, "But hey at least you learnt the lesson that most men eventually learn, when a momma to be craves something she wants that something not the next best thing." Cooper smiled at Brooke as the two of them fought over the ice-cream.

"What did you crave when you were pregnant?" Cooper asked

"Not much but there was a week when all I wanted was steak covered in peanut butter but the really smooth stuff not the bitty stuff. And another week I only wanted soya food that was about it." Brooke replied.

"What about morning sickness?" Rachel queried looking up from the tub where she had been focusing all her attention.

"I was never sick, but for a bout a month or two I felt slightly unwell but by the time I finished getting ready for school it was gone." Rachel stared at Brooke for a moment.

"Bitch" Rachel said, Brooke looked at Rachel slightly hurt.

"Well I've been so sick and not just in the morning but during the whole day, I don't eat like a normal person anymore. I eat pickled cucumbers with everything, I've seen the disgusted look Millie gives me whenever I eat. And look I already have a bump."

"You don't have a bump your." Brooke replied.

"No I don't, theres definitely a bump there look" She said pointing to the visible small bump that was covered by a clingy vest. "And you, you had normal cravings no real morning sickness and you were so Nicole Kidman pregnant. I've seen the pictures, you only looked like what 5 months pregnant at the end _and_ when you were 5 months pregnant you looked like me now." Rachel shot daggers at Brooke.

"Well every pregnancy is different and so is every body. I was just very lucky I didn't show much, the doctor said it was the way the baby was positioned and how toned I was, and you know what my mum was the same and my grandma." Brooke retorted. "And anyway because I didn't really show it was much easier to hide and look at the trouble its caused for me now." Brooke gave Rachel a glare which would make a grown man cower in his boots but had very little effect on Rachel.

"Yeh well its not fair." Rachel replied.

The phone went off in the corridor and Cooper immediately jumped up and walked out the room jumping on the excuse to leave the room, he didn't like being around when Brooke and Rachel had an argument and hormonal Rachel liked to pick fights more than normal Rachel. As he left the room the two women weren't looking at each other, Brooke focusing instead on the latest issue of vogue which used some of their designs in the editorials, and Rachel focused on the ice-cream, her long red hair falling around her face shielding it from Brookes.

---

Isabella had just been in the bathroom brushing her teeth getting ready for bed. She had, had a long emotional day and she was exhausted mentally and physically. Since the crash which had taken her parents from her over a month ago she had felt at times a lot older than 11 and other times a lot younger. She decided that letting Brooke in, and becoming friends with her was the right decision, the video she saw with her parents helped her decide that what she was doing was right. She would never tell Brooke, but her parents hadn't even been 100% sure that she would take her because in the box there has been another DVD that said '_if Brooke doesn't take you'_,but she had destroyed that because it was unimportant Brooke had taken her. She had taken her which proved that she did care, Brooke had this whole life without her and she could have carried on with it but she hadn't, she had changed it all for her. Brooke wanted her, the letter and the fact she took her proved this all. So Isabella decided to take a chance and let Brooke be a friend, maybe even a mom eventually. She smiled in the mirror when she came to this conclusion. She spat the toothpaste out washed her face and was walking to bed when she heard the phone ring, as she was near it she picked up the phone, just as Cooper headed down the corridor.

"Hello, Davis, Gatina, Lee and sometimes Baker residence how may I help?" Isabella said in the most professional voice she could muster. Cooper stopped in his tracks just a little down the corridor and listened. A mans laughed greeted Isabella's ears.

"That's pretty professional sounding, usually Rachel says 'what do you want' and Brooke and Coop just say 'hello'." The voice replied.

"You haven't said your name or how I can help." Isabella replied unimpressed.

"Oh that's right, I'm here to talk to Brooke, I'm Lucas Scott." Isabella's heart started pounding in her chest, she couldn't speak, her father was on the phone,. "Hello are you still there?" he asked after a few moments of complete silence.

"Oh yeh, sorry I'll hand you over to Brooke now." She said walking down the hallway, Cooper mimed follow me, which she did and when in the kitchen she handed the phone over to Brooke.

"Its Lucas," Isabella told Brooke, who nodded and looked at Isabella, whose face didn't seem to show any emotion, which hid the fact that underneath it all she was a turmoil of emotions.

"Sweet dreams Isabella," Brooke said with her hand over the receiver and giving the girl a hug which she returned. Once the young girl left the kitchen Brooke put the phone to her ear, knowing that Rachel and Cooper while pretending to be busy was listening to every word. "Heey Luke."

"Heey Brooke, I hear from Haley you want to talk to me?"

"Oh right yeh, its more a face to face talk, can I come to your place on Saturday morning?" Brooke replied.

"Sure, what's it about?" Lucas asked.

"I'd prefer to tell you when I meet you" Brooke explained.

"Wow Haley was right your being weird about it. How's everything going in the Davis, Gatina, Lee and sometimes Baker residence?" Lucas asked causing Brooke to narrow her eyes slightly in confusion.

"Everything is great down here, Gatina and Lee are moving out in a couple weeks, Baker got dropped off at LaGuardia Airport earlier because he had some business in LA but he'll be there in Tree Hill later on in the week. Davis jr aka Sam is enjoying every moment at Yale so far and you can tell with her grades. I'm very happy work is going great if it weren't for my damn mom on my case every other day trying to weasel her way into this company. I gave her C/Bs, I can't help it that she ran it into the ground. And Isabella is doing really, really well." Brooke shared.

"I'm sorry about your mother." Lucas replied.

"Yeh well, wana swap?" Brooke replied with a sigh tucking the phone between her ear and her shoulder. "Anyway how is everything in the Scott, Scott and Sawyer residences?"

Lucas laughed before he replied "Well Sawyer brought Tric, which I heard you had something to do with. I think it's a great thing, she's been kind of down but she is so excited about owning the club, its like having the old Peyton back. The younger Scott is doing well, he came back from Charlotte today and he's going back down he week after Evie's party. James Scott is recording a new album, we heard some of her new material and its good, really good. The little Scotts are doing well Jamie is doing well at school which makes him momma proud and good at basketball which makes his dad proud. Evie is now a married woman."

"Married?" Brooke laughed

"Yeh, this is her second husband. You should see Nathans face everytime she talks about her 'husband' I swear he has a mini stroke. I'm doing pretty well, writing my fourth book, and Lindsey is on my case about it so she's pretty great." Lucas said giving up referring to everyone by their surname. "Actually we have an appointment tomorrow morning, so I better go. See you Saturday morning."

"Yeh, say hey to Lindsey for me. Bye." Brooke said and she hung up the phone when she heard the dial tone on the other end. Rachel and Cooper looked at Brooke with some concern as she hung her head in her hands and groaned. "He's going to hate me."

"I know." Rachel replied unsympathetically which made Brooke glare at her, it wasn't the comforting reply she had hoped for.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Ok a lot of this story is from the bits I had planned to put in the previous chapter. But I had no time and the chapter was getting longer and longer._

_I don't know how well my writing was this chapter, I haven't written in a while and it was a bit tough to get back into the swing of things. Especially with my major writers block. So I hope it was ok. _

_2 questions: Do you want Dan in the story or no?(so far I'm getting mainly no) And should Lucas find out about Issy in a dramtic way or non dramatic?_

_Thanks to all those people who, favoruited and put the story on alert. And those awesome people who reviewed._

_**dolcegrazia**_

_**bella **_

_**Iz-Belle91 **_

_**Long Live BRUCAS**_

_**alwaysRiverCourt **_

_**AlwaysAndForeverOTH **_

_**tanya2byour21 **_

_**miralinda **_

_**BDavisLScott23 **_

_**TeamSophia **_

_**Jade St. Jms **_

_**gigga **_

_**Princesakarlita411**_

_**Tess mtiv**_

_**ravencheerleader**_

_**Brucasfan23**_

_**adj**_

_Please drop a review and let me know how you feel!_


	9. AN3

I haven't forgotten about this story i promise! I've just been really busy. I'll post the next chapter in the next 2/3 weeks.

I'm soo sooo sorry I haven't updated in so long and i hope when i do update that there will still be people wanting to read the story.


	10. Someday: Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: **__Sadly I don't own One Tree Hill or anything affiliated with it…_

_**A/N: **__|Enjoy it people_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Someday: Chapter 6**_

Lucas and Lindsey sat in the waiting room for what felt like hours, but in fact had only been around fifteen minutes. Lucas looked at the clock for the thousandth time since they came into the hospital waiting room and cursed the second hand for dragging so slowly, Lindsey tried being more productive with her time flicking through the gossip magazines that were there on the tables but she just quickly flicked through them not really concentrating on the stories or the images and so she got through them pretty quickly. Lucas in a bid to calm his nerves and Lindsey's, grabbed Lindsey's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Lindsey tore her face away from the rapidly flicking pages to look at Lucas who gave her a warm reassuring if slightly nervous smile.

"Mr and Mrs Scott?" a nurse called out looking at all the people seated in the waiting room, causing Lindsey to jerk her head and look straight at the short, plump friendly friendly faced nurse.

"That's us" Lucas replied, removing his hand from Lindsey and lifting it in the air to indicate to the nurse that they were there.

"The doctor is ready to see you." The nurse replied, a cheery smile gracing her warm features.

"Time to face the music huh?" Lucas said, whilst getting up, to Lindsey who mimicked his actions. He grabbed hold of Lindseys hand which was being held stiffly by her side as a mark of solidarity, to show that they were in this together. They followed the nurse to a large room and indicated that they should take a seat before walking out the room and closing the door behind her. They both sat in silence staring out of the large floor length windows to the beautiful view outside, neither of the two quite knowing what to say instead comfortable in the quiet. After a couple moments a doctor walked and sat behind the large wooden desk which the couple sat in front of.

"Sorry I'm late. I'm Doctor MacKensie" The doctor said standing up and holding his hand out to the two, who subsequently stood up and shook it, Lucas silently studied the older gentlemen, who had to have been in his late fifties or early sixties, as he took out a folder and quickly skimmed through it. He had a full head of white hair and his eyes were bright blue, the few wrinkles he had seemed to add to the aura of wisdom that hung around him. "So you've come for the results of some tests you did to find out the cause of your infertility."

"Erm excuse me we're not infertile." Lindsey spoke up, the doctor narrowed his eyes slightly in confusion and looked down at his notes which he studied carefully before speaking up again.

"Correct me if I'm wrong; but you've been trying for the last four years to get pregnant?"

"We tried the first year to get pregnant, and the last three we haven't been trying per se but we haven't _not_ been trying." Lindsey replied in clarification.

"Have you been using any form of birth control in those intervening three years?"

"Erm sometimes…" Lindsey replied

"Than until we know otherwise you are infertile." Was the doctors uninterested response. He then flicked a page over and looked back at the nervous couple. "So who wants their results first?" Lucas closed his eyes, he just wanted this ordeal to be over with, know one way or another.

"Me, I'll get my results first." The doctor looked at his closed eyes and unsmiling face, he recognised a soul who was bracing himself for the worst and having looked at the results earlier wasn't sure if he'd be easing his worry or making it worse.

"Well Mr Scott you don't have to worry its good news, everything checked out, you are in perfect working order." Dr Mackensie watched as Lucas opened his eyes and relief flooded all over his face and kissed Lindsey, his posture changed so that he now sat looking at ease with the world.

"Thank you" Lucas smiled at the doctor, who didn't smile in return as he knew the results for Lindsey, and while the results were good for one of them they weren't good for the other. He knew as much as what he told them a second ago made them happy this news would no doubt devastate them. He waited a few moments trying to think of a way to go about telling them the news. Placing the folder flat on the desk he interlinked his fingers in front of him.

"Well we did a lot of tests and the results aren't promising." The doctor continued staring at the young couple, despite the fact he had to do this a lot with job it didn't make crushing a couples dream any easier. "You have severe scarring in your tubes, I'm sorry it is very unlikely that you could ever get pregnant, and you have a misshaped uterus which means it would be unlikely you that you would ever carry to full term." He took another pause, he noted the tears in the young lady's eyes and the crushed look in the eyes of the man. "I know it is a lot to take in at the moment and it probably seems unfair but you do have options, we can operate and try and fix the problem, although that definitely isn't full proof, and then there is always surrogacy and adoption. Here are some leaflets to help with the problem and some to explain the paths that are open to you now." When he finished talking Lindsey abruptly got up and walked to the door and out the room leaving Lucas and Dr Mackensie slightly dumbfounded at the sudden action.

"Thanks for these." Lucas said waving the leaflets in front of the doctor, breaking the quiet that had fallen after Lindseys exit.

"Your welcome and I'm sorry it wasn't better news." Dr Mackensie said standing up and stretching his hand out which Lucas accepted.

"So are we." Was Lucas' solemn reply before turning and walking to the door and out the room just as Lindsey had done some moments earlier.

Lucas walked in silence to the car park, he silently drew his keys out from his pocket in preparation to unlock the doors, which to his surprise were already open. He then walked up to the car to find Lindsey sitting in the front passenger seat, her body language stiff and her face devoid of expression. The car drive back was awkward with the music blaring from the radio the thing that broke the silence, although at first Lucas had tried to make some small talk but Lindsey didn't respond and after about 10 minutes of a one sided conversation Lucas gave up the good fight and settled on turning on the radio.

When the entered the house, Lindsey went straight to her study and closed the door behind her, locking it. Lucas was a couple spaces behind her and by the time he got to her office the door was already locked.

"Linds, Linds open the door." Lucas asked as he knocked on the door, when there was no reply he tried again. "Lindsey, we have to talk about this, open the door and let me in." Lucas continued knocking until his knuckles grew sore, and continued asking until his voice grew hoarse. Final realising that his attempt to gain access to his wife was futile and there was no way he could get in until she calmed down, grabbed his basketball and headed down to the rivercourt, his favourite place to think.

--

Lucas dribbled the ball before making the hoop and then running off after the ball repeating the cycle over and over again finding comfort in its familiarity and finding joy in how easy it was. Lucas had no idea how much time had passed since he got there and he didn't care, he just carried on dribbling the ball around the courtyard taking shots at both hoops because focusing on playing meant he didn't have to think about what the news they got would actually mean for both him and Lindsey. He didn't hear the noise of kids playing in the park or the sound of cars driving as he blocked everything out except for the sound of his heart pounding and his heavy breathing, so it came as a complete surprise to him when a voice called out his name.

"If you would have played like that in High School Lucas you might have actually given me a run for my money." Nathan called out, making Lucas turn around seeing Nathan standing a few feet behind him he threw the ball which Nathan caught before making a basket, but while Nathan was busy Lucas had already retreated sitting down on the picnic table with his head resting solemnly in his hands. Nathan looked to see where Lucas had gone, eventually spotting Lucas with the gravest expression on his face worrying Nathan instantly. He joined the brooding blonde sitting down next to him, basketball in his lap, waiting for the blonde to start talking.

There was a long period of silence that seemed to stretch out for hours before Lucas eventually opened his mouth to speak, "You know I've always wanted to be a dad, and I think I would be pretty good one too. I know Lindsey would be a great mom" Nathan lifted his head up, looking away from the basketball, and turning it to look at Lucas who was staring straight ahead at the rivercourt, "But we can't conceive." Lucas said sadly.

"What do you mean can't conceive?" Nathan replied, confused.

"We can't get pregnant and even if we managed to beat all the odds there is an even higher chance of miscarriage" Was the solemn reply. "Our only real options are surrogacy or adoption."

"Dude, I'm sorry." Was Nathans lame response, he had no idea what to say or do so he just sat there watching as his brother looked down to the ground his hunchbacked seating position the epitome of dejection and despondency.

"Why does bad things happen to good people you know? There are so many people out there getting knocked up and they aren't able to care or don't want to care for the child and here we are desperate to have one and we can't. Where's the fairness in that?"

"I know I'm sorry bro, the world is such a shitty place, punishing the good and rewarding the bad" Nathan said, "But what about giving those kids homes? You going to rule out adoption?" Lucas raised his head to look at the brunette, thinking about what he said, the doctors words and what the future may hold for them regarding children.

"I dunno, Lindsay hasn't said a word to me and locked herself in her study. I think she took the news worse than I did" Lucas slowly stood up and walked to his car leaving Nathan behind. He wanted to go home and show Lindsay he wasn't going to go anywhere, they were a couple they were going to get through this as a couple, and when Lindsay was calm they would talk about the options they had open to them now. With these thoughts all dancing round his head he put the keys in the ignition and turned hearing the unmistakeable roar of the engine as it came to life and he drove off.

----

Peyton took a piece of the chopped watermelon and put it in her mouth savouring every bite of the sweet fruit. Her eyes closed as she felt every bite brought her closer to heaven.

"You look like your enjoying that." Haley joked, taking a piece herself putting it in her mouth and promptly chewing it.

"Watermelon is the greatest fruit on this planet I'll have you know, and I would ask you please not to interrupt during the consumption of this sacred food." Peyton joked causing Haley to laugh.

"Whatever weirdo." Haley shook her head and then looked over at the pool where the children were swimming. "Evie NO! Don't take off your armbands sweetie. Jamie make sure she keeps them on." She shouted running over to the side of the pool where Evie was taking off her armbands in preparation of a big jump in the water, while Jamie played on a lilo in the water, drifting lazily on the water glancing at his mother with one eye open when she called his name. Peyton watched as Haley struggled to get her daughter back in her armbands, once she did she stalked back over and dropped herself down in the chair next to Peyton.

"You know its amazing how much Jamie looks and acts like you and how much Evie looks and acts like Nathan." Peyton smiled sweetly looking at the children playing, "Infact I think on one of my home videos Nathan does exactly the same thing only difference is he makes it into the water my dad had to jump in after him." Peyton smiled at the long forgotten memory while Haley was reminded how far back Peyton and Nathan actually went. She thought it was beautiful that these two old friends despite everything they had been through still managed to stay friends with each other.

The two women spent the next few minutes in silence watching the two children splash water at eachother, with Haley shouting the occasional 'Be careful' at the two.

"What would you say is your biggest regret?" Peyton asked, her tone serious although her gaze was still looking at the two carefree souls having the time of their lives in the water with no regrets waking up to each fresh day with excitement and playfulness, an expression of wanting and sadness on her face. Wanting to go back and be that happy and carefree and sadness knowing that that was impossible, there were too many regrets and upsets in her life for that to be a possibility

"Having Jamies peanut butter and jelly sandwiches this morning, I love that boy dearly but he gets the ratio all wrong," Haley joked, then noticing Peytons serious expression, thought deeply for a couple moments before replying "I really don't know there was a time I would have said going on tour back in Junior year because of what it did to me and Nathan but I think it made us stronger as a couple and the experience was amazing and it really taught me a lot so I don't think I have any major regret. How about you? Is it turning down Lucas' proposal?"

"Could you imagine us married? Ugh it would be a nightmare, no I regret more my actions after that, I was a real bitch and I pretty much lost a friend in Lucas as a result." Peyton bowed her head,

"Well the two of you are patching things up right?" Haley asked concerned

"Yeh, our relationship is on the slow road to recovery not that I deserve it... I think my biggest regret was leaving Jake in Savannah" Peyton said pensively. "Its my what if scenario, I always imagine how my life would be like if I stayed with him so I would say its my biggest regret." Haley looked at Peytons downtrodden face, "I wish life gave you second chances, but it's a cruel mistress and you have to learn to live with your mistakes." Peyton let out a sharp bark of laughter causing Haley to jump and the children to stop what they were doing and look over. "Look at me brood! I could give Lucas a run for his money. Now I vote to go play in the water"

"No we're going to talk about this" Haley countered

"No, we're going to swim, and I win because we're in our bikinis and I want to swim"

Haley admitting defeat made a mental note to talk to Brooke about Peyton, leant over and pulled Peyton into a warm embrace, "I don't know whats brought this on but there is someone out there for you a great guy, you just have to try and find him ok sweetie?" Peyton nodded and they ran to the pool and jumped in holding hands and immediately went to push Jamie off the lilo with Evie doggie paddling around the two.

--NY--

With her hair in soft curls blowing behind her in the breeze created as she walked at a fast pace in the garage to the lift. There she stood as she smoothed her dark blue dress down and placed some hair behind her ear. It had been a stressful day making sure the final designs for fashion week and the coming fall and winter season were all finished and ready to be shipped out to stores. Then there were the briefings for the representatives that would be at the shows as she and Rachel weren't going to be able to make them. Brooke was ready to collapse on her bed but she still had to pack and think about how she was going to tell Lucas. In fact despite her desperate want for sleep she doubted there was going to get any until Saturday evening. With a groan she got out the elevator unlocked the door walked to her bed and fell face first onto the covers with a deep muffled groan once she landed. Her hair lay in a pool surrounding her head her arms by her side, basking in the silence. However that didn't last long.

"Brooooke your home!" a voice screamed a she felt someone jump on the bed next to her. "You're a designer so you know whats fashionable, can you help me pick an outfit to wear when I see Haley for the first time?"

"Your finally home, Julian and Sam keep calling trying to get you to wish you luck." She heard Rachel drawl, "Its 7pm and you haven't even packed yet?! You better get to it, oh and what do you want? I'm ordering Chinese."

"We all hanging out in here?" Brooke heard a mans voice say, Brooke finally beaten moved her hands and lifted herself up from the bed.

"No Cooper we are not hanging out in here, Rachel I'll have some Chicken and Mushroom with extra noodles and some vegetable soup. And lets go to your room Issy." And with that they all left Brookes bedroom, Issy and Brooke to look through clothes, Rachel to order dinner and Cooper with nothing else to do went to the living room and turned on the flat-screen to watch some sports.

---

Brooke walked in to Issys bedroom and looked around, it looked like a bomb had hit it, clothes and books were strewn all over the floor so that the ground was barely visible.

"I can't decide what books to took but I'll eeny meeny miny moe them. I want your help with clothes" Isabella looked at Brooke with a 'please help me' expression on her face. "You always look so nice. Will you help me?"

Brooke beamed at the girl, "of course I will" Brooke got up and walked over to the clothes closet, he hands softly touched the different clothes and outfits a smile on her face. "You have quite a number of my designs in here" Brooke informed, the smile already on her face getting wider.

"Yeh, mum loved your designs she brought some for me for special occasions." Issy said turning to look at Brooke who was making piles of clothes, before turning back and choosing which books to take. "We're going for 2 weeks right?" When Brookes nod confirmed this she turned and looked at her two piles of book, seemingly in agreement with the decision she made, and placing one the pile of books in the suitcase with her toiletries and pyjamas. However she kept looking back longingly at the other pile before deciding that they could come too. Once she finished with the books she turned round to look at Brooke who neatly folded her clothes into neat stacks of dresses t-shirts trousers and skirts.

"You can just put these in the suitcase, I also chose an outfit for you to wear tomorrow and that's at the top of your bed, if you don't like it you don't have to wear it you still have plenty of clothes in the wardrobe- you have quite the fashion sense young lady" Brooke told her with a hint of pride in her voice. "Once you've finished you can come help me pack if you like?" She tried not to look to hopeful after all it had only been a day since Issy said she accepted her, and they had seen her parents video.

"Sure ok." Issy replied and Brooke left the room happy at how well things were now going between the two of them the smile still present on her face.

---

Dinner had finished a couple hours ago, and after watching some television and dragging Issy, Rachel and Coopers suitcases to the hallway Brooke retreated back to her room to get some serious packing done, Issy followed her a little later after her programme finished. When Rachel came in to the room later, only Issy could be found lying on her back on the bed, holding a book up against the light reading, confused as to where Brooke was she went into the en suite bathroom- no Brooke. Thinking she must be somewhere else in the apartment Rachel walked out the room and around the apartment again before coming back to Brookes bedroom- the only plausible place she could be, walking inside the room again she caught a glimpse of brown hair and a red satin dress disappear into the walk in closet while a mini mountain of clothes sat by two suitcases. Rachel dramatically hit her forehead with her palm and exclaimed

"Of course the walk in closet." Rachel then walked inside and observed Brooke trying desperately to choose between a pair of cute pumps and wedges.

"Take 'em both" Rachel whispered in Brookes ear, making her jump a mile as she had been so absorbed in making the decision she hadn't heard Rachel come up behind her.

"I can't I'm already taking too much- I'm taking more for two weeks than normal people take for two months."

"You've never been normal" Rachel replied, she left the closet and lay down on Brookes bed next to Issy, making Issy put down her book for a couple moments to study Rachel and Brooke before bringing her book back up to carry on where she had left off.

They carried on in those positions for a while, Issy happy on the bed engrossed in her book occasionally listening in to Brooke and Rachels non conversations, Rachel lying there observing Brooke making an occasional quip and snide comment and Brooke scurrying between the closet, bathroom and bedroom before sitting on the floor folding her clothes neatly into the bag.

"Ha finished!" Brookes triumphant voice called out both females on the bed looked over as Brooke zipped up the last bag and rolled each one out to the hall. Once she finished her task she jumped on the bed and lay down between Rachel and Issy one hand on Rachels bump and one arm round Issy, neither would admit it out loud but both found it comforting, nice and oddly easy although Issy felt a few pangs of guilt like she was betraying her parents but her thoughts drifted to the video and what they said and quickly they disappeared.

"I don't think I packed enough" Isabella shifted her body round so she could look up at Brooke, her face full of worry.

"You've packed enough" Brooke replied.

"But I only have 1 suitcase, what if I run out? You and Rachel have two suitcases and they are really full" her voice heavy with concern.

"Sweetie if you run out I'll buy you new stuff ok? I'm just really bad at deciding I need options and Rachel is just high maintenance. Plus we're older we have more stuff" Brooke replied taking her arm from Rachels belly and placing it around Issy pulling her into a hug.

"Heey, I'm not high maintenance" Rachel protested, "I just know what I like and what looks good."

"How is my future god child doing today." Brooke asked with a smile, ignoring what Rachel just said.

With an eye roll Rachel answered. "Just like yesterday, its very happy to live off me for the time being, and who says you'll be a god parent."

"What? So I'm not going to be god-mother"

"I guess you'll do, but you better not lead it astray with any sex, drugs or rock n' roll, that's my job." Rachel said with a laugh.

"Rachel!" Brooke said warningly. "That's seriously inappropriate"

"What was?" Rachel asked confused and as if on cue, a soft giggle could be heard from next to Brooke, who using her head indicated to Rachel the young girl next to her.

"What she probably already knows about all that stuff, I already did when I was her age" Rachel replied with a yawn, looking at Brookes unimpressed face, "Whatever I'm tired I'm going to bed." And she swung her long legs to the side of the bed stretched and then walked out of the room leaving Brooke and Isabella behind.

"I like Rachel, she's funny." Isabella informed Brooke before picking up her book to carry on reading plunging the two into silence again. A nice comfortable silence which Brooke was glad of as she was too busy stressing about what was going to happen tomorrow, what was going to be said and done, to be able to keep up any real conversation, every possible scenario playing out in her head. The silence was broken by the sharp rings of the phone which pulled Brooke put of her reverie as she lent over to the phone to pick it up.

"Heey baby." Brooke immediately brightened at the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Julian!"

"What you thought I'd forget to call you?" And Brooke could imagine his smile on the other end of the phone. "I'm here to wish you luck." Brooke rolled to the side of the bed, phone still next to her ear, and she got out the bed and the room, sinking to the floor in the corridor outside. "Brooke?"

"Still here." Brooke replied. "I need all the luck I can get. I'm playing the scenarios all out in my head and none of them end up with the two of us still friends."

"Well your just focusing on all the negatives. Julian responded.

"What are the positives?" Brooke said, switching the phone to her other ear.

"That little girl" was his deft reply, "Sure he'll be upset at first, he wouldn't be human if he wasn't but he'll forgive you, Isabella and what? 12 long years of friendship will mean the two of you will get back on track so don't over think things beautiful." Brooke smiled down the phone, Julian had no idea how his calm reassurances were making her feel better, more calm and ready to face what was coming, and he probably never would.

"Yeh Sam also warned me against the danger of over thinking. Thanks for making everything seem that little bit easier."

"Heey no need for the thanks, it's what I'm here for. Now while I'm on a roll I hear you've been having problems with your mother." Brooke let out a loud groan at the sound of the word 'mother'

Brooke wasn't sure how long she was on the phone for as she hadn't looked at the clock when she started talking to Julian but she knew it was a long time. They spent time talking about work problems, Tree Hill, friends and every other subject under the sun. Brooke ended up lying down on the cold marble floor her eyes to the ceiling with the phone pressed to her ear by one hand with the other hand on her stomach occasionally swapping the two when she swapped ears. By the time she got up and walked back into her room, the light was still on and she smiled at the sleeping form on the one side of the bed. Isabella had fallen asleep reading, Brooke quietly leaned over and put the book on the dressing table and after getting changed into her p-js climbed into bed too, however not falling into sleep as easily as the others in the house and having a very uneasy sleep.

--TH--

Lucas had had an uneasy nights sleep as well, Lindsay came out of her study for dinner which would have been a completely silent affair had it not been for Lucas' constant attempt to try and talk about what happened. After about 10 minutes Lindsay shouted at Lucas that there was nothing to talk about and then grabbing her plate went back to her study where she locked the door. Ignoring Lucas' attempt to speak to her though the door and when Lucas woke up the next morning and looked at Lindsays half of the bed it looked like no-one had slept in it all night meaning she must have slept in one of the beds in the spare rooms. With a sigh he got up out of bed and walked into the kitchen where Lindsay was already standing biting into some toast. Unlike Lucas who looked rough, Lindsay looked refreshed dressed in a plain white vest and a pair of skinny jeans, her hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"Good morning." She greeted him cheerfully kissing his cheek.

"You seem very cheery." Lucas said, his tiredness slowing his brain functions as he stood there confused by the almost completely personality reversal Lindsay went through since he last spoke to her last night.

"Yup, sorry about yesterday I just had to deal on my own you know."

"No I don't" Lucas swiftly replied, his brain finally waking up. "We're married. We needed to deal with this _together_, it affects me too its not just you."

"Your not the one with the problem are you mr perfect working order?" Lindsay snapped back "Its problems with my body that's stopping us, you could never understand its something I have to come to terms with myself."

"No its not something _you_ need to come to terms with, its something _we_ do." Lucas corrected. "And why don't you make me understand, its not like we don't have options. You can have an operation, there is surrogacy and adoption."

Lindsay stared at Lucas fire burning in her eyes, the cheerful woman from a few moments ago gone. "I know we have 'options', but do you know how hard it would be for me to see someone else carry our child knowing that could never be me, if we adopted it wouldn't be our child but someone else's child we'd be looking after and operations terrify me so you tell me if these options are really options."

"Well they aren't options if your not willing to think about them." Lucas retorted, "This relationship is about the two of us not just you."

"Whatever. I'm going to the office I'll speak about this later."

"The office? On Saturday?"

"Yes the office on Saturday." Lindsay stalked down the hallway and picked her bag up from the sofa and walked out the door slamming it behind her. Lucas ran to the door and opened it watching Lindsay unlock the car and climb in it but before she closed the door he shouted to her.

"We're having dinner at Nathan and Haleys" Lindsay gave no indication that she heard him, she just slammed the door shut and Lucas watched her speed off down the high street before turning the corner and disappearing.

He walked into the bedroom to get dressed, as he pulled the white wife beater over his head he thought with some anger at how stubborn Lindsay was being. Why wouldn't she consider any of the options open to them? Why was she being so difficult and shutting him out. By them time he got to brushing his teeth he realised that their argument this morning was actually a breakthrough, Lindsay had spoken-well shouted, about something that yesterday she refused to speak a word about, maybe by tomorrow they would be having a proper discussion about it. Lucas cheered up at this thought, and a few minutes later was picking up his wallet and his keys and walking to his car.

----

Brooke walked alongside Isabella who was pushing the trolley with their suitcases. Rachel and Cooper just behind them. It had been a long flight, Isabella had spoken non stop about the different singers and bands she liked and the authors she was into at the moment. Brooke welcomed the distraction and enjoyed learning more about Issy but it didn't stop her mind from wandering at times and the butterflies to occasionally make unpleasant return visits, although since they landed Brooke could have sworn they had taken up permanent residency in her stomach. Isabella seeing Brookes pained smile decided silence was probably for the best now.

As they walked through the doors Brooke had to smile seeing the brightly coloured balloons and the brightly painted banner that said _'Welcome Home Brooke, We Missed You' _one side being held by Jamie while the other side lay on the floor which confused Brooke, although the reason becoming clear seconds later when she was almost knocked off her feet backwards as someone barrelled straight into her.

"Brooooke" Evie shouted as she hugged her legs. "I'm wearing the dress you made me and grandma's wings."

"Heey my little faerie don't you look pretty." Brooke said picking the little girl up and placing her on her hip. "Wow your getting big." Brooke exclaimed as the three of them walked down to Peyton Haley, Nathan and Jamie, Nathan having picked up the dropped side and holding it with a cheeky smirk. Rachel and Cooper also made their way over.

"Well isn't this quite the little reunion." Rachel said from behind Brooke

"Heey where's our sign?" Cooper asked feigning hurt,

"Dude its right here." Nathan replied pointing to his heart with his free hand jokingly.

Issy hung back as the others got all the hugs and kisses out the way. She found it fascinating to observe Brooke joking with Nathan and Haley and how she was with her god children. She couldn't help but wonder if how it would have been if Brooke had kept her, would she have been held like that and had dresses made for her and been loved like that? Instead they had 11 yrs to catch up on, but she knew for a fact that Brooke loved her and that was enough for now.

"You must be Isabella, we've heard a lot about you" Someones voice pulled Isabella out from her thoughts and daydreams and placed her smack bang in the middle of reality again.

"Yeh and your Haley James Scott!" Isabella exclaimed, "Wow, Brooke said you wouldn't mind signing my CDs, you don't have to but I brought them just incase." Isabella was itching to go into her bag and to get the CDs out but waiting for Haleys yes.

"She's a big fan." Brooke whispered to Peyton who smiled

"Ahhh the child has good taste I see" replied the curly haired blonde.

----

Lucas watched from a far the large group standing, he noticed Rachel and Cooper walk off and Haley sign some CDs for a young girl, 'The kid Brooke adopted' he thought to himself, and despite the bad last couple of days he felt himself brighten up. The smile that had been missing from his face returned without his noticing almost as if by magic. He looked at the large colourful balloons that surrounded them as well as the big banner the children had obviously made. This was what was important in life, friends and family, but most importantly having love no matter where it came from. Even if he and Lindsay never had children it wouldn't matter because he already had so much love in his life. With these thoughts he walked over to the group.

"I guess I missed the big welcome back scene huh?" Lucas asked the group, before giving a big hug and whispering "Hey Pretty girl welcome back" in her ear. As for Brooke the number of butterflies in her stomach seemed to have grown within seconds. She smiled numbly back.

"I'm Lucas you must be Isabella right?" Lucas held his hand out for Issy who just stared at it, shock at seeing her biological father when Brooke said she probably wouldn't see him until tonight. She hadn't prepared herself for this and only realised how rude she was being when he took his hand back.

"Yeh I'm Isabella," She said looking up at him with what she hoped looked like a smile but due to her nerves looked more like a grimace. With the atmosphere now one of slight awkwardness, Brooke decided to step in.

"I need to talk to Lucas alone you guys, so you brought your car right?" Lucas nodded completely forgetting the fact Brooke had wanted to talk to him. "Well why don't you all go back to your place tutormom, Lucas and I will bring our suitcases back to my place and we'll have our talk." With that in place Brooke gave everyone a goodbye hug lingering on Issy and whispering "be good" in her ear as the two groups went their separate ways.

* * *

_**A/N:** Wow the response I got for the last chapter was immense! Thanks for that. I want to apologise for taking so long getting this chapter out, I feel really guilty about that. I'm not going to lie, I completely forgot about my stories (I've had a busy holiday) but then I got some emails the other day due to people favoruiting/alerting the story and it reminded me I needed to get the next chapter out asap! _

_This chapter- its not the best I'm slightly out of practise. But I hope you enjoyed it anyway though and I really look forward to reading the reviews (they inspire me loads) And if it was not for people doing it I would have totally forgotten about this story._

_Thank you to all the people who put this story on alert/ in their favourites and those who reviewd- it means a lot to me._

_**AlwaysAndForeverOTH**_

_**Candice**_

_**dolcegrazia**_

_**sunglasses in the rain**_

_**Jade St. Jms**_

_**othfan326**_

_**randi-jane.0tH**_

_**Sammyluvr83**_

_**xxLaLa3x**_

_**Brucasfan23**_

_**TeamSophia**_

_**alwaysRiverCourt**_

_**bella**_

_**Storyteller247**_

_**pink5288**_

_**Tess mtiv**_

_**tanya2byour21**_

_**Princesakarlita411**_

_**gigga**_

_**mickei**_

_**miralinda**_

_**BDavisLScott23**_

_**Addicte**_

_**Babi.**_

_Don't be afraid, Please review- it helps me as a writer!  
_


	11. Someday: Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: **__Don't own One Tree Hill, never have never will_

_**A/N**__: just sit back, relax and enjoy the show_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Someday: Chapter 7**_

Lucas turned his head to look at the beautiful brunette sitting next to him her hair waving slightly in the wind as they sped down the street, her window wound all the way down her eyes focusing completely on the passing scenery seemingly uninterested in making conversation with him. He turned his attention back to the road, usually the car would be filled with chatter with Brooke talking about work, Julian, her life and any other subject under the sun she could think of while he, Lucas, would listen inserting a comment here and there before talking about his life, Lindsey new book ideas and tours and anything else of interest he could think of with Brooke listening and giving her two cents when it was needed. Right now though silence reigned supreme and whilst he didn't mind, he found it strange the way Brooke had seemingly taken on the brooding role which had in all previous been his role. While he found Brookes silence strange, he didn't dwell on it infact he welcomed it and was thankful of it as it meant he could think of Lindsey and their situation. What he didn't understand was Lindseys reaction, of course he knew she would be upset it was understandable, what he didn't was her refusal to talk things through as a couple and how she was acting like the news only affected her. It wasn't fair he was also devastated by the news, and her refusal to just look at their options was pig headed, she was being selfish and just thinking about herself not the two of them, when you get married its no longer just you there is somebody else that is now a permanent part of your life and you have to think how your actions affect them too. He would give her another day or so to fully digest the news and then he would try talking to her again. He was so lost in his thoughts he was pulling in on the driveway at Brooke's house before he even realised he was there, he was personally grateful to his auto pilot.

"We're here" Lucas said with a smile to Brooke who tried to return one but her nerves wouldn't let it stay on her face for more than a couple seconds, and before she opened the door Lucas saw her let out a breath as if to calm some nerves which he didn't understand in the slightest, why would Brooke be nervous being home?

Lucas opened his door and followed Brooke to the boot of the car and helped take out all the bags and bring them over to the front door where Brooke stopped and took her keys out which she promptly dropped on the floor. With an annoyed grunt she bent down picked them up before opening the door.

A couple minutes later after they had brought all the luggage inside, Lucas was sitting comfortably in an armchair while Brooke brought him over a cup of coffee, before taking a seat opposite him. She watched him taking a sip from the steaming hot coffee, wondering how much his life was going to change in the next few minutes and wondering just how much he was going to hate her hoping he would forgive her sooner rather than later, although that was probably more than she deserved.

Lucas looked at Brooke staring at him adding to the list of strange Brooke behaviour of the day. "Ok… so that was Isabella?" he said making conversation.

"Hmmm… What? Oh at the airport, yes that was Issy." Brooke said with a smile on her face.

"Is she ok?" Lucas asked concerned.

"Yeh she's fine…" Brooke trailed off before remembering what she was like at the airport. "Oh she was nervous meeting you." The reply really created more questions than it answered but Lucas decided to leave it instead sipping on his coffee which was slowly cooling down. After a couple more moments of silence Lucas decided to bite the bullet, his curiosity reaching almost epic scales.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Lucas asked his eyes penetrating into Brooke's. Who at first looked like she was going to be sick but then seemingly calmed herself down scooted along the sofa so she was sitting next to his armchair, forcing Lucas to turn himself round sideways so they would be facing eachother and Brooke took his hand in hers.

"Remember junior year?" Brooke asked.

Lucas smiled and nodded, remembering the year everything changed for him, the year his brother, Brooke and Peyton came into his quiet life that had been peaceful and filled it with almost never ending drama. "How could I forget?"

"Ok, so erm," Brooke paused for a short while not sure how to continue while Lucas sat there not sure where this was going. "What was one of the more memorable things that happened?"

Lucas wasn't sure how to answer, was it a trick question? How could he choose anyway so many memorable things happened that year anyway. There was finding out about HCM and Haley and Nates marriage, Haley going off on tour, his relationships with Brooke and Peyton, joining the basketball team. With all these options he didn't know which to choose, looking at Brookes' expectant face he realised he had to say something so he chose the thing he'd been thinking a lot about lately especially since the news the doctor gave him and Lindsay, he kept wondering what his life might be like now. "The pregnancy scare."

Brooke was relieved that he chose that, she wasn't sure how to proceed if he had chosen something else. Lord knows there was plenty to choose from, High school had been very eventful for them both. "erm, yeh what would you say if it turned out that the pregnancy 'scare' wasn't actually a scare?" Brooke asked.

"I don't get what you mean?" Lucas furrowed his brows in confusion, scanning Brookes' face for any kind of explanation.

"What I'm saying is that pregnancy scare wasn't actually scare, I had a baby." Brooke said just jumping in there before realising, too late, that that probably wasn't the best approach to take.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" Brooke shook her head, "Well you couldn't have been pregnant, you… you said you weren't and you never looked pregnant. You would have told me you wouldn't be that selfish." Lucas replied with slightly disjointed comments. However Brooke knew she had to carry on since she had already started, not something she was enjoying but her mothers voice was ringing in her ears saying _you made your bed you need to lie in it._

"Its not a sick joke, I was pregnant and 11 yrs ago I gave birth in a hospital all alone my parents didn't even want to bring me or pick me up." Brooke whispered.

"I'm still trying to process this, you were pregnant like with an actual baby? This really isn't some kind of joke or april fools or something?"

Brooke shook her head and whispered "Wrong month for an april fools. And that baby is as real as you or I"

"I… uh…" Lucas was speechless trying to process the news which wasn't going to well, his cup of coffee sitting forgotten on the table next to him. "WHAT THE HELL BROOKE?" he shouted taking Brooke by surprise and making her jump a mile up in the air. "How could you keep this from me? I mean didn't you think I had a right to know. What the hell were you playing at?"

Brooke had expected him to be angry but his face had now grown dark red and his narrow eyes had now become mere slits. "I just turned 17 and my mum she, well it doesn't matter it was my decision…" Brooke paused and closed her eyes for a second. "Do you remember what you said to me when I told you I was pregnant?" taken by surprise Lucas just shook his head.

"You said you always thought when you'd start a family you'd be older settled and in love. You were right, it would have been unfair to bring a child into well what our relationship consisted of at that time. We were too immature and selfish, you could never make up your mind. 'Brooke I want you, no its Peyton I want, no its Brooke I love, no its peyton…'" Brooke said mimicking Lucas' voice. "A child deserved to be loved and be brought up with stability, something we couldn't provide."

"Those are reasons why you gave the kid up but it doesn't answer my question, why didn't you tell me. I had a right to know!"

"I didn't want to ruin your life." Brooke snapped, Lucas just stood there looking at Brooke like he was seeing her for the first time, his mouth opening and closing like he was lost for words.

"You actually thought…I can't believe…" Lucas started without finishing, "I, I gotta get out of here" He walked to the door picking up his car keys slamming the door behind him. Brooke heard the screech of the tyres as it pulled off the driveway and the thunder of the engine as the car hurtled down the street to get Lucas wherever he needed to go. Brooke had an idea but thought it would be best to give Lucas some space to deal with the news, as she sunk down into her armchair her eyes filling with tears, it was safe to say it hadn't gone well.

---

"So here we are, home sweet home." Haley chuckled as they drove up through the security gates and up to the garage. Once they got out the car, Evie took Issys hand.

"We're going to go swimming- we have a big pool and its lots of fun." Evie looked up at her earnestly, her puppy dog eyes working double time.

"I'm sorry, I haven't got my swimming costume with me, its in the hand luggage that Brooke took." Issy replied.

"Oh dat's ok you can wear one of mine." Evie replied with a big smile. Issys face took on a horrified expression as she imagined herself first trying to fit into a 4 yr olds swimming costume and then trying to actually swim in it.

"Sweetie, your costumes aren't going to fit Issy." Haley said to the little girl, "Why don't you play something else with her."

Evie looked disappointed for a moment, then before Issy knew quite what was happening she was being dragged upstairs to the sound of Evie saying 'Okies well play pwincesses instead. You have to be de pwince dough."

---

It was about an hour before the two girls returned downstairs, holding eachothers hands and sporting terribly applied make-up on their faces, expertly applied by the little girl who tried to copy how her mum looked like with make-up but not quite creating the same look. Issy had barely been there a minute before Jamie took her and whisked her away to the game room so they could play on his wii.

"Isabella is popular with the kids." Peyton observed with a smirk before taking a strawberry out of the bowl and taking a bite.

"Well Evie likes anyone if she can play with them, and Jamie sees an equal because she's a year older or so. He won't be forced to play dress up" Haley replied before being distracted by Evies giggles as she climbed up on Nathan who responded by tickling her.

"I don't think it hurts she looks so much like Brooke" Nathan piped in from his position on the sofa, the melodious giggles filling the air with an infectious happiness that all three adults couldn't help but smile.

"Well I was thinking…" Peyton started getting up and walking to the back door taking her iced pink lemonade with her and beckoning the other two to follow her outside which they did, Nathan with the little girl flung over his back in a firemans lift. "Well Issy has to be from Brookes moms side, because Brooke has always looked more like her mom." Peyton concluded as they all took a seat around the round table Nathan placing his daughter gently down as he opened up the umbrella.

"Hmm well I've never met her dad, but I thought her mum was an only child." Haley replied thoughtfully taking a sip of her ice cold drink.

"Oh she is, but I think Brookes grandmother has a sister…" Nathan trailed off spotting his little girl about to jump in the water, raced to get her before she jumped in the water fully dressed scooping her up and putting her over his shoulder screaming in protest, "tomorrow baby girl." He told her simply.

"Well we could bite the bullet and ask either Isabella or Brooke?" Haley said with a smile.

"Its kinda fun speculating," Peyton replied, "Actually, Brooke has been with Lucas for quite a while now. They've been talking for" Peyton paused to look at her watch "just over 2 hours makes you wonder what they've been talking about for so long."

"I'm sure we'll find out in due time." Haley replied distractedly watching her husband play with their daughter, a smile playing at her lips wondering how she got so lucky to live such a great life; two beautiful children, a fantastic husband, amazing friends and her dream career, in fact every single one of them was lucky they all had their dream jobs and were pretty well accounted for in their private lives.

After a few moments they heard a babble of talk as Jamie and Issy came outside and Jamie lead her over to the basketball court and gave her a ball and they began to take it in turns to throw the ball in the hoop. All three adults sat watching Jamie make a hoop almost everytime he threw the ball in that general direction, and they watched impressed with Issy who, while didn't make as many baskets as Jamie still managed to make quite a few.

"They seem to be getting on well." Peyton noted, watching the two share a joke. They watched a little longer, before changing the subject to what was going to be served for dinner and plans for the party next week.

Nathan not particularly interested in the new conversation walked over to the children, Evie sitting on his shoulders impeding the process at times when her small little hands would slip down from the top of his head to over his eyes.

"Dad," Jamie turned to face Issy, "my dad is the best basketballer in the world. He plays for the bobcats." He informed the young girl with pride, his face in a big smile. "Dad do you know Issy has never played on a wii before? She was really good though almost beat me at tennis. And she's never played basketball before." Issy cheeks turned to bright pink, slightly embarrassed at how Jamie was talking about her. She was however enjoying spending time with her cousins, although it was weird thinking that Nathan was her uncle and that Jamie and Evie were her cousins, they barely knew her and they were already treating her better than the majority of aunts, uncles and cousins she had before and those people had known her for years, these people had barely known her a couple hours.

"I'm going to nag Brooke for a wii now." Issy informed Nathan softly, she was still nervous about talking to them all, "it was fun." She added lamely as an explanation.

"Well Brooke can never resist Jamie when he pulls his puppy dog eyes, just a helpful hint" Nathan said with a wink, making Issy smile.

"ooooo dad lets show Issy the rivercourt!" Jamie said excitedly, wanting to show his new friend his favourite place in Tree Hill, "Dad and uncle Lucas used to hang there all the time, they still do its their favourite place to go and play. Apparently in High School that's where uncle Lucas used to hang out all the time and Aunty Brooke and Uncle Skills and Aunty Peyton and my Mom and a few others" Jamie added as an explanation to Issy, whose face lit up curious of her parents old hangout. She figured that Brooke must have gone there a lot when she was pregnant and she was curious to see the place that was obviously important to her parents history and as a result hers.

"Can we, please?" Issy asked, her eyes big and pleading, desperate to see this place.

"I dunno, wait here." Nathan informed the two, walking back to Peyton and Haley, Evie bobbing up and down with every step he took. Issy watched as he spoke to Haley and Peyton, they spoke for a few minutes before Haley nodded and waved her hand to indicate to Nathan to leave, Peyton than said something which made all three adults laugh. Nathan then turned to face the two from his position by Haley.

"Well come on you two, you still want to go to the rivercourt right?" He shouted, and laughed as they ran to him then passed him so that he couldn't see them until he came out to the front where they were waiting for him by the car.

----

Lucas didn't know how long he had been there sitting on the same picnic table he always sat on when he needed to think to himself. He didn't look at his watch when he left Brooke's place so looking at it now would be pointless, and on top of that he didn't care how long he had been there whether it be 10 minutes or 10 hours. In a day he had gone from being childless with little hope to having a 11 yr old child he knew nothing about. He knew nothing about his own kid. That upset him more than anything from the basic whether it was a boy or a girl, where the child lived or its name, to what was its favourite colour and was the child afraid of the dark. A child, he had a child? That was a fact that just wasn't getting through, How could he have a child? He distinctly remembered Brooke saying she wasn't pregnant and that she had lied? The lie turned out to be a lie? How could Brooke have done this to him, he had a right to know, as a father he had a right. It was low of Brooke to have done this, she took away his chance of getting to know his child- she had turned him into Dan and that was something he could never forgive. The two of them had created the child so they should have made all the decisions together. He knew he had hurt her, but he spent the rest of the year trying to make it up to her, How could he not of noticed she was pregnant though. There must have been something that gave it away. His thoughts became more and more disjointed and his anger increased to boiling point. How could she keep this from me for 11 years? was the main coherent thought, and the one he wanted an answer to most, as well as why she was telling him now after all these years. He eventually lifted his head up, as he had the distinct feeling that he was being watched and looked straight into a set of distinctly familiar blue eyes.

"Are you ok?" the young girl asked, her eyes filling with deep concern.

"Yeh thank you," Lucas replied, looking over her shoulder seeing Jamie throwing baskets with Nathan who kept looking over at them with worry etched in his features so that he was a bit distracted with Jamie who was using it to his full advantage, and Evie in the distance picking little daisies from the grass. He turned around to face the young girl again. "Its Isabella isn't it?" He looked at her as she nodded making her hair cover her face so her features were hidden from him.

"I wanted to apologise for being rude to you this morning at the airport." She said looking up at him, her hair falling away from her face and she tucked it behind her ears. Lucas sat there staring at her face, making Issy feel uncomfortable, nervously standing on the spot tucking her hair behind her ear again. After a couple minutes of silence Issy turned around to head back to Nathan and Jamie until Lucas put his arm out to stop her.

"Wait" He whispered, stopping the young girl in her tracks and she turned around to face him, as he stared into her clear blue orbs seeing himself reflected in them.

"I've been told I have my dads eyes." Issy informed him as she noticed that he was staring at her eyes.

"You have my eyes." Lucas whispered so low it was barely audible to Issy who was standing opposite him. He studied Issy further finally pulling himself away from her eyes, all her other features screamed Brooke, from her shapely lips and small straight nose to her almost perfectly shaped eyebrows that helped frame the eyes and her milk chocolate brown hair that fell in natural wavy cascades down to her shoulders. However the face shape and bone structure was more similar to his, if more feminine and those eyes were unmistakably his, and he stared into the sea of blue that the eyes offered him, framed by long dark lashes.

"Don't be mad at her, she was doing what she thought was best at the time, she was young and scared… remember that." Issy told him not breaking the stare, noticing the brief smile that graced his features.

"You seem very wise for your age."

"Mmhmm, wise beyond my years my mum and dad used to say." She replied, her smile staying on her face, however Lucas broke off the gaze and stormed over to the car shaking off Nathan and Jamie who ran up to him and she watched as Lucas sped off into the distance turning into a tiny speck before disappearing completely. Issy wondered to herself what she had said that had changed his mood so rapidly and had made him want to get away from her so fast. Now upset, she wasn't in the mood to play basketball with Nathan and Jamie anymore. So she walked over to where Evie was picking daisies. And after convincing the little girl she could make crowns and necklaces with them Issy was handed enough of the small flowers to make enough for a small army. While she carefully created the flower jewellery she would occasionally look up at the father and son interaction feel a twinge of jealousy and then look down at the chain she was working on, or look at the little girl innocently picking daisies for her, and she would wonder if she would ever have something like that again. From the way Lucas ran off she doubted it, and her mind slowly drifted to her father and the fun they used to have, trying to play ball, he had been a big fan of baseball and even coached their little league team. She felt the tears prick her eyes as the memories invaded her mind, who knew what relationship she would have with Lucas if he even wanted one. She felt big drops of water fall on her legs and for a few moments she thought it was raining before she realised they were tears. Suddenly she felt arms around her a body blurring her vision so she couldn't look into a face.

"Don't cwy." A soft little feminine voice spoke out, "Why are you sad?" Issy pulled out of the hug and placed evie on her lap.

"I'm just missing my daddy." Issy replied wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt.

"Oh, well we can share mine." Evie said with a big smile like the problem was solved, Nathan and Jamie started heading over when they noticed Issy had become upset. Evie looked up at her father who was now standing next to the two girls, "Daddy won't mind, will you?"

"What won't I mind princess?" Nathan asked slightly weary.

"If Issy shares you, she's missing her daddy and you're a daddy so we can share." Issy let out a small laugh, Evies innocent face mixed with Nathans deer caught in the headlights expression was quite a funny sight to behold.

"I, uh…" Nathan trailed off, not sure how to phrase what he was going to say as he didn't want to upset Issy, he wasn't sure what she was thinking as she sat there with a smile on her face, and what he thought was an expectant look on her face, which was actually just an amused look as she watched him struggle to say something. After a couple more moments Issy got bored and setting Evie off her lap she stood up.

"Don't worry big guy I don't need you to be my dad. I have Julian and Cooper at the moment and their doing pretty ok as the main male influences I supposedly need in my life. You can be my cool uncle, deal?" Nathan for the briefest moment looked relieved.

"Deal" Was his reply.

"Jamie says you're the best basketball player, prove it big guy."

"Your going to come play with us?" Jamie asked excited. Issy nodded and as the two guys walked back to the court, she gently placed a daisy chain around Evies neck and on her head like a crown, which made the little girl giggle before she ran off to make a bouquet for her mother with the few wild flowers around. Issy brought three more chains and placed one around her neck and when she reached the court gave the other two to Jamie and Nathan.

----

Lucas pulled up in the driveway and slammed his door closed. He looked under the mat infront of the door for the spare key and let himself in. No lights were on and it looked like no-one was home, figuring that Brooke probably left already to meet up with Peyton and Haley… did they already know? Brooke said she had done it all alone but she had lied to him and kept that lie for over 11 yrs so how should he know whether she was telling the truth or not. He sat down and noticed a book on the coffee table, picking it up it looked like an old scrap book. Flicking through the pages he realised what this was, an album Brooke had made dedicated to her pregnancy. He started from the beginning, lingering on every photo of Brooke with a tiny bump, every ultra sound and reading every comment written in side.

Brooke hearing a car door slam and the front door open figured Lucas must be back and walked down the stairs mentally preparing herself for round 2. She stopped when she was half way down the staircase looking at Lucas who was softly and gently touching the pictures of her with Issy in the hospital. Brooke stood in silence watching the tender scene in front of her. Not sure what to do except to stay silent, her eyes unblinking and completely focused on the scene in front of her. Watching Lucas she knew now more than ever she'd made the worst choice possible, but it was a decision she had made and she knew she had to deal with the consequences. She took another step, the stair creaking underneath her, the noise catching Lucas' attention his head shooting round to look at her. Mentally cursing herself at forgetting that it was that stair creaked she smiled nervously at a thunderous looking Lucas. She walked down the rest of the stairs to Lucas who had stood up.

"Tell me" Lucas started, "If she hadn't returned in your life would you have ever told me about her?"

"I don't know" Brooke replied simply.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Lucas replied his tone unmistakably filled with resentment. "You either were or weren't which one is it?"

"No I probably wouldn't, it was in the past and you don't bring the past up you let it stay there." Brooke replied her voice tense, "So I can't see any reason why I would have told you."

"Except for the fact she's my daughter and I had a right to know." Lucas spat out his eyes flashing dagerously, "You turned me into Dan." He added more softly with resentment in his tone.

"What?" Brooke replied her eyebrows narrowing, "How did I turn you into Dan? You had no idea she existed, and now she's here I really doubt you'll ignore her. So no you are not Dan, you are nothing like Dan and you never will be anything remotely like him."

Lucas sat back down, his hand over his mouth deep in thought. "I'm going to be there for everything from now on, every birthday and school event I'm there. I'm in all the way so no pushing me out, I want to be there, to be the one who picks her up from school." Brooke smiled inwardly, that's what she wanted to hear and she knew that the moment Lucas found out he would want to do the right thing and that he would want to be there. "She's a real beauty already." Lucas said out loud mainly to himself.

"That she is" Brooke said sitting down next to Lucas, who turned to face her.

"I want to be there for her and I know that involves you, but _11 years_ Brooke. You kept this from me for so long. Right now I can't imagine being your friend. Maybe it'll come back in time but right now apart from Isabella I don't want to have anything to do with you." And with that he stood up and walked out of the house to the car to drive home, not sure how to break the news that he already has a child to Lindsay and leaving a completely devastated Brooke behind.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Heey, look updated much sooner than the last time- in fact updated much sooner than I expected- to everyone I said expect the next update in September… Surprise!! The thing I thought I would be doing that would have taken up all my time until September I'm not going to do until next year. I hope you all liked this chapter please review I struggled with the 'big reveal'and I really hope that it was ok, please tell me your thoughts._

_I got the idea to use Issys eyes as an important part of Lucas figuring out who she is from randi-jane.0tH_

_I know the chapter is shorter than usual but I thought that was a good cut off point._

_**Spoiler for next chapter**: An old friend will return. But who is it? Place your bets now people. =P_

_The next chapter will be after I update 'when did your heart go missing'. A story I am having major writers block with. So if people could maybe take a gander at the story and maybe write some pointers or well anything of help I would be so very grateful. _

_A big thank you for those who reviewed the previous chapter, I was convinced no-one was going to so thanks for the lovely surprise._

_**Long Live BRUCAS**_

_**bella**_

_**tanya2byour21**_

_**mickeiblue**_

_**dianehermans**_

_**AlwaysAndForeverOTH**_

_**miralinda**_

_**Babi.**_

_**alwaysRiverCourt**_

_**Kells **_

_**Gigga**_

_**Please leave a review, I don't mind how long or short it is I just really appreciate them- especially knowing that people are still reading the story and/or enjoying it.**_


	12. AN4

To all my readers I want to apologise! Sooo much, I'm sooooooooooooo sorry!!! I've been so busy with my study i haven't had any time to write.

I promise that i will finish the story, you can expect like loads of updates in the holidays, but during term time there will be very few- because i need

to focus on my study which i'm falling behind on. Sorry!

I enjoy writing this story so you don't have to worry about this story not being finished.

xXx


	13. Someday: Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: **__Not mine never was, never will be._

_**A/N:**__ Hope you like it, sorry about the long wait_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Someday: Chapter 8**_

"Put the ice-cream down and step away from the bad movie." Brooke heard Rachels unmistakable voice command her. However Brooke ignored Rachel and shovelled in another large spoonful of ice-cream in her mouth her eyes refusing to leave the television screen. Her arms wrapped around her knees, with one hand holding the ice-cream tub, which were pulled up on the sofa with her head resting on the top, having changed into a baggy hoodie and sweats earlier.

"Brooke, hello?" Rachel said moving to stand in front of the television.

"I don't want to talk about it." Brooke replied trying to move her head so she could see around Rachel but without any luck, "Could you please move out the way your blocking the screen." Instead of moving Rachel sat down on the coffee table. "Rachel I said move."

"No" was the simple reply.

Cooper stood behind Issy as they watched the scene unfold decided that it was enough for the young girl. "Come on I'll show you your room." He said leading her up the stairs to the room that would be hers for the stay. He and Rachel always stayed in Sams old room when they came back to Tree Hill. As the two left the other two in the living room who seemed to have reached a stalemate as Rachel refused to move and Brooke pretended not to notice.

"So you decided not to come to dinner at Haleys? I guess it was to avoid a certain Lucas but you shouldn't have bothered because he didn't turn up either, so you left me with those two with only Cooper and Issy for my sanity." Rachel spoke lazily over the film as if disinterested, yet her eyes were sharply focused on Brooke trying to gauge her reaction, "I guess it went worse than you expected."

"No it went exactly as I imagined." Brooke replied in a monotone voice hiding all emotion from her voice and face. "Doesn't mean I can't be upset at the fact I lost an old friend."

"Well you haven't lost him forever, he'll come round. Like you said he's an old friend you two have been through a lot these last few years, he's not going to throw that away he just needs to come round." Rachel said her tone full of unwavering certainty.

"Yeh well I won't deserve it." Brooke replied her face stilly blotchy and puffy.

"Ok stop feeling sorry for yourself its annoying, and go upstairs and talk to your daughter she seemed upset at dinner. She's the important one here now go whore." Rachel instructed standing up and going over to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. "Ooo you know Brookie Cookie I think I'm going to be good at the whole mother crap."

"Sure you will Slut." Brooke replied wiping her face dry, before walking up the stairs to the top floor where she made sure her eyes were less puffy and her face had returned to its usual non blotchy self, before she walked in to her daughters room.

Issy had just started reading a book which she put it down once she saw Brooke had entered the room. She watched Brooke intently as the woman perched herself on the edge of the bed and just sit there for a couple minutes, Issy assumed while she gathered her thoughts.

"Was there a reason you came here?" Issy asked after a couple more minutes pulling Brooke out of her reverie.

"Oh, yeh I was wondering how your day went." Brooke asked with a smile, "Did you enjoy meeting Haley?"

"Yeh, she's so nice and pretty. Nathan is pretty cool too and I like Jamie I think we'll be good friends and Evie is soo cute. Peyton has good taste in music we talked about bands and stuff in the car." Issy gushed, her face flushed with excitement enjoying talking about the new people that had entered her life. "But…" She carried on, before pausing not sure whether to continue.

"What sweetie" Brooke urged.

"I don't think Lucas likes me much." The young girl said, her voice tinged with sadness, Brooke looked at the crestfallen face of the girl in front of her concern on her face.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well we were sort of talking and he left me pretty quickly and he didn't turn up to dinner even though Haley said he was supposed to, I think its because he didn't want to see me." The young girl looked down at her bed covers sadly.

Brooke looked at Issys upset face, and walked up and sat down next to her.

"Lucas likes you, he doesn't even know you at the moment and I can guarantee you are all he is thinking about, in a good way. Its me he isn't very happy at, not you. He didn't come to dinner because he's avoiding me and he left you because he realised he needed to speak to me- his mind was all over the place, I know he didn't mean to be rude."

Issy looked up at Brooke, her eyes large and upset, and as Brooke looked down into the clear blue orbs she was unceremoniously reminded that Issy was still a young girl. Now this particular young girl may at times act wise and mature beyond her years but she still was a young 11 year old who in the past month was having to deal with such emotionally draining situations that even Brooke, at the age of 28, was struggling to deal with. Brooke had no idea how Issy managed it, especially at her young age and she hoped it would all become easier soon, especially for Issy.

"Promise?" Issy asked her face turned upwards towards Brooke, her eyes still staring deep into Brooke's.

"Promise." Brooke replied, pulling Issy in a tight hug before standing up and kissing the top of the young girls head. "Sweet dreams baby girl." And she walked out the room turning off the light behind her and walking down the hallway to her room where she brushed her teeth, undressed into a tank top and briefs and then climbed under the covers into her bed weary from the early start and plane ride and her talk with Lucas she fell asleep before her head even hit the pillow.

---

Lucas was woken up by the bright sun streaming in through the crack in the window onto his face, he pulled his face up from the leather which it was stuck on. He looked around the room wondering, in his early morning confusion, why he was sleeping on the couch. Slowly the memories returned to him he had stayed up waiting for Lindsay to tell her about Isabella and discuss their situation but he must have waited for so long that he fell asleep. Still, he thought, as he got up his hand rubbing the side of his head which he had so roughly pulled off the sofa, that didn't explain why he had a blanket covering him. Lucas just sat there in a slight daze staring at nothing in particular, before realising that Lindsay must have put the covers on him when she had returned home, which meant she must be home. _'At last something going my way'_ Lucas thought happily to himself. He moved to the kitchen to make his cup of morning coffee to wake him up, without his first cup of coffee he couldn't string a coherent sentence together let alone face the day. He was the archetypal night owl, and definitely not a morning person. He walked into the kitchen and turned the coffee machine on and eventually poured himself a cup, then with the contents from the cup sitting nicely in his stomach he headed out the kitchen to the bedroom which was surprisingly empty however Lindseys side of the bed was messed up which meant she had slept the night. Confused, Lucas figured that Lindsay was in her study, he went to get the post and put it down on the dining room table when he noticed there was a note on the table, he immediately recognised Lindsay's scrawl, picking it up he read.

_Lucas, Sorry I didn't wake you when I came in last night- you looked so peaceful and I was too worn out from work to deal with a big discussion. I had to go back to work this morning, emergency the problem I thought I fixed yesterday has suddenly grown in size, sorry. We'll talk this evening after Tric ok? I've done some thinking and I'm really sorry about my behaviour._

_Lindsay_

_Oh and don't forget to write, you have a deadline remember._

Lucas sighed and looked at his watch, who rushes off before 8:30 on Sunday to work? Someone avoiding a particular talk although at least some kind of headway had been made with Lindsay as she had written that she would be ready to talk about the infertility and their options which lifted his spirits slightly only for them to be brought straight back down at the thought of telling her about Issy. He sat down on one of the chairs behind the table his hand on his chin. He knew that Lindsey would not take the news well, especially considering the news she had recently gotten herself. He could approach it straight on and just come straight out with the news when they talked this evening or he could delicately lead her into the subject.

Eventually standing up Lucas walked to his study and sat down behind his computer, after turning it on he waited for it load and as it loaded Lucas started thinking about the fact he had a daughter, a daughter he knew nothing about and had spent her life so far calling another person dad. In fact the only things he knew about his daughter was that she was called Isabella, that was the only name he knew, what was her surname? Did she have a middle name? He had no idea, and apart from his eyes, did she get anything else from him? What was her favourite colour? Her favourite animal? Was she afraid of the dark? There were soo many questions stirring round in his head, he knew nothing about his child and there was soo much he wanted- no needed to know.

As he brought up the blank page which was his fourth story, something happened that hadn't happened in a long while, his fingers became almost fluid as they sped all around the keyboard in a sudden burst of creativity. Lucas finally had the inspiration to start his new story, and while his fingers were typing like they had a mind of their own Lucas suddenly realised just quite how therapeutic it was to write, it got rid of all the emotion and with his thoughts typed down they were more accessible and easier to understand, with it eventually leading to him being able to view everything more objectively. Lucas started reading back what he wrote, pleased that he had good readable material, and as he read it back he got more sense of the situation and how he felt about it and he finally knew how he was going to go about it all.

As he was under the shower he wondered to himself when did his life become so drama filled? For four blissful years he was drama free. There was excitement but no drama and he was cursing its return in his mind. Drama made life so much more difficult and troublesome. He hoped it would blow over sooner rather than later, he could already feel the knots forming in his back as he washed himself.

----

Brooke woke up to a smell of pancakes which was wafting in her room, she thought about going down and getting some but she decided to put it off for 5 minutes or so as she turned over her pillows and closed her eyes again, she had barely closed her eyes when she heard a voice by the doorway, she turned over and opened one eye to see Isabella standing in the doorway with a tray.

"Good morning Brooke" Issy said walking in with a big smile on her face, "I made you breakfast." Brooke sat up straight and took the tray off the young brunette who then climbed into bed and sat on Brookes other side. Brooke smiled and gently rolled up a pancake and cut off a bit which she ate, Issy staring at her intently waiting for her reaction.

"Mmm these are great, did you make them yourself." Brooke asked after she took another mouthful.

"No, I had some help." Brooke stopped chewing and immediately turned to look at Issy, her face suddenly full of fear, "Oh and Cooper told me to assure you that Rachel wasn't anywhere near the kitchen while it was being made… Is she that bad a cook?" Issy asked curiously looking at Brooke, whose face was a wash with relief, as she carried on chewing.

"Everytime Rachel cooks it either tastes terrible, or it tastes ok but I spend the rest of the evening throwing up."

"Oooo she is bad." Issy giggled.

"Mmmhmmm, Soo what brought on this lovely gesture?" Broke asked taking a bite of the last pancake and then a sip from the orange juice.

"Well Julian called for you but you were asleep and he didn't want me to wake you, something about you not being a morning person and hitting people?… anyway he said you probably had a hard day yesterday and would need a 'pick me up', I wasn't sure what he meant but he said making you breakfast in bed always makes you happy. So, he asked if I could make you breakfast from him." Issy explained, "But really its from both of us, he was the brains I was the brawn, that's what Cooper said. But I did really want to do something nice for you because you seemed upset last night."

"Aww thank you sweetie." Brooke smiled pulling Issy into a hug which was reciprocated. After a few moments the young brunette pulled out of the hug, looking up at the older brunette.

"So…" Issy prompted.

"So…" Brooke responded confused.

"Did it work? Are you all picked up?"

"Yes, I feel so much better." Brooke said with a happy smile "I can promise you if you hadn't come in with the breakfast I probably wouldn't have got out of bed today. Now what are you up to today?"

"Jamie and I are going to go play basketball and he's going to teach me the rules. Nathan says I'm a natural" Issy said proudly. Brooke smiled, glad that the young girl was having a nice time and that she was getting on with everybody, Brooke hoped that it would make everything easy in the long run.

"You know tomorrow I'm going to show you around Tree Hill, you'll see everything." Brooke winked her face holding a mischievious smile.

"Can't wait." Issy laughed, her eyes bright with happiness. She was excited to see her parents home town, to learn everything about their lives and to learn about the town they all seemed reluctant to leave behind despite the fact their lives had evolved in such a way that meant leaving should be the main option. Just then the doorbell rang, "Oh that'll be Haley picking me up." Issy said excitedly jumping from the bed and running out the room, Brooke slowed down by the fact she had to look for a pair of sweats before she could join her.

Issy got to the door long before Brooke had managed to find her sweats in her two messy suitcases. With her bag filled with things to do for the day on her back she ran to the door. Her face parted in a wide smile excited to be with Haley who had kindly signed all her CDs, meaning the young girls admiration for the singer had swiftly increased. She opened the door only to be confronted with the sight of a person who wasn't a petite brunette but a tall well built blonde.

"You're not Haley." Issy exclaimed, not sure what to think. Brooke had reassured her that Lucas did like her, but after yesterday she just wasn't sure she could believe even with all the reassurances. After all he spent 11 years not knowing about her and so not loving her why would he start now? Were thoughts that had been lying dormant in her head for a while but had become active since yesterday.

"Yeh that's right, is Brooke here?" Lucas said looking behind the young girl.

"She's on here way down." Issy said her voice in a monotone.

Lucas looked down at the young girl who looked so much like Brooke, but with his eyes he thought proudly, and whose height meant the top of her head came to just below the middle of his chest.

"I don't think we met under the best circumstances yesterday, first you were nervous meeting me and when we met again I was distracted and slightly rude which I'm sorry for." Lucas began, looking at the face which had tried its best to look emotionless but with two parents like Brooke and Lucas that had been a near impossible task and Lucas had seen how upset she was when she saw it was him at the door.

"Why don't we start again, ok? After all I'm going to be in your life for the rest of it." He added with a smile, which softly and nervously returned as she tentatively nodded her agreement and understanding.

"HALEY WAIT DON'T GO I NEED TO TALK TO YOOUU" Brooke shouted running down the stairs not really noticing who was at the door until she got there. "You're not Haley." Brooke said echoing Issy's words from earlier.

"We've already established that." Lucas said nodding towards Issy who was laughing at Brookes sudden but hilarious entry on the scene.

"yes but I am." said a voice from behind Lucas, "Ready to go kiddo?" Haley asked the young girl who nodded. "Oh what did you want to tell me?" Haley turned to Brooke.

"Oh nothing, it'll keep." Brooke replied, her eyes staring straight into Lucas' who was staring straight back

"Alrighty, well we're off." Haley said, her eyes darting between Lucas and Brooke, her eagle eyes noticing the tension between the two, whatever was going one she knew she would probably find out sooner when one of the two or even both of them confided in her.

---

After Issy and Haley left Brooke went to the sofa and sat her knee pulled up and her chin resting on it. Her dark brown eyes studying Lucas as he sat down in the armchair opposite, his blue eyes filled with a mixture of emotions. Brooke sat there waiting to hear what Lucas had to say, mentally bracing and preparing herself for more anger, to her surprise however it didn't come.

"Listen Brooke," Lucas began his head bowed looking at his feet before looking up and sending Brooke a penetrating stare, "I could spend all my time angry at you, but that's not going to achieve anything. Its not a productive use of my time, which, would be better used getting to know my daughter. 11 years is a long time and I have a lot to catch up on." Lucas explained, "What I said earlier still stands though, I'm still not at a point where I can forgive you but you are still my Issys mom and I want to organise visitation. I thought we could do that now, maybe discuss you moving to Tree Hill? I think it would be better, she has family here and it's a very close community here." Lucas stated, surprising Brooke.

This was the last thing she had expected or even thought about. Visitation, well of course Lucas could see Issy whenever he wanted, but she realised it was probably for the best that there was some kind of structure to it for Issys sake. As for moving to Tree Hill, Issy's life was in New York, her friends, her family, her school. Brooke wasn't sure how productive it was to uproot the young girl from her life just so she could feel less guilty. And her life had so drastically changed within the last few months, she didn't know how much more Issy could deal with. It would be selfish of her, but it would also be unfair for her to make a decision without talking it over with Julian and Issy first.

"I'll discuss moving here with Issy, she should be part of the decision making process after all it'll be her life that'll be uprooted." Brooke replied. "As for visitation, how about you spend all of Friday, Saturday and Sunday with Issy? I can get some work done and the two of you can have fun, Thursday is Evie's party so she'll spend the whole day with all of us. And tomorrow I'm taking her on a tour of the town, I'll be showing all the important landmarks of our teen years." Brooke smiled remembering her daughters eagerness to take part in that little excursion, the way her chocolate eyes lit up when Brooke mentioned it made Brookes heart flutter with happiness. "Would you like to join us? Give your input?" Brooke asked, her face serious, desperate to hear a yes, hopefully the two could start to get their relationship on track.

"Of course." Lucas replied straight away, no hint of hesitation.

"So," Brooke started, "Lets see you want to know about Issy, well her full name is Isabella Brooke Van de Graff. Her parents were called Elizabeth and John. She has a teddy bear called Mr Nobody she takes with her everywhere, she pretends not to be scared of the dark but refuses to turn the light off herself when she goes to bed and has someone else do it. Favourite colour is blue because of her pretty eyes, she loves to read and favourite author is Steinbeck and her favourite book is of Mice and men, her other passion is music and she loves bands like Travis, and Haley is her absolute favourite singer." Brooke looked at Lucas swallowing the information, she knew he wanted to know more about his daughter, that was something he seemed almost desperate for the knowledge. "Use it to your advantage, and it'll be fun for the two of you to bond."

Lucas was grateful to Brooke for sharing, with the days organised for him and Issy to spend time together all sorted there was no other reason to stay. He had a lot to be getting on with himself anyway, he got up and walked to the door, just before he was about to leave he turned and looked at Brooke, his face sad and filled with regret.

"You know what, I would have been there every step, I would have held your hand through it all, been by your side when you gave birth and would have comforted you when we gave her up. I would have been your shoulder to cry on, I would have gone on every midnight food craving errand you needed. I would have been everything you needed and more, but you knew that didn't you?" Brooke looked up at Lucas, who had taken a pause. "You didn't give me a chance to do anything or be anything, even a father. I can't forgive that, I'm not in that place yet. I'm sorry." And with that he left walked out the door to the outside leaving Brooke broken inside, hugging her knees eyes closed, sad that she had ruined such an old and important friendship.

----

Haley put the finishing touches to her outfit, a white sequined mini teamed with a black jack and black heeled pumps, she had her straight her put up in a high ponytail. She looked in the mirror satisfied with her overall look. She felt a pair of arms snake around her midriff and she turned to look up at Nathans eyes, she could recognise his big strong arms even when she had nothing else to go on.

"Looking good Mrs Scott." He whispered in her ear with a smile before kissing the side of her head.

"Wash first Sweaty, before touching me." Haley responded before pulling out of Nathans embrace with a laugh.

"Fine be like that," Nathan said in a mock sulk, "But maybe tonight as punishment you'll have to sleep on the sofa."

"Don't push your luck Mister"

"yup right going in the shower now" Nathan responded, "I just wanted to know what it felt like to say that." Nathan added just before turning on the shower, making Haley chuckle to herself.

She walked down the stairs, to the living room where Jamie and Issy were playing on the wii, Evie watching them in awe. She sat down on the couch, her young daughter climbing on her lap, resting her head on Haleys chest while her eyes stayed focus on the game being played.

"Issy is really good at the wii, mommy." The little girl said taking her eyes off the game to lift her head up and look up at her mother. "She's won all the games so far. That means she's better than Jamie doesn't it."

"aww sweetie" Haley said kissing the top of her daughters head, as they watched the end of the match which Jamie managed to wrestle a win in the last minutes from Issy.

Jamie, decided to go tease his father about being a better basketball player to heal his bruised ego. With no partner to play with Issy went to sit down next to Haley, her hands clasped together between her legs she leaned backwards for a minute before straightening up and turning to Haley.

"I _**love **_your music, like seriously you are my favourite artist, you're head and shoulders above the rest." Issy started, deciding to just jump in, "Your music is amazing, and your voice is so pretty. Its so awesome we're kind of related huh?" But Issy didn't give Haley a chance to reply, "I almost saw you when you came to New York one time but my mom and dad wouldn't let me see you because they said I was too young and it made me so sad, but now I can see you practise and stuff and that's even cooler because I can see you're creative process." She looked at Haley her face beaming and expectant. Haley wasn't quite sure what to say to the young girl, so she shifted Evie , who had just fallen asleep, and looked at the young girl and smiled.

"I know, how about one day you come and visit me in the studio and see me work, you can even tell me what you think of the work."

"Really?!" Issy asked in disbelief, Haley nodded her confirmation, "Oh my Gosh that would be so awesome. Wow… oo can I ask you a question."

"Sure sweetie." Haley replied.

"Okies, so 'tears in the rain' is like my favourite song ever, what was like your inspiration for it?" Issy said excitedly, she enjoyed being able to question Haley, a scenario she had never even contemplated.

"Well two of my closest friends dated Senior year, and they got into a big fight and she ran off into a storm he chased after her and he gave her this big romantic speech. Well after she told me every last detail the song kinda came to me as an ode to their relationship. Well they ended up breaking up and the song just didn't feel right after that but she heard me play it a couple years ago and convinced me the song was amazing and people deserved to hear it." Haley explained, confused at the young girls face which was a mixture of emotions.

"What were your friends names?" Issy tried to ask as calm as possible.

"Lucas and Brooke," Haley said with a smile, "Have you met Lucas yet? How do you like Brooke and Tree Hill?" Haley added, she was starting to enjoy this one to one with Issy, this was a girl Haley could see herself getting on with.

"Brooke is a really good and caring person I'm lucky to have her looking after me, and from what I've seen of Tree Hill I like" Issy replied distracted, "I thought Lucas and Brooke only dated in their junior year?"

"They dated in their junior year, it was a mess though. They started again in senior year after he spent the summer pining after her and it took Brooke a lot of convincing." Haley said narrowing her eyes, not sure if she said too much or why Issy would even want to know, "Wh-" She began before she was interrupted by the doorbell.

"I'll get it." Nathan shouted as he came down the stairs, "Hey Jules," Nathan said to the person standing on the other side, "Haley the sitters here."

Haley stood up, carrying a sleeping Evie walked to the door to where Nathan was handing the sleeping form to him to put to bed while she went through everything with Jules, all the numbers they could be reached at, what they could eat and bedtime.

Brooke walked through the opened door and gave a small wave to Haley who was going through all the details again with Jules, who was standing there with her arms folded. She wouldn't have minded if this was the first time she babysat for the Scotts but it was her fifth and Haley went through all the same details every time.

Brooke walked over to where Issy was sitting reading a book she had just chosen from the shelf in the living room. She looked up when Brooke entered, hearing the taps of Brookes heels on the marble floor, she looked down almost immediately and carried on reading. Brooke went to sit next to her.

"Did you have fun today with your cousins?" Brooke asked looking at Issy, who gave no indication to having heard Brooke, who confused carried on. "I'm sorry I haven't spent much time with you. Tomorrow we've got the whole day with Lucas, who is also looking forward to spending the whole weekend with you." When Issy still gave no reaction, she tried again. "Are you ok Issy?"

"Yeh I'm fine." Issy snapped, Brooke was confused as to Issy's change since the morning. "I just… I have a lot to deal with you know. It gets on top of me sometimes."

Brooke felt guilty again after all it was her fault she should never have given Issy up for adoption or at the very least not kept her a secret. "I know sweetie." Brooke said pulling her into a hug that was reciprocated and kissing her on the top of her head. She felt her dress get a little damp, realising that Issy was crying.

"You ready Brooke?" Nathan said walking into the room, noting the scene.

"Actually, can you say sorry to Peyton? I'm not going to be able to make it." Brooke said as she stood up. Picking up Issy who wrapped her arms around her neck as Brooke started to carry her out the room and then house.

----LL---

Lucas sat at his computer, his eyes tired from all the typing and looking back over old photographs. He had spent hours scouring through old photos from junior year trying to spot Brookes bump. He did notice a small one when she wore tight clothes and he noticed that she wore looser clothes near the end, which made him feel like an idiot for not noticing at the time. He was staring at a photo of Brooke, himself and his mother taken when Brooke was living with them, he had no idea how he would tell his mum, that was probably going to be just as hard as telling Lindsey. He was still staring at the photo, studying Brooke intently noticing a tiny bump in her clothes and wondering why he hadn't noticed it at the time. Maybe he hadn't noticed it because he didn't want to? The door slamming brought him out of his thoughts. Lindsey was finally home at a time he could speak with her, and he had a lot to talk to her about.

He walked out his study into the bedroom where he had heard Lindseys footsteps go to. When he arrived in their bedroom he saw the room strewn with clothes.

"What's going on?" Lucas asked making space on the bed so he could sit down. The room looked like a bomb had hit it, and Lindsey hadn't even been home for that long.

"We have to go to Tric tonight, and Peyton and Brooke always look amazing, I want- no I need to look good." Looking at Lucas' nonplussed face she continued. "You wouldn't understand."

"No I wouldn't and I don't because to me you could refuse to shower for a year and only go around in a gorilla costume and to me you would be still be the most beautiful woman I know. This competition you have going on in your mind with you Peyton and Brooke needs to stop its not healthy."

"I know, its just they're so beautiful and I look how I do and they can have…" Lindsey trailed off and turned around to walk to the en suite bathroom so Lucas couldn't see the tears that were about to fall when she thought about the fact she couldn't have children despite how deeply she wanted it. She closed the door behind herself and leant against it letting out a huge sigh. She walked over to the sink and grabbed hold of the sink and stared at her reflection in the mirror, scrutinizing her every feature.

Her long blonde hair which fell in waves about her face looked particularly limp and flat to her, her soft natural make-up which she had attempted to make look all natural looked so over the top that she felt like a clown and on top of that it washed her out, and she glanced down at her body which to her was never slim enough or toned enough. She glared at her reflection almost as if she expected that the longer and harder she glared the higher the chance of her looks and body morphing into what she wanted and felt that she deserved, changing herself for the better at least in her opinion. But she would rather just morph her body, change it so that she could have children, so her and Lucas could be parents.

"Lucas," Lindsey whispered softly under her breath, she loved him more than she could say but the fact she couldn't have a child with him, something they both so desperately wanted was eating her up inside. She had worked so hard in her life to get where she was work-wise and in her own personal life, she had dealt with failure before but nothing on this scale, she felt like the worlds biggest failure and while she knew she should talk everything through with Lucas she just couldn't face him, not yet.

Drying under her eyes and making sure no more tears were threatening to fall she stood up straight and opened the door, making Lucas look up at her marvelling at the beauty he married admiring the way she stood with confident not knowing that the confidence was just a show.

"What you looking at?" Lindsey asked noting that Lucas had quickly put a piece of paper or photo in his pocket when she had walked out the bathroom.

"Nothing important," Lucas replied, "We actually going to talk about what the doctor said?"

"Not now, we need to get ready for Tric." Lindsey replied, trying to avoid the subject altogether, she had spent the last few days avoiding it, what was one more?

"No, that's not important right now. This is our future and you can't go on avoiding it in the hope that the problem will disappear, it just makes it so much worse." Lucas said standing up and walking towards Lindsey, who walked into his arms burying her head in his chest.

"They broke my heart when they told me I couldn't have kids." Lindsey said, her voice muffled by his shirt.

"I know." Lucas said softly kissing the top of her head and tightening his arms around her shoulders. "But we could have talked this through, you're not alone we're in this together, all the way." Lucas could feel Lindseys mouth widen into a smile on his chest.

"I think we should think about surrogacy, we should research it?" Lindsey said looking up into Lucas' eyes trying to gauge his reaction, happy to see relief soread on his face.

"Actually, I need to talk to about something." Lucas said stepping back and leading Lindsey to the bed, moving some of the clothes out of the way and sitting next to her looking into her eyes still holding her hands. Lindsey just sat there staring at him hoping that the worry that she was feeling was not showing on her face.

"Well…" Lindsey prompted after waiting a couple minutes for Lucas to start.

"You know Brooke and I had a private talk when she came back from the airport?" Lindsey looked at Lucas, she had forgotten that Brooke had seemed anxious to talk to Lucas with the doctors news and her avoiding Lucas she had forgotten and hadn't been giving any news. Lindsey stayed silent waiting to see where Lucas was going to go with this, Lucas himself wasn't sure how to tell her the news he knew that the news couldn't come at a worse time for her. "Well, erm… ok, I have a kid." Lucas told her, he used the ripping off the band aid method but looking at her shocked and confused face wasn't sure if that was quite the right method to use.

"I'm sorry what?" Lindsey said letting go of Lucas' hand standing up and stepping back away from him. "You cheated on me? Was it on your last book tour?" the tears forming in her eyes.

"No! It was before you and I were together. I had her in High School apparently; I never knew anything about her until, well, yesterday." Lucas replied lamely

"Neither Brooke or Peyton were pregnant in High School." Lindsey said confused shaking her head.

"Brooke was, she gave her up for adoption. She's a she, I mean a girl and is 11, and one of the most beautiful girls you'll ever see." Lucas said proudly. Lindsey noticed the gleam in his eye when he spoke about his child,_ his child_. The last part of that sentence repeating round in her head making her dizzy, it wasn't _their_ child but _his_.

Stepping backwards and almost into the wall, she looked at Lucas who was still sitting on the bed, staring at her looking at the sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry… I have to, I have to get out of her." Lindsey said putting her hand through her hair before she walked through the door she turned to look at Lucas again, his head in his hands "I…" She started and Lucas looked up at her, but she was unable to finish the sentence and walked out of the house to her car, finally breaking down by her steering wheel resting her face, wet with tears on it. After a couple minutes of just crying until she felt she had no more tears left she dried her eyes and drove off. Lucas knew Lindsey had gone when he heard the roar of the engine and the screech of the speeding tyres as the car drove off, prepared himself for another night alone.

---

Issy ran out the car and inside the house the minute Brooke pulled up into the drive way of the house. Brooke slowly followed her into the silent house, Issy had already run to her bedroom and Cooper and Rachel had gone out for dinner and were heading off to Tric afterwards so they wouldn't be back for a while. Brooke collapsed on the sofa, gathering all her thoughts together and organising them. So much had happened in these last few days and weeks she just needed to sort through it all and try to make sense of it before talking to Issy who probably had more to tell her, Brooke wanted to be prepared. Eventually, when she felt fully prepared she climbed the stairs and walked to Issys room.

She stood in the doorway to the young girls room, just studying her daughter as she sat in bed reading a book. Brooke just stood there marvelling at the fact she had created another person, someone who looked so much like her but could be so different.

"You going to stand there all night?" Issy said looking up from her book, her gaze now on Brooke.

"Only if you don't mind." Brooke replied.

"It might be more comfortable to sit" Brooke entered the room at Issys slightly veiled invitation and sat on the end of her bed, both girls watching each other.

"What was the matter earlier?"

"I found out we could have been a family." Issy replied, placing her book on top of her night stand.

"I'm sorry I don't understand." Brooke replied confused.

"Me, You, Lucas, we could have been a family. He spent the summer you had me wanting to be with you, you even got together again a couple months later. Why didn't you keep me and come back? You knew he wanted you, which meant he would have wanted me too." Issy asked, her tone desperate, she needed to understand why, it was something she had always wanted to know, the minute her grandparents had told her she would never be a part of the family because she wasn't a part of their real family, she had always wanted to know why her real family had never wanted her. Brooke had given her explanations before but for Issy it was the answer that Brooke used now that Issy would take as the definitive one.

"Because sometimes love isn't enough." Brooke started, "Just because Lucas thought he loved me and I thought I loved him didn't mean we were ready or could bring up a child."

"Didn't you owe it to yourself and me to find out?"

"And what if I thought I could do it and I was wrong, it wouldn't be my life or Lucas' life that would be ruined but yours and I could never forgive myself for ruining your life." Brooke shook her head trying to forget some of the things said to her when she was pregnant. She looked into Issy's piercing blue eyes with her sad green ones before carrying on "Just because we thought we might be in love with eachother doesn't automatically mean we should bring up you up. Like I said we were to selfish and indecisive and our relationship was so rocky bringing a child into the mix would not have been a good idea."

"I guess." Issy replied, Brooke walked over and sat next to Issy on the bed, wrapping her arms around her shoulders.

"Anyway, you were meant to be the Van de Graffs child, when I saw your mom hold you for the first time there was so much love there, I knew that I had made the right decision because you were with people who could supply you with your physical and emotional needs. Don't you agree?"

"Yeh I was meant to have that time with them, and I'm glad I got to be their daughter."

"See. You were meant to have that time with them, I really believe that everything happens for a reason." Brooke kissed the top of her head.

"I really believe that too," Issy said nodding her head in agreement, "I'm also really glad I'm with you now too though… does that make me a bad person."

"Of course not, your other parents wanted you to be happy, and they'll be happy you are. They chose me too take care of your for a reason." Brooke said consolingly, hoping she was being comforting to the young girl.

"Thank you."

The two sat there in silence, Issys head resting on Brooke's lap her eyes closed as Brooke played idly with Issys hair. After a while of just sitting there in silence, Brooke heard the front door open and the unmistakable sound of Rachels voice. Gently lifting Issys head trying not to wake her, she moved off the bed to get to the door, standing in the doorway she looked at Issy again, whose eyes were now open.

"Sweet dreams baby girl."

"Sweet dreams." Issy replied, climbing under her covers, her head resting on the pillow. Brooke turned off the light in the room, she left the door open slightly ajar, as she made her way downstairs slightly emotionally drained, hoping that soon things would pick up and it would all start becoming easier. Right now all she wanted was to be back in Julians' strong loving arms telling her that it would all turn out fine and that she was a great mom, with Sam in the background telling some joke before also reassuring her. Brooke wanted her family together, which is why tomorrow couldn't come any quicker for her because not only would she be spending the whole day with her beautiful daughter, as well as picking up her other beautiful daughter from the airport as well as her handsome fiancé.

As she walked to the living room she noticed Rachel lying on the sofa looking particularly pained.

"Why aren't you at Tric?" Brooke asked confused.

"I can ask you the same thing." Rachel retorted.

"She was feeling sick so we came home early." Cooper said walking into the area carrying three mugs of hot chocolate, "I thought you might also like a glass" Cooper told her as he gave on of the large mugs to her after he had given one to Rachel.

"They shouldn't call it morning sickness if you can get it the whole day through." Rachel grumbled, her hand on her little bump. There was a frantic knock on the door confused and slightly worried Brooke opened the door, which revealed a very angry looking Lindsey on the other side who then stormed into the house. Brooke closed the door and turned to face the angry woman.

"I need to congratulate you." Lindsey said, as she grabbed hold of Brooke's hand and shaking it.

"Erm why?" Brooke asked slightly confused by this sudden intrusion, knowing it couldn't be good from Lindseys red swollen eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"For being the worlds biggest _bitch!_ You kept his child from him for 11 years?! Didn't you think he had a right to know? What kind of person does that? You know as well as I do that he would have been the perfect father to that girl but you never gave him a chance to show that, instead you what keep her very existence a secret for all these years? Don't you think she deserved better, don't you think Lucas deserved better. You know you're probably going through hell right now but that's just karma come to bite you on the ass, only problem is that you've brought Lucas and that poor child along for the ride because you are such a selfish bitch!-" Lindsey started before being interrupted, Brooke had watched and listened to Lindseys angry rant against her, watching the spit fly from her mouth and her hair fly as Lindsey shook her head angrily.

"Hey, you don't get to call Brooke a bitch, that's my job ok? When I get bored of it I'll give you a call but until then don't do it." Rachel warned, her eyes narrowed and moving into a seated position. Cooper thought it best to stay out of the scene unfolding in front of him, but if Rachel was going to get involved he would have to, if just to rein her in. Lindsey looked at Rachel, she looked like she was about to say something to the red haired but then decided better of it and turned back to Brooke who had remained uncharacteristically silent.

"He's my husband, what affects him affects me, so this what's going on right now its also my business and I'm going to tell you exactly what I think of you and your actions." Lindsey said directing it at Brooke, while subtly being a retort to Rachel "What you did, it's unforgivable. You know…" Lindsey started staring at the ceiling and biting down on her lip hard to stop the tears from falling, "I thought Peyton was the selfish one, the one that only did things for herself but I couldn't be more wrong you're the selfish, shallow one." And with that Lindsey walked out the door and back into the night. Leaving a shell shocked Brooke behind who barely registered Issy's hug, who ran from her bed to comfort Brooke when she heard all the shouting, or Rachel's angry tirade against Lindsey in the background, instead all she could hear was Lindseys angry rant against her stuck on repeat in her mind.

* * *

_**A/N: **__There was a little confusion in a review as to Brooke owning a house in Tree Hill. I decided that in this story she kept the house from season 5/6 because she comes back to Tree Hill often enough- hope that clears things up to those confused._

_So so, sorry about the long delay in the update, life and study got on top of me. My other story- when did you heart go missing will also be updated in the next couple of days. It just takes a while because the chapters are long._

_I really hope you leave a review, you have no idea how much I love them and how they help, they totally make my day from the really long ones to the short ones. Just knowing people are reading my story and taking time to tell me that they liked it/ leaving critique really does inspire me. So please leave a review =D_

_To my reviewers of the last chapter, thank you x_

_**dolcegrazia**_

_**neodeu**_

_**othfan326**_

_**dianehermans**_

_**pink5288**_

_**Long Live BRUCAS**_

_**Jade St. Jms**_

_**tanya2byour21**_

_**RealSelflessLove**_

_**miralinda**_

_**Sammyluvr83**_

_**bella**_

_**gigga**_

_**TeamSophia**_

_**BrOoKe DaViS23 **_

_**MafiaPrincess09 **_

_**juicetroop82**_

_**Spoilers: **__The next chapter we'll see a little of what is going on in Peytons world, some old faces return and there will be some Brooke, Lucas and Issy bonding._


	14. AN5

A/N: I'm so sorry, I promised to have new chapters up soon and i didn't. I hope you guys don't hate me. There was just something going on in my life and instead of trying to fix it and work on it I ignored it and it got worse and worse and kind of exploded and I have to now clean up the mess, so yeh please don't be too annoyed. I promise I will have the new chapters up ASAP and as an apology i'll have the following chapters up quicker too, because now i have a lot more free time on my hand. (I also started a blog and a vlog for anyone interested lol).

I am definitely needing a Brucas fix right now anyway lol.

Soph xXx


	15. AN6

To those who read and liked this story, I am really sorry I haven't updated in like 2 years. Life got really busy and stressful and I completely forgot about my stories. But recently I got reminded again of this story and I really do believe you should finish what you start so for those who are still interested (and I really hope some of you guys are) I should be posting the next chapter in a few days. I do warn you that posting new chapters may be a bit sporadic (especially around exam times) but I am going to finish this story.  
So yeh, keep your eyes peeled, the next chapter will be here soon :P

Thank you for your time and patience


End file.
